White Was a Good Color
by Falcon8
Summary: HM...What will she say? Please read and review.
1. Chapter one

All characters belong to FOX, they are not mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
White was a good color, but then again so was beige. Bisque was good too, but off white was even better. Maybe it was tan, but wheat wasn't too bad either. No, it was most defiantly white; yeah white was a good color. Fresh white paint was far better than any wallpaper, no matter what the print. Some people liked blues and greens, pinks and yellows, but he'd always liked white. There wasn't anything wrong with being bold or perhaps liking that soft and cozy feel. Anything was better than red, or army green, or that dingy brown, hell he'd take a bright fuchsia before any of those. But for some reason white had always been his favorite. Maybe it was it's creamy look or smooth feel. Maybe it was the bright glow it seemed to draw with out being morbid. Plenty of things were white; things that you'd have to be insane not to enjoy. Things like fluffy clouds, whipped cream, snow, soft pillows, or bed sheets; bed sheets, now there was good one.  
  
Ceilings were usually a pretty good height, not too high and not too low. Sometimes he'd get stuck with one that was too low, causing him to feel a bit claustrophobic, but that didn't happen too often. High ceilings were nice, they had a few of those at home. It was nice to walk into a room and not have to worry that in three breaths you'd run out of air. This one wasn't too bad.  
  
He hated to look at the ceiling in their tent; it was green and dingy, depressing, and just plain horrible to look at. It was most nights, like this one, that he'd spend awake, starring at the ceiling. Although his reasons varied greatly between the festering 'SWAMP' and this, it was another night with out sleep.  
  
Usually he spent the nights in surgery or lying awake in bed. By all rights he should have been asleep by the time his head hit the pillow, but it just didn't work that way. Some nights he was awake because he was worried about a patient, other nights he was awake because he'd had a nightmare, but mostly he was awake because of her.  
  
For years she'd tormented his dreams, his very thoughts. Day by day they'd work side by side and each time it became harder for him. In the beginning he thought it was just curiosity, this attraction that seemed to intrigue him. But over time it had evolved into something much more. Jealousy had begun to take over as time went on and it had continued to grow. He'd never thought she felt the same way, but apparently her urging for him was just as strong.  
  
Tonight he was looking at the ceiling above him. His eyes followed the grove of the wood as his mind wandered aimlessly. He was thinking about past times and how things had changed between then and now.  
  
Beside him she stirred, shifting so she was lying on her stomach. Her leg brushed against his causing him to turn his attention to the sleeping form beside him. Her face was turned away from him, half buried under a pillow. The sheet stopped at her waist, giving him a wonderful view of her bare back. He ran his hand across the soft skin and gently planted a kiss between her shoulder blades. Silently he pulled away and sat up. Pulling on his boxers he stood from the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise in the east when he walked out onto the balcony. The sky was clear, with not so much as a single cloud. A wave of orange melted into the deep blue as it illuminated the city. Below Hawkeye could see the tiny figures of people walking along the street. A slight breeze blew across him, causing him to close his eyes. He inhaled deeply, letting that wonderful feel wash him over.  
  
It was just the day before yesterday when Col. Potter had called them into his office. They had been sitting in the Mess Tent talking in hushed voices when he beckoned them to follow him. That's when he told them he was sending them to a conference in Tokyo for three days. Something about a briefing that required the chief surgeon and head nurse to attend. For Hawkeye it took every bit of self-restraint not to cry out when he heard the news. He looked over at Margaret who was watching him with the same expression. She gave him a seductive wink as he smiled devilishly.  
  
"I realize how much you hate these things," Potter said as he handed them their passes, "I need you here and they're sending off for some pointless little talk."  
  
"Well I can't really understand why anyone would prefer to go to Tokyo when they could be well here," Hawkeye said under his breath.  
  
"What was that Pierce?" Their C.O. asked picking up his pen.  
  
"Oh uh," he had been caught off guard, "I said at least it's only for three days," he said trying to sound disgruntled.  
  
"True," Potter said standing from his desk, "You'll probably be so preoccupied that the conference will be over before you know it, you'll have a great time."  
  
"That's what I'm hoping for," Hawkeye said smiling. Margaret turned her head to hide the grin that spread across her face.  
  
"Wonderful," Sherman said walking around the desk, "Kinger," he called.  
  
"You bellowed sir?" Klinger asked poking his head through the half open door.  
  
"I need you to make two standard reservations at the Empyreal Hotel in Tokyo," he said gesturing to the couple behind him.  
  
"I'll get on it right away," Klinger said as he saluted and stepped back into his office.  
  
Later that night Hawkeye called the hotel and cancelled the reservations. Instead he reserved the largest suite on the top floor, money being no object of course. Charles wasn't the only one with some spare cash.  
  
The next night when they checked in and he'd only asked for the one room Margaret looked at him surprisingly. He picked up her bag and guided her out to the elevator before she could say anything. In the elevator he tried to keep her preoccupied until they reached their floor. It wasn't until he was unlocking the door that she noticed where they were.  
  
Suddenly the shrill ring of the phone interrupted his thoughts. Quickly he walked back inside and across the living room. Silently he damned the person before he picked up the receiver, he was hoping it didn't wake Margaret.  
  
"Hello?" He answered it on the third ring, trying to keep his voice low.  
  
"Hawk?" It was BJ, what the hell was he thinking calling at five in the morning?  
  
"Beej, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"I know, but I figured you be up anyway," Hawkeye thought for a moment, "You know, getting ready to go?"  
  
Suddenly it clicked, "Oh yeah," they were supposed to be going to conference this morning, fat chance of that happening, "I uh, I just got out of the shower."  
  
"Then that explains why you took so long to pick up."  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Hawkeye was beginning to get annoyed, he wanted to get to the point.  
  
"Oh yeah, what I called to ask was if you could remember where we put Charles's Bach record," BJ said urgently, Charles must have been standing right behind him.  
  
"No, I don't," Hawkeye said less than enthused. He really didn't care; he was getting angry. This was stupid.  
  
"You sure, Charles is awfully upset" BJ sounded desperate.  
  
"Sorry, I don't," Hawkeye said with out giving it a moment of thought.  
  
"Alright," he was disappointed. For a moment they both stood there in silence.  
  
"Is there something else?" Any second now he was going to slam the phone down.  
  
"Well more importantly I called about Sergeant Thompson," he quickly forgot about the record. "There's still some bloody drainage and signs of paralysis, I wanted to get you're okay to get him shipped to and EVAC hospital."  
  
"Thompson huh? Fragment in the spinal column? Yeah go ahead, it's probably for the better," Hawkeye was a little disappointed with him self, he had been too distracted at the time.  
  
"Okay, thanks," there was another silence, "You know I tried calling last night around nine, but I got disconnected after the first ring, would you know anything about that?"  
  
Hawkeye thought back to the night before, sure he remembered it. After ordering room service things started to get a little hot and heavy between them. He'd only made it into the bedroom with his pants on. By the time the phone rang they were already too far into it. Between the heavy breathing and low moans he didn't have the coherent thought to pick it up. Instead he managed to roll off her enough to grab the phone cord and rip it from the wall.  
  
"Sure I remember, I picked it up but there was nothing but static," okay so it was a lie.  
  
"Must have been a bad connection then," he was buying it.  
  
"Must have," Hawkeye smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Well, okay I'll let you go," BJ said ending the conversation.  
  
"Right, I'm supposed be down stairs in five minutes," another lie.  
  
"Okay, have fun."  
  
"Bye," he said quickly hanging up the phone.  
  
Instantly he unplugged the phone and tossed the cord aside, they weren't going to have anymore interruptions. Hawkeye stood up and walked back into the bedroom. She was still asleep, thank god. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the clock before reaching for the top sheet.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him back onto the bed. Before he knew what had happened she was kissing him, pressing him hard against the mattress.  
  
"Morning," he managed as she slightly pulled away from him.  
  
"Morning," she said as she kissed him again.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," he said between kisses.  
  
"I don't sleep well alone," she told him pulling back.  
  
"I'm sorry, the phone rang," he said pulling her back down. He began to roll her over again.  
  
"Wait just a minute," she said stopping him, "Didn't we just have a conversation about these?"  
  
He looked down; she was gesturing to his boxers. She'd told him that she loved the way he looked in them, but the view without them was even better. They made it one of their rules for the weekend, absolutely no clothes allowed in bed.  
  
"Sorry, it was cold," he said pulling the sheet around them.  
  
"Well if you're cold we can fix that," she said as her hands began to slip beneath the sheet. He lifted his hips as she slipped the waistband across his firm buttocks and down his legs. "Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"Now how about warming you up?" She asked slyly as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top, pressing her bare body against his as they began to kiss gently. Hawkeye pulled the sheet around them as darkness enveloped. 


	2. Chater two

Every good thing must come to an end sooner or later. Everyone learns this at some point, whether in childhood or old age. It was only a matter of time before it caught up them too. After three glorious days the conference was over, not that they ever went. In fact they rarely left the hotel room.  
  
There was one time when they had to leave however, much to both their dismay. The maid hadn't been into the room in almost two days. Together they agreed that as much as they would have loved to lull around in bed, spending an hour or two in town would be worth the fresh towels and clean sheets; especially the clean sheets.  
  
But now it was all over. They were going back to the 4077th; back to one- inch mattresses, dysentery, lice, rodents, and paper-thin walls, not to mention exhaustion. They were going back to war. A place where privacy didn't exist and your business was open for everyone else to see.  
  
It was with reluctance that Hawkeye opened his eyes that last morning. The covers with the exception to the top sheet had been knocked to the floor. Clothes covered half of the carpet and a slight breeze was blowing through the open window. Cautiously he felt around the bed, searching for the luscious blonde with whom he'd fallen asleep holding. Ah, he'd found a foot, but where was the rest? Wait, a foot? Quickly he sat up and began digging under the sheet. Suddenly he discovered another foot and then a pair of long legs and followed them under. He crawled over her and sat straddling her thighs.  
  
"What are you?" He couldn't finish his sentence; instead he sat looking over the bed.  
  
"I believe you were the one sleeping on the wrong end of the bed, not me," she said sensing what he was thinking.  
  
"But I," he muttered pointing from the space beside her to the foot of the bed.  
  
"You were sleeping here," she said gesturing to spot next to her, "That was until you woke up and decided to wake me up as well. I'm still exhausted."  
  
"Oh yeah," he responded blandishly, suddenly remembering what had happened. He leaned back, getting off her.  
  
"I can't believe we have to leave today," she said climbing over him and resting against his torso.  
  
"I know, Potter was right. It did go quickly," he huffed.  
  
"Mmm, but we had a really good time didn't we?" She asked kissing his chest.  
  
"Mmm hmmm, I've never had a better time," he moaned as her lips traveled toward his neck. He closed his eyes as her hot breath moved over his collarbone and across the sensitive skin. Together they made the best of the hour they had before the car arrived.  
  
  
  
What does it take to build a road I ask you? If you thought a road required pitch and tar to actually be called a road, if you thought a road needed asphalt and paint to be called a road, then you would be right. At least to Hawkeye and Margaret that was a case. Dirt and rocks only qualified as a path, or a death trap as the case may be. It was now mid-afternoon and together they sat in the back of a jeep as it sped through the Korean countryside.  
  
They were both sleeping. Hawkeye had his arm around her as she lay against his chest. He was wearing his dress pants, which she loved. They were loose yet tight enough around the crotch and butt to do something for her. His shirt was only buttoned half way to expose a thin, sleeveless, T-shirt as a pair of dark, extremely, sexy sunglasses gave him that little touch of mystery.  
  
The driver began to speed up; they were now clocking at 40 mph. Looking for a short cut he turned sharply onto another tiny road. As he hit rock after rock the couple began to wake up. Suddenly they hit a huge boulder and Margaret was instantly thrown two feet in the air. Hawkeye caught her before she flew out and pulled her back onto his lap.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking? Watch where you're going!" Hawkeye yelled as the driver continued along the bumpy ground. "Are you blind?" He was furious.  
  
"Sorry sir, but it's shorter," the young private muttered as he struggled to keep control of the jeep. Again they hit another huge rock, this time Hawkeye hugged her tightly to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her as he checked for injury.  
  
"I'm fine," she said grasping to him as they hit a pothole, "Just a little shaken up."  
  
"You sure? Does anything hurt?" He asked as he pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Slowly she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Quietly he rubbed her back and pulled her tighter against him.  
  
"Ha ha!" The driver shouted triumphantly, "See, I told you it was a short cut!" Hawkeye looked up to see the "Best Care Anywhere" sign in the distance.  
  
"I'll be damned," he whispered under his breath. Margaret looked up to see what they were looking at.  
  
"Thank god," she said as she let out a sigh of relief. Instantly she fell back against him.  
  
Quickly they realized how close they were to the camp and pulled apart and began to fix their attire. Hawkeye buttoned his shirt and tucked the front part of his shirt into his pants while Margaret straitened her skirt and fixed her hair.  
  
The jeep pulled to an abrupt halt in front of the hospital. Hawkeye jumped out and held out his hand to help her down. Almost instantly, as if on cue; BJ, Potter, Charles, and Klinger erupted from the office.  
  
"Hey, look who it is!" BJ shouted walking up to them. Hawkeye looked at Margaret, he was already becoming annoyed. It was obvious that he was still mad about the interruption.  
  
"Oh knock it off," she whispered swatting him.  
  
"You mean to tell me your not mad? We were on a romantic weekend and he called more than once about some damn Bach record!"  
  
"You're getting over excited."  
  
"The man called while we were in the middle of having sex," he whispered in annoyance.  
  
"He what?" She asked in shock, she didn't remember a phone ringing. But before he could answer they were there.  
  
"Looks like you're alive," Col. Potter said smiling, "It wasn't that bad was it?"  
  
"No colonel," Margaret said smiling, "It was actually a wonderful conference. In fact you could say it was the best I've ever been to."  
  
Hawkeye turned away, busying him self by picking up the bags so they couldn't see his smile.  
  
"I'm glad," Sherman told them, "We certainly didn't have much to do around here, I'm happy someone did."  
  
"Major," Hawkeye said interrupting, his voice was a little shaky, "I believe you picked up my notes and put them in your suit case after the last session. I'd like to have a look at them before supper."  
  
"Oh," she said understanding what he was trying to say, "Of course, would you all excuse me? I'd like a chance to unpack and freshen up before we eat, it was a long trip."  
  
"We were just heading over to the mess tent to get a table anyway. We'll save you seat," Sherman told them as he gestured to the others to follow him.  
  
"Take your time, the food's certainly not going anywhere," Charles said as he walked past.  
  
As soon as the four of them had walked into the mess tent and shut the door, Hawkeye picked up her bag and led her back to her tent. Once in side she collapsed onto the cot.  
  
"I don't think I've ever had a worse jeep ride in my whole life," she said softly as he sat her things on the floor.  
  
"This could all have been avoided if we would have just stayed in bed this morning," he said sitting down beside her. He put his hand on her hip and ran his hand across her thigh.  
  
"Hmmm," she hummed, closing her eyes at his touch. After a few moments she said, "I don't want to go to the mess tent with them."  
  
"Me neither," he whispered as he lay down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled against him so they were spooning.  
  
"I thought you were here to get your notes," she said nearly asleep.  
  
"What do think I'm doing?" He spoke softly against her neck.  
  
Margaret smiled as she tightened her grasp on his circling arms. Within a few minutes they were sound asleep. 


	3. Chapter three

Henry Blake had once made the comment, that if it weren't for the war being there wouldn't have been so bad, but what they'd be doing there with out the war he didn't know. It was days like these when Hawkeye couldn't help but agree, but they were very, very rare. He missed his big house and beachfront property, his family, his bed. His bed, it would be so nice to make love to Margaret in his own bed. He missed going out in the boat with his cousins and big holiday dinners of homemade foods. When the war wasn't in town things usually weren't too bad; at least they weren't when he was with Margaret. Today was well, one of those days.  
  
The week had been pretty quiet, not many patients. The fighting had moved to the north, most of their cases were pretty routine. The sun was shinning brightly, not a cloud in the sky. Hawkeye was alone in the Swamp digging franticly through his footlocker.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Margaret asked as she sautéed into the tent and sat down on his bunk. She leaned back casually and crossed her legs.  
  
"My swim trunks," he replied not noticing her graceful pose across his cot, "Have you seen them?"  
  
"You mean these?" She said picking up a pair of black, silky shorts off the floor.  
  
"Good you found them," he said happily taking them from her.  
  
"That should have been the first place you looked," she told him raising her eyebrows and giving him that look.  
  
"What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders, "That's my pile of clean clothes, I haven't had time to fold them yet."  
  
"Yeah sure," she sounded skeptical.  
  
"Have you got your suit on yet?" He was trying to change the subject.  
  
"Does it look like I have my suit on?" She asked pulling the side of her shirt down to show him her bare shoulder.  
  
"Margaret please, there are too many people around for that. Along with the house we also own the beach. When we get home I'd be happy to go skinny- dipping with you," he told her with mock seriousness.  
  
"Oh really," she sounded mad, "You'd have to be crazy to walk around here in the nude."  
  
Hawkeye smiled at that, "I don't know. I doubt maybe one person would notice."  
  
"Only if they were all blind," she said uncrossing her legs.  
  
"You'd be surprised," he mumbled under his breath as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his muscular chest.  
  
"What was that?" She asked as she watched him undress, not really paying attention to what he was saying.  
  
"Nothing," he told her as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor.  
  
"Oh," she muttered watching him intensely. He pulled off his socks and was just about to drop his boxers when he noticed her watching him.  
  
"Don't you have to go get your swim suit on?" He asked with his hand on the elastic of his shorts.  
  
"Mmm Hmm," she hummed not looking at his eyes.  
  
"Well why don't you go get it on so we can head down to the river," he said trying to catch her attention.  
  
"In a minute," she said smiling mischievously.  
  
"If you don't mind I need to put my trunks on," he told her seriously.  
  
"So go ahead, don't let me stop you." Again she smiled.  
  
"I can't if you're here."  
  
"Oh come on, I've seen you naked plenty of times."  
  
"So?" He questioned her blankly.  
  
"Honey, we spent three days in Tokyo together. If I recall we didn't exactly play cards the whole time."  
  
"And?" He still had a questionable look on his face.  
  
"I've seen it all plenty times before, and let me add the view wasn't too bad."  
  
"Oh?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah," she said smiling playfully, "Come on, drop 'em."  
  
"Margaret."  
  
"Why this sudden shyness? You've stripped for me before," she couldn't understand what the problem was. "This is different."  
  
"Oh it is not."  
  
"Yes it is. We're not all alone in some hotel, we're not even in your tent." He pointed across the compound.  
  
"You won't even know I'm here," she told him calmly.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he wasn't believing it, "You're just trying to get into my shorts."  
  
"What is so difficult about changing in front of me?" She was becoming more and more frustrated. "As I recall you've never had a problem with it before."  
  
"I know, but look where we are," he said pointing to the tent, "What if someone walks in here?"  
  
"Then it's their loss," she said plainly.  
  
"What would we tell someone if they walked in on us and I was naked?"  
  
"I'd tell them they'd have to wait they're turn," she said smiling wickedly. She was enjoying teasing him.  
  
"I'm serious," he told her sternly.  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Come on Margaret," he was getting tired of this, "Remember what happened that one time? We were in here fooling around and Charles almost walked in on us?"  
  
"That would have been very hard to explain," she said remembering. They had decided to skip the movie that night and ended up with the Swamp all to their selves. One thing led to another and before either one of them knew it they were in a very settling position on his cot. Hawkeye had just gotten her shirt over her head and she was unbuckling his pants when Charles rounded the corner. He was just about to open the door when a nurse called him into post op.  
  
"Yeah, could you imagine going to Colonel Potter and explaining why we were lying on my cot half dressed, kissing?"  
  
"Hmm, that probably wouldn't have been fun," she was looking at the foot of his cot.  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"But we didn't get caught," she cut in, "In fact I thought we had a nice time," she said standing up.  
  
"We did didn't we?" He said smiling as she walked up to him and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Mmmm," she moaned as she reached up and kissed him gently. "But this is different," and with one quick movement she pulled his boxers down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was some time later, after Hawkeye had finally pulled on his trunks and Margaret had changed into her bikini that they walked out to the river's bank. It was one hundred and ten degrees in the sun, so the whole camp decided they'd spend the day by the water. Everyone else was changing or camped out at different spots along the river. BJ and the gang promised they'd be down in a few minutes. This left Hawkeye and Margaret alone for the time being.  
  
They lay under Margaret's huge beach umbrella in beach chairs side by side. Hawkeye was wearing his black swim trunks and sunglasses, perfectly blending with his dark hair. He was reclined in the chair, his left leg hanging over the side. Margaret was bathing in the sunlight trying to tan. She too was wearing a black bikini and relaxing in her chair.  
  
"Baby," she said touching his knee, causing him to open his eyes and lift his head.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said turning to her. She looked beautiful; her hair was tied up. He loved it when to put it with a clip.  
  
"Would you mind putting sun tan oil on my back?" She asked sweetly holding the bottle out to him.  
  
He lowered his sunglasses to look at her and smiled, "I was hoping you'd ask," he said as he replaced his glasses. He took the bottle from her and stood from his chair. She scooted forward as he straddled her from behind. Hawkeye untied her top and pushed the straps down. He poured the oil into his hand and began to rub it over her back.  
  
"This feels nice," she told him as his hands continued to massage and caress her. She moved her head, giving him better access to her neck. After a few minutes he stopped when he'd rubbed it in.  
  
"Is there any place else you'd like me to do?" He said playfully.  
  
"We'd be here all night if I let you do anymore," she picked up the bottle, "Here switch with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're already beginning to burn, let me put some on you."  
  
"If you want to touch my body just say so," he said replacing her straps and standing up then sitting so she was straddling him. Margaret poured some oil into her hand and began to rub it over his back. "You know we should have gone to the beach while we were in Japan," he commented as her hands went across his broad shoulders.  
  
"You were the one who didn't want to leave the room."  
  
"Did you want to leave?"  
  
"No," she said going over his neck.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Turn around," she instructed him as he stood up and sat so they were facing each other.  
  
"No fair, you made me stop after I finished your back," he grumbled as she began to oil his smooth chest.  
  
"Maybe later if you're good."  
  
He frowned, and then sighed, "Well we can just forget about that can't we?"  
  
She stopped rubbing and looked at him, "Why?" He looked so pathetic.  
  
"Because I don't think I can behave that long, you shouldn't be wearing that suit," he looked her up and down, "I swear I won't last if I can't touch you. I'm getting aroused just looking at you."  
  
"Come here," she said pulling his head towards her and kissing him passionately. Her hands went around his neck as his went to her waist.  
  
"Better?" She asked as she pulled away slightly breathless, god he was a good kisser.  
  
"Actually I think you just made it worse," he muttered against her lips. Again he kissed her, this time pulling her down so she was flat against the chair. He positioned himself above her so he was lying directly on top. They were kissing passionately now, hands roaming over the other.  
  
It was then that he heard it, in the distance he could hear voices. Hawkeye broke the kiss and pulled away.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked bewildered, this was hardly like him to stop mid grope.  
  
"Listen," he told her as the voices neared them. Quickly he sat up and climbed off her and dashed into his own chair. He had just put his sunglasses on when the three men rounded the corner and walked over to them.  
  
"Here's where you two went," BJ said setting his chair beside Hawkeye's, "Sorry we took so long, superficial wound at the last minute."  
  
"That's okay, is he alright?" Hawkeye asked with some concern.  
  
"Oh sure, just a nick on the side of his right thigh. Only took about ten stitches."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm going to sit here and read my newspaper," Charles announced as he too sat down, "And then I'm going to take a nice long nap."  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm sweltering," Klinger said taking off his shirt and revealing his hairy back and chest. "Anyone else want to join me for a swim?"  
  
"You must be crazed," Charles grumbled settling into his chair with newspaper in hand.  
  
"I will," Hawkeye said standing up and taking off his glasses.  
  
Margaret watched as he and Klinger walked over to the edge of the river. They stood on the bank, talking about something. Hawkeye dipped his foot into the water; they looked at each other and began talking again.  
  
"What do you suppose they're talking about?" BJ asked as he moved over one and sat in Hawkeye's chair.  
  
"I have no clue," she was just as bewildered. "But whatever it is I don't think it's good."  
  
She turned from BJ to find Hawkeye starring at her with a blank expression. After a few moments he turned back to Klinger.  
  
"Howdy folks, hope you don't mind if we sit here," the voice of Col. Potter boomed behind them. All three of them turned around to see him and the Padre standing with their towels and chairs.  
  
"Of course sir, why don't you set your things down right here," Margaret said gesturing to the spot on the opposite side of her.  
  
"Why thank you Major," he told her while they began setting up their chairs.  
  
"What's everyone looking at?" Father asked as he sat down.  
  
"We think they're planning something," she said to all three of them not taking her gaze off the other two. He really had a nice butt, and those silk trunks really did something for her. She was admiring his backside when the two men finally dove into the water.  
  
Klinger came to the surface almost instantly after jumping in, but there was no sign of Hawkeye. At first the group assumed it was a joke, but quickly changed their minds when they realized Klinger was searching franticly through the water. Margaret began to panic; quickly she jumped from her chair and rushed over to the water's edge. BJ dove in attempting to help Klinger search for his best friend.  
  
Potter and Father walked along the bank looking for any signs of Hawkeye. After three minutes Margaret was desperately trying to hold back tears. What happened if he never came back up? What if he drowned? How would she live with out him? All of a sudden she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pick her up off the ground. Before she knew it she too was in the water.  
  
She swam to the surface to see him sitting there in the water, smiling madly. At first she was just relieved to see he was okay and wanted to rush over and have him hold her, but quickly she changed her mind and became furious for what he had done.  
  
"Pierce!" She screamed at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing scaring me like that?!"  
  
Hawkeye continued to smile as Klinger laughed hysterically beside them. When they had jumped in Hawkeye had swum downstream and gotten out without the others seeing. He then made his way around and crept up behind Margaret in time to grab hold of her and pull her in.  
  
"We thought something had really happened to you," BJ told him with just as much anger. He was giving both of them a cold look.  
  
"Oh come on it was a joke," Hawkeye said laughing.  
  
"I thought you had drowned," she said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Pierce I would never have thought you'd do something so stupid. It was a bad joke, a really bad joke," Potter yelled from the bank.  
  
"Listen I'm from Maine, you can't live there and not be a good swimmer."  
  
Margaret gave him a really fierce look as she began to cry harder. Hawkeye wanted to swim over and comfort her, but BJ and the others had already helped her out of the water.  
  
"What are you mad about?" Klinger called, "It was funny."  
  
"That was a really dirty trick," Father yelled back, his face was beginning to turn red, "How could you do something so cruel? Do you have any idea how much you scared her?"  
  
"I don't believe this," Hawkeye said as he splashed the water. "Margaret please don't be angry."  
  
She walked over to her chair and picked up her towel, pretending she didn't hear him.  
  
"It's not my fault I can hold my breath for a long time!" He called as he became aggravated by her silence. Still she refused to say anything. "Do you believe this?" Hawkeye whispered as Klinger neared him.  
  
"Why are they making such a big deal? It was a joke," he pointed out.  
  
Margaret wouldn't even look at him; she went over to her chair and picked up her things. BJ grabbed their chairs as she took the umbrella and began walking back to camp.  
  
"Margaret! Beej!" Hawkeye called as they made their way down the path. She still refused to look at him.  
  
"Damn!" He shouted as they turned the corner and walked out of site.  
  
"Well they have every right to be mad," Potter said picking up his own chair, "I'm really disappointed in you son, do you have any idea how much she cares for you?"  
  
"You should be ashamed of your self!" Father quipped as they too began walking back.  
  
Hawkeye climbed out of the water and picked up his towel. Charles was still sitting there reading his paper.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say something," he snapped.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you always act immature and childish," he was still looking at his paper, "This is nothing new. I don't really think there's anything left to say."  
  
"Gee thanks," he said drying his sopping hair.  
  
Klinger walked up beside him and grabbed his things as well, "Are you coming back major?"  
  
"No, I'm going to sit here and read my paper in peace. Who knows what hell you've just stirred up."  
  
Hawkeye had never felt so bad. He loved Margaret more than anything, he couldn't stand to see her upset, especially at him. Watching her cry nearly broke his heart. If someone had just run him through with a bayonet, the pain would have been a hundred times less. Together they reluctantly made their way back to camp. It was going to be a long night. 


	4. Chapter four

It was one of those days when he didn't want to wake up; he had no reason to. You know how it's always the quiet person who always seems to be on the edge? If you leave them alone in isolation for too long their minds begin to get the better of them? No he wasn't going crazy, he wasn't turning homicidal, but boy did it sure ever sting. Brief flashes of the day before flooded his head. He remembered how he had hurt her with that prank, the tears streaming down her face. Hawkeye wanted to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and let her know everything was okay; but she pushed him away.  
  
That night at dinner, the whole mess tent seemed to be watching him. Their faces held stern looks and frowning brows. Was it that evident that they were in love? Did everyone in camp know about them? No, not a single person knew that they had been dating, not even BJ. Whatever it was, he could tell he was in trouble.  
  
Colonel Potter was sitting at the table by the center door. Accompanying him were Father Mulcahy, BJ, and now Charles. Suddenly the tent grew quiet as questioning glances were exchanged. Everyone was suddenly staring at him, as if they knew what had happened. Hawkeye gave the crowd a confused glance and directed his attention to the four men sitting in the middle. Their stares were probably the worst; all were mean and full of disappointment. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and filled his cup with coffee, then quickly evading the penetrating glances and exiting the tent.  
  
Hawkeye made his way over to the hospital. It was time for his shift. He walked in through Klinger's office, across the hall, and into Post-Op. He froze as soon as he walked in; she was sitting there at the desk, not ten feet away. Margaret was finishing her paper work, she never heard him enter the room. Quickly she pushed the chair back and stood up. As she turned she bumped into someone. She was about to tell him to watch it when she looked up to see who it was. They stood still, just staring at the other, not saying anything. Hawkeye had an incredible urge to kiss her just then, her lips looked so full and soft.  
  
Even if they weren't arguing he still wouldn't have been able to kiss her, there were just too many people in the room.  
  
"Excuse me captain," she said pushing aside, trying to avoid his pleading eyes.  
  
"Margaret please," he begged, grabbing her arm, "Talk to me."  
  
"Captain I am very busy, will you please let my arm go," forcefully she pulled it from his grasp and walked through the double doors. Hawkeye stood there motionless, watching as the doors continued to swing.  
  
"Damn," he whispered to himself. He sat down in the chair and laid his head against the cool wood of the desk. "Damn, damn, damn, damn," he repeated over and over again.  
  
"Captain Pierce," Kellye was standing behind him, "Sir, are you okay?" Apparently she hadn't heard the news.  
  
"I'll be fine," he said standing up quickly, "What's the problem?"  
  
"I'll tell you what the problem is," Bigelow walking up behind them, "The problem is Major Houlihan."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hawkeye asked, did the whole camp know about their fight?  
  
"She's driving us all up the wall. Yesterday she was all nice and easy going, today she's a slave driver."  
  
"Yeah, she's really been working us hard," Kellye added, she too looked concerned.  
  
"And you know why she's like this don't you?" Bigelow stepped up and jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "You!"  
  
"Me?" He sounded surprised.  
  
"Yes you! You had to go and get her all upset! Did you ever think how that would effect the rest of us? Huh?"  
  
"It was a little joke, come on." He took a step away from her.  
  
"Little joke my foot! You really upset her! Now all the nurses are paying for your mistake!" She was almost yelling now.  
  
"I don't see how this is any of your business," he yelled back. The whole camp was ganging up on him and he felt like a cornered dog.  
  
"You better fix it with her buster, and soon!" She said as she gave him a threatening look and walked away.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Hawkeye turned to Kellye who was still standing there silent.  
  
"Humph," she snorted as she too turned her head and walked away. Hawkeye sat back on the desk and kicked the chair.  
  
That was probably the last comprehendible conversation he'd had that night. After he had been relieved at midnight he went strait over to the officers club. It was only with the help of a bottle of Vodka that he managed to fall asleep. After that, he couldn't remember a thing.  
  
Hawkeye didn't dare open his eyes yet; instead he listened as the rain outside continued to pour. He remembered the last time it had rained, that was when he first enjoyed Korea. It was only three in the morning; the camp had been dark and quiet. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms, cuddled close against him. Margaret's face was buried in his chest as her arms wrapped snugly around his waist. He was running his fingers up and down her back, listening as the rain poured outside. It was the first time they had really been together. They were in love.  
  
After a few moments he glared around the tent, Charles and BJ were gone. It was already noon; they were probably out doing rounds. Hawkeye got out of bed, but ended sitting down once more. His head was spinning rapidly as his stomach began to turn. Slowly he pulled on his pants and boots, then quickly headed for the latrine. He passed Margaret's tent. Wouldn't she have loved to see him in that condition.  
  
He spent the better part of fifteen minutes in the Latrine as his body threw the vodka back at him. By the time his was done throwing up it was almost twelve thirty. He stumbled out and into the drenching rain. Hawkeye stood there for a few minutes, letting the water wash over him. The rain was cold, but he didn't mind. It felt really good, even if he couldn't feel his arms anymore. He sat on a nearby crate and closed his eyes, listening to the soft pitter-patter on the ground.  
  
"Hawkeye!" Someone shrieked behind him, then suddenly ran around and pulled him to his feet. "What the hell is the matter with you? Do you want to catch pneumonia?"  
  
"Leave me alone," he told BJ not opening his eyes. Hawkeye pulled away and sat down once more.  
  
"I'm not going to allow you to get sick. What good is a doctor who can't operate because he was an idiot?"  
  
"Go away," Hawkeye told him again.  
  
"No, you're coming with me. We have to warm you up." BJ grabbed his arm and pulled him along.  
  
"What do you care?" He said pushing back.  
  
"Well first you're not going to be any use to any one if you've got pneumonia, second you're my friend and I'm not going to allow you to do this to your self," BJ pulled harder.  
  
"My friend? You're the one who left me!" Hawkeye was trying to free him self from the other man's grasp.  
  
"You were acting like an ass!" BJ screamed back, his toes were going numb. "The way you two act towards each other sometimes, you'd think you were married."  
  
Hawkeye froze, what did he just say? BJ took the opportunity to pull him one last time, luckily into Klinger's office. The two men ended up on the floor in front of Klinger's desk.  
  
"Captain Pierce! Captain Hunnicutt!" Klinger shouted as he ran from his chair to help them, "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Hawkeye said standing up.  
  
"You are not, look you're half way to a shade of blue!" BJ said as he pulled him self-up.  
  
"Captain you're soaking wet! Here let me get you a blanket," Klinger ran into the supply closet.  
  
Suddenly Potter ran out of his office, "What happened, is everyone okay?" He looked his two surgeons up and down.  
  
"Pierce are you crazy?" He was looking at Hawkeye who was wearing a soaked T-shirt and drenched pants.  
  
"He was sitting in the rain," BJ told their commanding officer. He too had an angry look on his face. Just then Klinger came back into the room with some blankets.  
  
"Son, are you feeling alright, did you stay underwater too long?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Hawkeye pushed away as he turned towards the door. Suddenly he let out a loud sneeze.  
  
"Get back over here, are you trying to kill your self? BJ make sure he gets out of those wet clothes and warm him up, I don't need any sick doctors."  
  
BJ and Klinger pulled Hawk into the examination room. BJ gave him a sedative as he got out his wet clothes and into a pair of hospital pajamas. Klinger wrapped him in two blankets as his eyes started to droop.  
  
"Let's get him into a bed, I don't think he's going to make it back to the Swamp," BJ whispered to Klinger.  
  
"Right sir."  
  
Hawkeye tried to object, but the sedative was already beginning to take effect. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.  
  
"It's for the best," BJ said as they tucked him in, "At least here we can watch him."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Then next day Hawkeye was back to normal. He admitted that he found it strange when he woke up in Post-Op, but it was no big deal.  
  
Hawkeye walked into Klinger's office later the following day and shifted through a pile of reports.  
  
"Uh captain?" Klinger whispered from his desk. Hawkeye leaned forward to listen.  
  
"What?" He whispered; their noses were almost touching.  
  
Klinger pointed to the room next to him, "Major Houlihan is next door with the colonel."  
  
Hawkeye picked his head up, "Oh she is?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Uh Klinger, do you think you could do me a favor?" He had to talk to her.  
  
"Anything sir."  
  
"Do you think you could go to the duty nurse and ask for a list of all the patients needed to have their blood work reexamined?"  
  
"I'll get on it right away," Klinger said as he stood from his chair and walked to the door, "And sir?" He said before he went through.  
  
"Yes?" Hawkeye asked as he turned to him.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hawkeye sat down in Klinger's chair as he waited for her. After about five long minutes she emerged with a stack of papers. Quickly he stood up and walked to her.  
  
"Margaret please, we have to talk," he said as she passed by him.  
  
"Can't you see I'm a little busy?" She barked back at him, turning around.  
  
"We need to talk, you're getting upset over nothing."  
  
"Nothing? You think I'm upset over nothing?" She was practically yelling.  
  
"Well honey I don't understand why you're mad?"  
  
"You don't understand?" She raised her voice, "Of course you don't, you're a man!"  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She was getting over excited for nothing.  
  
"Just leave me alone, I have work to do," Margaret said as she began to walk away. Hawkeye ran around her and blocked the door.  
  
"Margaret please."  
  
"Out of my way captain."  
  
"Not until we talk."  
  
"I said I have reports to fill out," she exclaimed as she tried to push past him.  
  
"Can we talk later?" He pushed.  
  
Suddenly she stopped, "Yes, fine, we can talk later."  
  
"Okay," Hawkeye said as he stood aside, allowing her to walk past.  
  
"Thank you," she said not looking at him.  
  
"One more thing," he put his arm across the doorway.  
  
"What?" She stomped her foot, she was becoming more impatient.  
  
Hawkeye leaned down unexpectedly and brushed his lips gently across hers. He pulled back slowly, looking her in the eye. She didn't say anything, instead she pushed past him and out the door. He stood there, watching as she walked across the compound.  
  
No matter what, they were going to have that talk tonight. He was going to find out what was really bothering her, it had to be something more. Hopefully by tomorrow morning everything would back to normal. They would be cuddled together, sleeping peacefully on her cot. After all, he couldn't stand sleeping with BJ and Charles any longer.  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, I know this chapter isn't the best one, but I needed a transitional one in between. The next one I promise will be much steamier. Please review, even if you hated it. The more reviews, the faster I'll get the next chapter up! 


	5. Chapter five

To some, Margaret Houlihan was almost impossible to read. If you were lucky she'd let her emotions slip every once in a while, enabling you to take a tiny peek. The problem was that she hid them so well. Some days it was hard to tell if she were in a good mood or bad, she was that well bound. But like all secrets, there's always that one person who knows, the person you tell everything to. In this case it was him, the only man who really knew her. Just one glance and he could read her like a book.  
  
He couldn't remember when it started, perhaps at the beginning of the war. He knew they certainly were not close, not like they were now, not lovers, but close enough for him to see her. Whenever it was, all he had to do was watch her and know something was wrong.  
  
This was one of those times. Hawkeye knew that it was wrong for him to scare her like that, but she was taking the whole thing too far. Normally she'd scream at him and hit him and then they'd make up. For some reason that didn't happen this time, and it killed him that he didn't know why. After all, most couples didn't have huge fights about tricking their mate and pulling them into the water if they were already planning on getting wet. He knew she was upset about something more than some little joke, that wasn't her. Tonight Hawkeye was going to find out why.  
  
Hawkeye walked into the cool shower tent. No one had been in there recently; there wasn't any water on the floor. Good, that meant there was still hot water. He slipped off his robe and hung it on nail by the door. Quickly he opened the door to the shower and stepped in, it was always embarrassing to get caught standing there naked. Not that he ever had. Hawkeye stood off to the side while the water began to warm up, then moving to stand under the hot spray. He lathered his body into a nice soapy foam and washed his hair. By the time he'd finished rinsing Father Mulcahy had also walked into the tent.  
  
"Ah Hawkeye," the priest said as he walked into the stall beside him, "Washing away the daily dirt I see."  
  
"Yes Father," Hawkeye replied quickly, Mulcahy had given him few chosen words the day before as well.  
  
"I love a good shower my self," he said setting he classes down, "Can't wait to get home and try one."  
  
"I'd settle for Seoul first Father," he began to dry him self of with his towel, "It's closer."  
  
"Ah, I see what you mean," Hawkeye grabbed his robe and put it on, "Are you going to talk with Major Houlihan soon? She's still awfully upset."  
  
Hawkeye struggled to smile. Cautiously he gritted his teeth, "I was planning on doing it very soon."  
  
"That's wonderful Hawkeye, I'm sure you'll both feel better," Mulcahy said as he smiled brightly and continued to wash his hair.  
  
"Thank you Father," Hawkeye mumbled as he walked out of the tent. It was a good thing he was doing it tonight, he didn't know how much longer he could take people nagging him.  
  
He walked into the Swamp to find it empty. After digging through his footlocker he found a nice pair of white boxers and clean socks. He put them on along with a fresh pair of pants. Hawkeye took out his new razor, the one he'd bought in Tokyo, and carefully shaved his face. When he was done he put on a black, button down shirt. He left the buttons undone but rolled up the sleeves, he hardly got a chance to wear it; Margaret had given it to him, it was one of her favorites. Then he combed his hair so a single lock of hair fell across his eyes, he knew it drove her wild.  
  
After checking that he had everything, he made his way over to Margaret's tent. She was on duty for another ten minutes, he knew this would be the first place she'd go when she got off. He turned off the lights and sat in the chair beside her desk. After a couple minutes the door opened as she struggled to find the light switch. It took her a couple moments, but eventually she found it.  
  
Almost instantly she looked up to see him there. He was sitting back in her chair, holding a single rose. Normally she would have been mad, but how could she be at this?  
  
"Hawkeye," she said looking at him, watching as he stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"It was dumb of me to play that joke on you, I wasn't thinking, the last I'd ever want to do is hurt you," he said handing her the rose. Gently he kissed her soft lips.  
  
"You have no idea how much you scared me," she said pulling away from him and walking across the tent. "I thought something had really happened to you, I was afraid I'd never see you again." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to cry. Hawkeye walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her; silently she buried her face in his chest as he held her.  
  
"It's okay," he told her as he rubbed her back, "I'm right here." Margaret began to cry harder, like always she only needed him to hold her. After a few minutes her cries turned to sobs and she pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told him as tears continued to pour, "I know it's stupid to get angry at you over something so dumb."  
  
"No, don't say that," he said running a thumb across her cheek, "I shouldn't have done it, there's no excuse."  
  
"You don't understand," she said stepping away.  
  
"What don't I understand?" He took a step closer to her, but she backed up and sat on the bed.  
  
"Here, sit down," she directed him to sit beside her so they were facing each other.  
  
"Alright," he said a little confused.  
  
"People have always been coming in and out of my life," Margaret started, "Every person that I've ever gotten close to, just ended up leaving in the end. I suppose that's why I put that barricade up in the first place. I've never had some one love me like this before, not like you." Hawkeye was watching her intensely, his eyes were moist, "And I got scared when you didn't come up. I was afraid that it was going to happen again, that I was going to be left alone," suddenly she broke down crying, "I can't lose you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her hair as he held her, "I promise."  
  
"I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do with out you," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "No one's ever meant this much to me before."  
  
He pulled her up so they were almost touching noses, looking her square in the eye he said, "I have never, nor will I ever, love someone more than I love you. I don't think I could live with myself if something ever happened to you."  
  
"Oh Hawkeye," she whispered, "What would I do without you?"  
  
"I promise you'll never have to find out," he whispered back as he nuzzled her. She leaned against his chest, relaxing for the first time in two days.  
  
"I should have told you my about insecurities sooner," Margaret said as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Everyone gets a little scared at some point, especially when they have something that means so much to them."  
  
"I know that now." She sat up and looked at him. "I feel bad about everything that happened, I was awfully ruff on the nurses."  
  
"I know, I already got chewed out by half of them." Margaret giggled as he explained what had happened. "And you know something else? When I was in the mess tent everyone seemed to staring at me, like they knew what was going on."  
  
"I didn't tell anyone, I can't imagine who would do that."  
  
"I have a couple of ideas."  
  
"No, they wouldn't do that," she said strongly referring to the others, "But even if they did, why would anyone care?" Hawkeye shrugged his shoulders. "I mean no one else knows about us but us."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Unless," she paused and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"No one could have seen us, we've been careful. I haven't kissed you without knowing we were alone," he said cutting her off.  
  
"I wasn't thinking that." She shifted so she was practically in his lap.  
  
"Then what were you thinking?"  
  
"Well, maybe they heard us." She said mischievously, eyes twinkling with fun.  
  
"I know that's not possible, we've been especially careful about that. I remember because I almost swallowed my tongue once."  
  
"Really? I must have not been there for that one. You were always the screamer," she teased.  
  
"Speak for your self," he told her shifting on the bed.  
  
"Go ahead deny it."  
  
"Okay, I admit I let myself go a bit in Tokyo, but there was no way anyone could have heard us. We were on the top floor far away from the other suites."  
  
"You do have a point there," she knew he was right, it looked like he was going to win this one.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad thing if someone did find out about us," he said jolting her from her thoughts.  
  
"Oh?" This was news to her. He'd always been in favor of keeping it a secret.  
  
"What would be so bad about telling everyone that I'm love with an amazing, caring, gentle, loving, woman? Who just so happens to have a wonderful sense of humor, a body I could worship forever, and who just has to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. What kind of fool would want to hide that?"  
  
"Damn," she said as she let out a heavy breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was really good."  
  
"So it worked?" He asked as he neared her again, mouth close to hers.  
  
"Umm Hmm," she muttered as he drew her into a soft kiss. She meant to pull away from him, just to tease him and let him suffer. Suddenly it didn't look like that was going to happen.  
  
Margaret moved closer, giving her self better access to his lips. Her hands went to his head as she pulled him into her, deepening the kiss. Slowly he pushed her down onto the cot so her shoulders and back were squarely resting against the mattress and he was on top. The once gentle kisses had suddenly turned hot and passionate. Hawkeye's hand went under her shirt and proceeded to caress the soft skin. With in moments he had lifted the clothing over her head and disposed of it to the floor. Margaret struggled with his belt as her unhooked her bra. Five minutes later the floor was scattered with hastily discarded clothing.  
  
About an hour later the exhausted couple lay sprawled across her bed. Hawkeye was lying between her legs, head resting on her chest. In the beginning of their romance, out of pure exhaustion, he'd collapse onto her after they'd made love. Now it had turned into one of his favorite spots. She would run her hands up and down his back and through his hair, calming him until his breathing had deepened and settled into a steady rhythm.  
  
"You know," Margaret said softly, eyes looking at the ceiling, "I wonder what Frank would do if he caught us like this."  
  
"What? You mean all sweaty and tired, lying on top of one another? That type of thing?" Hawkeye said drowsily. His eyes closed as she continued to stroke his hair.  
  
"Yeah," she chuckled, "Could you just imagine his face?"  
  
"Sure, his best fling and worst enemy in bed together. He'd kill us before we could even get out a word," he mumbled into her chest.  
  
"Well it would serve him right," she said a strongly, "Did you know that we never did anything like this when he was here?"  
  
"No I did not," Hawkeye didn't really want to hear about her and Frank in bed.  
  
"Well we didn't, he'd just drop over for a quick romp between the sheets and then leave. Ooh it used to make me so angry." She was talking more to herself than him.  
  
"Baby," Hawkeye tired to catch her attention.  
  
"And he was always so smug, he wasn't even good."  
  
"Honey," he said louder, she was working her self into a fit.  
  
"It was like that every single time!"  
  
"Margaret!" Hawkeye finally yelled. He pulled him self up so they were face to face, her hands were now around his shoulders.  
  
"What?" She had no clue.  
  
"Frank isn't here, he's never coming back. I'm here, I love you. That's all that matters," he said as he kissed her softly.  
  
"I know, he just really gets to me. I'm sorry," she kissed him again.  
  
"Besides, I'm way better than Frank," Hawkeye said a few centimeters away from her lips, smirking.  
  
"Radar could have been better than Frank, he was that bad."  
  
Hawkeye pressed his lips to hers to quiet her, "Please, I'm having a hard enough time thinking about you and Frank together."  
  
She kissed him again and said, "I'm sorry, I forgot to think how you'd feel about hearing all this," she could tell he was feeling a little rejected.  
  
"That's okay, Frank is gone. It's just us for now on," he told her, stroking her face. Margaret smiled and placed her hand on his. Again they kissed sweetly.  
  
"I love being able to do that," she said as he slowly pulled away, her eyes were still closed.  
  
Hawkeye twirled a few strands of her hair with his fingers, quickly a smile spread across his face. "I can think of something else I love being able to do."  
  
"You read my mind," she said giving him an innovative leer.  
  
Hawkeye pulled him self-up further so he was directly on top of her. "I promise you that you won't think about Frank once," he said kissing her soundly, "I'm much better than that."  
  
It was about five O'clock in the morning when the P.A. came on. Wounded were arriving by chopper, jeep, and ambulance. It was going to be a long one. Everyone came out to greet the injured, except for a two certain people.  
  
"Has anyone seen Pierce or Houlihan?" Colonel Potter called when he realized they were no where to be seen.  
  
"I haven't seen him since this afternoon," BJ called back, although he was too busy concentrating on his patient to worry at the moment.  
  
"Well, I did see Hawkeye in the shower after dinner. He told me he was going to work things over with the major," Father Mulcahy spoke up as he assisted to carry one of the wounded off the bus.  
  
"That's probably what happened," Potter said as he examined the next kid, "They've gotten into an argument again. Who knows how long they've been going at it."  
  
"It's probably all over now, she would have killed him by now," Charles chuckled beside him.  
  
"Could be, she's as fiery as hornets nest in July," Potter sent the next one in. "Klinger!" He called.  
  
"Yes sir?" The Lebanese bellowed as he hurried over.  
  
"Go over to Major Houlihan's tent. Get her and Captain Pierce, they're probably still going at each other's throats."  
  
"Right sir," Klinger said as he dashed across the compound.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret never heard the announcement; in fact they weren't even awake, but instead in a deep sleep. After their 'busy' night they finally fell asleep around three O'clock in each other's arms. Margaret was sleeping with her back to Hawkeye while he slept with his face resting against the back of her neck. His arms were securely wrapped around her waist as she threaded her fingers through his.  
  
Klinger rounded the corner and came up to her door. Silently he knocked, no answer. He couldn't hear any voices; maybe they weren't there. Again he knocked on the door, still nothing. Slowly he opened the door and walked in, maybe they had gotten into another fight and the captain had already left. Maybe the major was sleeping. Klinger walked over to the bed, she was sleeping. He was about to shake her shoulder when suddenly he realized she wasn't alone.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry this took a while. I was really busy with school. Please review. I would really appreciate it. The more reviews, the quicker I'll be able to get the next chapter out. 


	6. Chapter six

It's safe to say that Klinger was beside him self when he caught a glimpse of the voluptuous major sleeping, mind you that her soft curves were only covered from the waist down. By now she had rolled over and into her lover's strong arms, exposing only her back to the distraught Sargent. Her blonde head was buried deep in his chest as her arms entwined around his waist and torso. His eyes followed her slim frame upwards until he could see the man more clearly. He didn't look like a general; he was lean and muscular. His hair was the darkest black and his skin was a shade darker than the major's was. In fact he looked young, very young.  
  
Klinger let out a loud gasp as he realized whom she was sleeping with. He couldn't believe it. If he was panicking before, he was frantic now. Hysteria washed over him as he looked on the lovers' sleeping forms. They could wake up at any moment. What would they say if they looked up and saw him standing before them? Carefully he tried to make for the door. He backed up slowly only to bump into her nightstand.  
  
It was a sight Klinger was sure he'd never witness, and never hoped to. Major Houlihan and Captain Pierce were actually in the same bed together. She was practically ontop of him, her bare body pressed against his. It was almost unreal. Well, it had been two years since the war started; it was about time they got together. It might not have been so bad; considering they were only partially covered and he was standing on what felt like someone's pants, but now it had just gotten worse, he had been spotted.  
  
It was hard to tell in the darkness, but a few feet away he could make out a pair of glaring eyes, watching him silently. Klinger froze, how was he going to explain this one?  
  
Hawkeye had been watching the Sargent, as he stood immobilized in the center of Margaret's tent. He'd woken up as soon as he heard Klinger crash into the table. He knew he was going to have to answer a lot of questions, but this really wasn't the place or time. He'd have to talk with Klinger later, when was dressed. Hawkeye sat up best he could with out disturbing the slumbering woman who was cuddled against him.  
  
Noticing that he had been acknowledged Klinger attempted to tell the captain the reason for his intrusion. Hawkeye cut him off before he could say a word. Silently the other man held a finger to his lips and pointed to the sleeping major. Right, Klinger understood, they didn't want her to wake up and find him. With out saying a word he continued to describe to the doctor why he had come. With one finger he made the motion of a helicopter by imitating chopper blades circling in the air, but Hawkeye only looked at him wonder. He shrugged his shoulders and gave him a questioning look. Klinger repeated the motion above his head and then mouthed the word 'Wounded' to the captain; he still wasn't getting it. He was going to try another approach, but his eyes were fixed on the luscious, naked back before him.  
  
Suddenly the major shifted as she snuggled closer to Hawkeye, mumbling something into his neck. Hawkeye froze, he stayed perfectly still until he was sure she was fully asleep. Klinger was sure she was going to wake up and find him standing there. He clenched his eyes shut and waited for the blow. When nothing happened he opened one eye to see why she wasn't yelling. She was asleep. Hawkeye was still lying there motionless, his eyes pleading the other man to get to the point.  
  
The young clerk then proceeded to demonstrate his charade skills by pretending to cut and sew along a dotted line. Finally Hawkeye nodded in understanding. Wounded had just arrived, they were needed in the OR. Quietly he motioned for Klinger to slowly make his way to door and leave; they'd be right there. Before he opened to door to walk out, Hawkeye held a finger to his lips again signaling to keep this quiet, not a word to anyone. Klinger nodded in agreement and ran out the door.  
  
"Margaret," Hawkeye whispered as he nuzzled her. Klinger had just left; they had to be in the operating room right away.  
  
"Hmmm?" She groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She was still half-asleep.  
  
"Come on baby," he reluctantly pulled away and climbed over her and out of bed. "Margaret, honey?"  
  
She was out cold. What was he going to do? Suddenly he knew. Swiftly he bent over and kissed her passionately, opening her mouth with his tongue. Her response was amazing, instantly he felt her react to him, trying to work her way farther into his mouth. He finished the kiss and pulled away, she was looking at him wide eyed.  
  
"Why did you stop?" She asked as she sat up, noticing he had put his boxers back on. "It's only five after three, where are you going?"  
  
"Wounded," he said simply, then suddenly realizing they were waiting for him in surgery.  
  
"I didn't hear any announcement," she was puzzled.  
  
"You're a deep sleeper," he quickly said as he stood up, she didn't have to know about Klinger right away.  
  
"Well, that's all thanks to you," she said grinning. Margaret stood up and put her arms around his waist. Again she kissed him deeply.  
  
Hawkeye wanted to carry this further but there were wounded outside, "Are you going to the OR like this?" He asked looking her naked form up and down. Then he added slyly, "Because I really don't mind."  
  
"Wounded!" She shouted, it finally had registered there were injured soldiers outside. Quickly she pulled away from him and began digging through the pile of clothes. Hawkeye watched with amusement as she threw his shirt at him and rummaged for her own.  
  
When they were both fully dressed he looked to her and said, "I'll see you there, I'll be the one wearing white."  
  
She gave him a kiss and replied, "Hurry up, I don't want us to appear at the same time, someone might get an idea."  
  
"Alright I'm going," he turned and walked over to the opposite end of the tent. Stealthily his lifted the flap and rolled under.  
  
A few moments later he walked into the scrub room. BJ looked at him with surprise as he pulled on his bottoms.  
  
"Well look who finally decided to join us," BJ said as gave his friend a questioning glance. Hawkeye slipped off his shirt and pulled on a white one.  
  
"Must have been some nurse," Charles chuckled behind him.  
  
Hawkeye looked at them with annoyance, "Why do you care where I was? It's none of your business."  
  
"You don't have to get puffy Pierce," Potter stepped in, "You were the one who was late, not us."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." He hated it when they got on his case.  
  
"So did you and Major Houlihan work things through?" Father Mulcahy piped up; "It must have been some conversation."  
  
"Well after what Klinger told me it would seem so," Colonel potter added before Hawk could get a word out.  
  
Hawkeye's heart nearly stopped. Oh God. Klinger wouldn't tell anyone, would he? Margaret was going to be upset. What was he going to do? How was he going to explain this one?  
  
"Listen Colonel I can explain," he needed to tell him the whole story.  
  
"Don't worry about it son, Klinger already told me how you two stayed up all night discussing the problem. He said you had made good progress, you were even laughing when he went to find you."  
  
"What?" Hawkeye was a little confused. What was he talking about?  
  
"That's ok lad, I'm just happy you two got through this little quarrel. The major needed some help with those reports anyway."  
  
"Oh yeah," that ingenious Klinger had given them a false story, "We worked it though all right, many times."  
  
"Glad to hear it," the elder man said as he slapped his back.  
  
BJ and Charles walked by him on their way out. "I don't see any bruises or slashes," Charles commented to his bunkmate, "Do you Hunnicutt?"  
  
"No Charles I don't, isn't that interesting?"  
  
"Oh shut up," Hawkeye warned as they giggled in amusement.  
  
During surgery everything seemed to run smoothly. No one made any comments about their friends' strange disappearance or the fact that they showed up around the same time looking rather peaked.  
  
Afterwards the group headed into the mess tent for some coffee. Hawkeye laid his head on the table, she had really worn him out, it was too bad they hadn't gotten more sleep. Well, not really. Margaret was sitting across the table from him; she had her leg brushed up against his, her foot was locked around his ankle.  
  
"How long were we in there?" BJ asked as he yawned and refilled his cup.  
  
"Seventeen hours," Klinger replied blandly, he was watching the young couple. They weren't acting all lovey-dovey to each other at the moment, but he could tell they had a deep, mutual love.  
  
"Oh God," Beej replied as he let his headrest on the table.  
  
"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to bed," Charles announced as he stood up.  
  
"That's a good idea Winchester," Potter commented as he too stood and headed towards the door.  
  
"I think I'll retire as well," Father Mulcahy was almost asleep, "That is if I can make it to my tent."  
  
"Good night," Klinger said sheepishly as he looked over at Margaret and Hawkeye. He still felt really embarrassed about walking in on them.  
  
"I'm sure you two are tired as well, I mean staying up talking all night," BJ exclaimed as the room decreased to just the three of them.  
  
"Yeah," Margaret yawned. She too was tired.  
  
"I'll see you back at the Swamp Hawk?" BJ asked his friend, he face still resting against the cool wood.  
  
"Ya, I'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Okay see you in a bit, good night Margaret," BJ said standing up and walking out the double doors.  
  
"Good night BJ," she smiled sleepily.  
  
The other two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the peacefulness.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," Hawkeye said picking his head up off the table. He looked her square in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong?" She was suddenly worried.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. It's nothing like that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"There's something I think you should know about." Margaret just starred at him, what game was he playing?  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You can't get up set okay? It's all been taken care of. There is nothing for you to worry about," he took her hand and held it.  
  
"Would you just please tell me what the hell is wrong," she was becoming upset by his idleness.  
  
"This isn't anyone's fault, it was just a simple mistake, okay?" He didn't want her to blow up at him.  
  
"Hawkeye," her eyes were beginning to flare up.  
  
"Promise me you won't get mad," he said sternly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"Alright, alright. I promise. Now tell me what's going on." Her voice was getting louder.  
  
"This morning when the wounded came, neither one of us heard the announcement."  
  
"I thought you said you did."  
  
"I never said that. I said you were a deep sleeper."  
  
"Did you hear the ambulance?"  
  
"No, when we didn't show up Colonel Potter told Klinger to come and find us." Margaret was watching him intensely; she wasn't sure what he was trying to say. "Klinger knocked on your door, but no one answered it. He thought you might have been sleeping so he came in."  
  
"Oh God, don't tell me," her eyes had suddenly gotten very big.  
  
"He found us in bed together." Margaret hadn't an expression on her face.  
  
After a few moments she said, "Do you know what will happen if anyone finds out about us?"  
  
"Margaret listen to me."  
  
"We'll never hear the end of it." She was getting carried away again.  
  
"Margaret!" That quieted her, "I woke up when he came in. He told me about the wounded and left. He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"And you think he can actually keep his mouth shut?" Her voice was still a little loud.  
  
He tried to reassure her, "When I talked to Potter I learned he gave him a false story. As far as anyone knows we spent the night talking and working on reports."  
  
Margaret seemed to have calmed down after hearing this, "Do you think he'll tell anyone?"  
  
"No." He told her plainly.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed," she exclaimed, "We weren't even dressed! We were hardly covered with a blanket!"  
  
"Margaret it's okay."  
  
"It's okay? It certainly is not okay. That man walked into my tent and practically saw me naked!"  
  
"He did not. You were pressed against me; he couldn't see anything but your back. Everything else was covered up with the blanket."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I make sure you were covered up?"  
  
"Okay, fine. I believe you." She was starring at her coffee cup.  
  
"Honey," he reached out to her again, "Everything's going to be okay. Klinger won't tell a soul."  
  
"I know. He's a good person." She nodded as she spoke. Hawkeye smiled, she was going to be fine. "Do you really have to go back to the Swamp?"  
  
Hawkeye smiled again, "I'll tell you what. I'll go in and make my self-seen and get into bed. After they fall asleep I'll make my way over to your tent and we can cuddle."  
  
"It sounds like a good plan." She leaned across the table and brushed his lips with hers. "But nothing more, I'm exhausted."  
  
"You and me both," he said with an understanding grin. Margaret kissed him again.  
  
Later that night when everyone was asleep Hawkeye got up, he looked around the tent to make sure his bunkmates were really sleeping. BJ was buried under a pile of pillows as Charles snored softly in his corner. Hawkeye slipped on his boots and grabbed his robe, then headed out the door.  
  
The compound was quiet, everyone was sleeping. He walked behind the row of tents and rounded the corner when he got to her tent. With one last glance over his shoulder he opened the door and crept inside.  
  
Her tent was dark, almost pitch black. Quietly he let his robe slide to floor and slipped off his boots. Hawkeye walked over to the bed and watched as she slept soundly. He pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor beside him. Slowly he pulled back the covers and climbed in behind her. She was almost against the wall, she knew he would come. Hawkeye slid his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. Instantly she cuddled into him, wrapping her arms around his. With out saying a word they both fell asleep.  
  
It was late the next morning when Hawkeye woke up. Sleepily, he felt around the cot for the woman that he'd fallen asleep holding. When he realized the space on the pillow beside him was empty he opened his eyes and looked around. Ah, there she was. She was lying on top of him. Her legs were entwined with his as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She was sleeping face to face with his belly button. He admitted this was a little strange, but they'd woken up in some pretty bizarre positions before. Sleepily he ran his fingers through her soft hair and across her back.  
  
"Hmmm, that feels nice," she mumbled against his stomach.  
  
"I know, I like it too," he replied as his hands moved down her arms.  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"That's just because you know how to hit the right spots."  
  
"So do you, and in more places than one." Hawkeye could feel her grinning against his stomach. Her warm, sweet, breath was intoxicating. Almost instantly he could feel his arousal start to build as she continued to blow hot breath so close to his boxers. Margaret could tell what he was thinking; he wasn't very hard to read. Slowly she began to place tantalizing kisses across his defined abdomen and upwards and over his chest. When she began to kiss and lick her way across his neck he groaned and lifted his chin. After a few moments Hawkeye couldn't take it anymore, quickly he rolled them over and pushed her onto her back.  
  
"Wait," he said suddenly sitting up, pulling his lips away from hers. With out any warning Hawkeye rolled off her and climbed to his feet.  
  
"Where are you going? I thought we both had the morning off," she was very bewildered by his behavior; it wasn't like him to walk away from sex.  
  
"We do," he replied as he walked across the tent. He picked up the bolt and slid it through the door.  
  
"Good idea," she gave him smile of relief. They didn't need a repeat of the other night, or worse.  
  
"I figure we've already traumatized enough people," he grinned as he walked back over to the cot. He sat beside her and smiled, "Now where were we?" He asked as he kissed her passionately.  
  
Klinger was filling out the daily reports when Hawkeye walked into the office later that morning. Instantly the Sargent looked down and continued to type when he saw who it was, he was still plenty embarrassed about walking in on them. Hawkeye smiled, he knew what the other man was thinking.  
  
"Klinger it's okay," Hawkeye said as he sat on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Sir, do you think we could talk about this some other time? I'm rather busy," he pointed to the typewriter.  
  
"I think we should talk about it now, you've been avoiding me."  
  
Suddenly he stopped his typing, "Listen, I know I shouldn't have walked right in, but Colonel Potter told me to find you!" The Lebanese was getting excited. He hated to think about two of his friends lying naked in bed together.  
  
"It's okay, It was an honest mistake. Any one could have made it." Hawkeye understood how he felt; it was rather awkward for him too. "We should have locked the door."  
  
"You mean you're not mad?" Hawkeye shook his head no. "But what about Major Houlihan? I just know she's gonna kill me the next time she sees me."  
  
"Margaret's not mad," Hawkeye said as he let his hand rest on Klinger's shoulder. "Don't worry about her."  
  
"You're joking right?" He didn't believe it, "Are we talking about the same Margaret Houlihan? The Margaret Houlihan who tried to have you court- martialed more than two dozen times?"  
  
"Listen to me," Hawk caught his eyes with his gaze, "Margaret is not mad at you, no one is. In fact we're rather relieved that someone found out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. It's just that we need to keep this between the three of us, okay? We don't want anyone else to know."  
  
"Oh yes sir, I won't tell a soul. I promise." Klinger crossed his heart.  
  
"We're just not ready to make our relationship public yet."  
  
"I understand, besides who would believe me anyway?" Klinger laughed, then looking at Hawkeye's expression said, "No offense, but you two haven't always gotten along in the past. I still don't believe it."  
  
"I know, I could hardly believe it myself in the beginning. But over time you get used to the idea." Hawkeye smiled again, "Thanks Klinger, this really means a lot to us."  
  
"No problem," the two men shook hands. "Just make sure you lock the door locked for now on."  
  
"You don't have to worry, I've learned my lesson," Hawkeye said as he stood and walked into Post Op.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Okay, I know it's not the greatest chapter, but like I said; I've been busy. Please review and tell me what you think. Good or bad, I love the criticism. I'm out of ideas at the moment for the next chapter. If you have one please put it in with your review.  
  
Thank you. 


	7. Chapter seven

"Don't let him get in too close!"  
  
"Cover the Father!"  
  
"Block! Block!"  
  
"Klinger! Get the ball!"  
  
"I'm open! Over here!"  
  
"Watch out for Winchester!"  
  
Klinger tried to shoot the ball, but he was suddenly over come but the impeccable Major Charles Emerson Winchester III.  
  
"Help! BJ!" Klinger shouted as he tired to fend the doctor off. Charles was towering over him, blocking him from plain sight. BJ ran around and opened for the pass. Klinger hastily threw the ball to the taller man, not noticing the fair Major Houlihan waiting on the side. As the ball was released from his fingertips Margaret grabbed for the ball and took off towards the hoop.  
  
"Go Margaret!" The Padre yelled excitedly, waving his hat in the air. Colonel Potter bounded out below the basket, trying to keep her from scoring. Quickly she stepped under the basket and laid the ball into the hoop. As it descended from the net and onto the ground an eruption of cheers exploded from the three team mates.  
  
"Wait, wait," BJ said holding his hands up in confusion, "Let's just hold on a minute." He walked over to where everyone had gathered. "I don't think that basket should count."  
  
"What? That was a perfectly good shot and you know it!" Margaret yelled at him. It was a perfectly good regulation shot; he just hated to lose. Automatically everyone began to shout and put their two cents in.  
  
"You took too many steps! And you traveled!" BJ yelled amidst the noise.  
  
"Now listen here Hunnicutt!" She was about to give him a thorough talking to when Colonel Potter blew his whistle.  
  
"Enough!" He shouted as the group quieted. "From where I was standing everything looked regulation. Houlihan gets the basket!"  
  
Margaret laughed triumphantly as BJ tried to reconcile with Potter.  
  
"But, Colonel!"  
  
"Ha ha!" Margaret laughed at him. "What's the matter? Can't stand to be beaten by a woman?" BJ growled back as he clenched his jaw. The bickering resumed as they continued to make vast amounts of noise, attracting much curious attention.  
  
"Pierce!" Colonel Potter yelled as the younger doctor came into view. "Would you come over here for a second?" He said waving him over.  
  
Hawkeye had just returned from running. He was wearing a tight pair of black sweatpants that were pulled up to his knees; in his hand he held a white T-shirt. His muscled torso, covered in sweat, gleamed in the sun as the rays of light ran across it. His hair was tasseled and messy, giving him that peaked look. Margaret watched hungrily as he walked over to them.  
  
'God did he looks good' Margaret thought to herself as she let her gaze run over his body. Suddenly she noticed how hot it was out there.  
  
"Yes Colonel?" Hawkeye asked as he neared them.  
  
"Is it legal for you take a step with the ball with out it being called traveling?" All them were looking at him.  
  
"It depends," he scratched his shoulder. "What kind of shot was it?" He paused, "What is this about?"  
  
"Houlihan made a lay in, she took a step. Hunnicutt doesn't think it's legal." Potter told him gesturing to the two. Hawkeye smiled slightly at Margaret.  
  
She was staring at him hard. If they hadn't been in present company she would have jumped on him right there. He had a really nice ass, among other spectacular features. Those sweatpants were really tight, they were beginning to turn her on.  
  
"Major Houlihan?" Nurse Kellye walked up beside her, breaking her from her fantasies. "Has the inventory already been taken in the supply shed? If it hasn't I'd be more than happy to volunteer."  
  
Margaret thought about that for a moment. She had done it last night, but this was a great opportunity to get him alone.  
  
"Um, I'll take care of it Kellye. There are a couple of things I needed to do anyway." She said as she addressed the other nurse. Kellye gave her a pleasing yet surprised smile.  
  
"Thanks Major," she said walking away.  
  
"Do you think one of you could help me?" She was looking at Hawkeye the whole time.  
  
BJ objected to the idea, "We need to stay here and settle this." He hated to do inventory.  
  
"I'll do it," Hawkeye gruffly volunteered. He was trying to sound mad, but he winked at Margaret.  
  
"There's a good scout," Potter said as he watched Hawkeye follow Margaret. Quickly the others forgot about them and went back to arguing.  
  
"Hurry up Pierce, we don't have all day!" She shouted, she was walking at break neck speed. He was practically stepping on her heals, but he knew she was trying to throw them off.  
  
He opened the door and let her walk in before him. As soon as he closed the door and turned around she was on him. She pushed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely as she let her hands roam over his sweaty body. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. Margaret's hands went to his head; she opened her mouth wider, giving him better access. He widened his stance, letting her move in between his legs as his pushed his pelvis against her stomach.  
  
Slowly he began to walk her backwards until they were standing beside a pile of mattresses. Gently he pushed her down; keeping his body aligned with hers the whole time. He laid on top of her, trying to get her shirt over her head as she ran her hands along his back. He pulled her legs around his waist, letting his hand stroke the inside of her thigh. With in minutes clothes littered the floor as the two continued on the mattresses above.  
  
They were lying in the center of the pile of mattresses, holding tightly onto each other. This time it was her turn. Hawkeye stroked her hair as she lay atop him, reveling in the after glow. Her head was lying in the center of his chest, right above his heart. She didn't think anything could be more perfect. She fell asleep as he held her.  
  
"Hey buddy, long time no see," BJ commented as Hawkeye walked into the shower the next morning. "We missed you last night."  
  
"I take it that Winchester drove you up the wall," Hawkeye said as turned on the water.  
  
"I can't take that man any longer, one more night alone and I'll kill him." BJ hit the side of the stall with his fist. Hawkeye chuckled in response. "So what happened?" BJ asked curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You never came back."  
  
Hawkeye had to think for a moment, he didn't want to give it away. "Margaret and I did the inventory and then she went to her tent and I went to the officers club," he said simply.  
  
"Sounds fun," BJ smirked as he rinsed the soap from his hair. "Better than an evening with Charles, he played his record player most of the night. If he does it again tonight I'm going to shove that player in his ear!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Hawkeye shrugged his robe off his shoulders and hung it on the hook.  
  
BJ's eyes grew wide as his looked at his best friend, "What happened to you?" He nearly shouted.  
  
"Huh? What do mean what happened to me?" Hawkeye asked as he stepped under the water.  
  
"Your back! It's covered with welts!"  
  
Hawkeye looked over his shoulder. BJ was right, although they weren't welts, they were scratches. Silently he blushed as he thought about the night before. He'd have to tell Margaret to keep her nails more filed.  
  
"You dog, no wonder we didn't see you last night!" BJ smiled widely. He loved to tease Hawkeye. "So what was her name, was she any good?"  
  
"Shut up," Hawkeye told him gruffly. He didn't need anyone digging their noses into their romance, let alone other aspects.  
  
"Well apparently so." Hawkeye tightened his jaw.  
  
BJ laughed heartily at his friend's expression. Silently Hawkeye continued to wash. He soaped his chest, there were bite marks running along his stomach as well. Cautiously he turned away so BJ couldn't see.  
  
"And what's this?" BJ interrupted, he was looking at Hawkeye's neck. "It looks like a hickey!"  
  
Instantly Hawkeye put his hand over the mark, causing BJ to laugh harder. He turned off the water and grabbed his robe. Agitated, he walked out of the shower tent leaving BJ laughing just as loud.  
  
He grumbled and muttered all the way back to Swamp. Quickly he opened the door and stepped inside. Margaret was sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hi," he said wondering why she was there. He walked around and opened his footlocker.  
  
"Hi your self," she said watching him.  
  
"Didn't we just say good-bye?"  
  
"I had to see you again, I had a really nice time last night." She smiled lovingly at him.  
  
"Me too," he told her as leaned down and kissed her. "Which do you prefer?" He asked holding up two pairs of boxers.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I'm more partial to the white ones." She loved the way he looked in them.  
  
"Me too," again he leaned down and kissed her again. Then he stood up and turned his back to her as he slipped them on. He dropped his robe and began looking for a clean pair of pants.  
  
"Oh honey!" She shouted when she saw his back. She stood up and ran her hands along the scratches. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"I didn't even realize them until BJ told me," he said with his back still facing her.  
  
"BJ saw them? What did you say?"  
  
"I didn't say anything, I just walked out of the showers. He was laughing."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry," she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Don't feel bad, I find it kind of sexy."  
  
"You poor thing," she let her face rest against his shoulders.  
  
"Believe me, I never even realized you were doing it. I was a little preoccupied remembered?" He was rubbing her arms.  
  
"I still feel bad, especially since BJ saw."  
  
Hawkeye turned in her arms so they were facing each other. "Don't worry about it. I'd be upset if you didn't do it. It just means I'm fulfilling my part."  
  
"You're so cute," she muttered as she kissed him softly. After a few moments he broke it off.  
  
"That reminds me, BJ will be back soon. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She was still a little dazed.  
  
"You were waiting for me."  
  
"Oh yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight."  
  
"I don't know, they're never very good."  
  
I need a date, it's either going to be you or Charles."  
  
Hawkeye gave her a disgusted look, "Charles?"  
  
"That's right, take your pick." She was smiling wickedly.  
  
"Alright, I'll go. Anything to keep you away from Charles Winchester."  
  
"Good, I'll see you then." She gave him one last kiss and then left.  
  
"Attention everyone!" Colonel Potter stood at the head of the mess tent addressing the camp. "The movie is about to begin." There was a big cheer from the crowd. "Tonight we finally get to watch something I know we've all been anxious to see. Ladies and gentlemen, The Moon is Blue!"  
  
The whole tent burst into cheers.. Margaret put her hand on his back, rubbing it in a way that drove him crazy. They probably weren't going to last the movie.  
  
"Klinger, the lights!" The lights turned off and the movie began to play. Potter took his seat beside Margaret.  
  
After half an hour or so Hawkeye felt her begin to lean against him, she was beginning to nod off, or so he thought. Silently she moved her hand so it was resting on his thigh. Hawkeye felt his pulse start to quicken, why did she have to do this now? Slowly her hand started to move upward, quickly he put his hand on hers to stop her. Her fingers were caressing the inside of his thigh, still driving him crazy. He cleared his throat in response and pushed her hand off his leg.  
  
Margaret turned her head and looked at him through the corner of her eye. She continued to pretend to yawn and stretch her arms. Casually she stood up and walked out of the mess tent, her eyes telling him to follow. Hawkeye sat there for a few minutes, contemplating the best way of getting out with out someone becoming suspicious. Finally he had an idea.  
  
Hawkeye tapped BJ on the shoulder, "I told Able I'd check on Private Danielson at nine thirty, I'll see you later."  
  
BJ nodded his head, he was too infatuated with the movie. Hawkeye stood up and walked out. First he went over to Post Op and checked on Danielson, just incase someone asked around. Then he walked over to Margaret's tent.  
  
He rapped lightly on the door, quickly he heard the latch unlock and walked in. The tent was dark. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly she grabbed him from behind and let her hands run up his chest. Hawkeye felt his pulse start to quicken. He turned around and enveloped her in his arms, kissing her passionately. Least to say, they did not make it back to the movie.  
  
A few weeks later everyone was sitting in the mess tent eating breakfast. Margaret hadn't touched her food, Hawkeye was worried.  
  
"Major are you feeling alright?" He asked, she didn't look well.  
  
"I'm fine Captain," she gave him a composed response. Suddenly she stood up, "Would you all excuse me?" Quickly she ran out of the mess tent.  
  
"I hope she's okay," Colonel Potter said as he watched her rush across the compound.  
  
"It's probably the food," BJ commented as he looked at his own breakfast with disgust, "I think I could throw up too."  
  
Hawkeye was sitting there quietly, he was really worried. "I think I'll go make sure she's alright." He stood up and placed his tray on the cart.  
  
As he was walking across the compound her saw her exit the latrine and rush over to her tent. With out knocking he opened the door and walked inside. She was lying on her bed, her arm draped across her face. Hawkeye pulled up a chair and sat beside her.  
  
"Margaret," he said softly, "Are you okay?" For a moment they sat in silence. She reached for his hand and held in tightly.  
  
"I haven't felt well the last couple days, especially in the mornings."  
  
After a moment he said, "Do you think you could have picked up some sort of bug?"  
  
She pulled her arm away from her face, "Hawkeye, I'm late."  
  
"No, Bigilow is on duty for another half hour. You have plenty of time," he told her as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Hawkeye, not that kind of late. I'm overdue."  
  
"For what?" He asked staring at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Hawkeye, my watch stopped." Margaret said looking at him with tears in her eyes. Hawkeye just looked at her, staring at the woman he loved more than anything. He sat there shocked, he didn't know what to say. 


	8. Chapter eight

So here they were again, sitting in the back of a jeep as it sped across the Korean landscape. He remembered the last time they were in this situation, although that one couldn't have been anymore different. At that time they were returning from a wonderful weekend in Tokyo, a weekend that seemed to bring them closer together. This time it wasn't going to be anything like that, this time they were going to Seoul, they were going to find out for once and for all if Margaret really was pregnant.  
  
Margaret was sitting right next to him, holding his hand as she took in the scenery. She hadn't said a word since they left camp and she'd only said maybe two while they were there. This was kind of upsetting to Hawkeye, he was very confused. He'd thought she would be bubbling to the brim, talking about this and that and what they'd do if she were really pregnant. But she wasn't, she was dead silent.  
  
Hawkeye was beginning to become more and more worried. Maybe she was mad at him for getting her pregnant. They hadn't been very cautious at all about protection, there just never seemed to be any time. Everything happened on the spur of the moment and under the most unusual circumstances. They were often having to become more and more cautious about touching; the slightest graze usually sent them running back to Margaret's tent.  
  
Beside him he felt her begin to settle as she let her body rest against the seat. She still was refusing to look at him, but she kept a firm hold on his hand. Up front Klinger was driving silently, he was still a little embarrassed about what had happened. He knew about their news, but couldn't understand why they were being so quiet.  
  
"Margaret sweetie," Hawkeye said disrupting her thoughts, gently he squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?"  
  
She turned her head and looked at him, "I'm fine, there's just a lot on my mind." She smiled at his worried expression, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Listen to me," he held her face in his hand, "No matter what happens everything is going to fine. Baby or no baby I'm not going to love you any less. You're stuck with me no matter what."  
  
Margaret listened intently, that was just what she needed to hear. "Oh Hawkeye," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and leaned against his chest. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," he said softly as he let his arm rest across her back.  
  
In the front seat, out of sight, Klinger smiled happily to him self.  
  
The day before, after Margaret had told Hawkeye the news, he had been the silent one. When he finally understood what she had been so desperately trying to tell him, he sat there stunned. Margaret was worried he would be upset and leave her, she was afraid he didn't want their child. From the silence she gathered that this was true and prepared her self for what she knew was coming. He stood up from his chair, she was sure this was it. Instead, to her surprise, he stepped forward and knelt in front of her and enveloped her in his arms. He didn't say anything, he just held her.  
  
After a few moments he stood once more pulling her up with him. "Come on," he motioned as he grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked as he continued to pull her.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and turned to her, "Well we can't sit around here wondering, besides if you are pregnant we need to tell someone our good news." Abruptly he pushed open the door and pulled her out onto the compound.  
  
Least to say Colonel Potter was a little shocked when they told him. Stunned, he sat in his chair and began to fan himself.  
  
"'Pregnant?" He exclaimed, "You and Pierce?"  
  
"We aren't positive sir, that's why we'd like two passes to Seoul. I'd like to take a pregnancy test there, and it would really mean a lot to me if Hawkeye could be there as well."  
  
"I don't believe it," the colonel was talking to him self, "Pierce and Houlihan, pregnant, I just don't believe it."  
  
"Sir?" Hawkeye spoke up, "Are you okay?"  
  
Potter looked up at the couple and smiled, "Well I suppose it was about time you two got together. I've always thought you two had the makings."  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret smiled lovingly at each other, they did didn't they.  
  
"Of course you can go to Seoul!" Potter burst out, interrupting them," You two should leave right away. And if anyone asks I'll just tell them you were needed in Seoul for an unexpected lecture."  
  
"Thank you," Margaret said walking around the desk. Colonel Potter stood up and met her in a loving embrace, "This means so much to us," she whispered.  
  
"I know honey," he whispered back. "I wish all the happiness for you, even if it includes him."  
  
Hawkeye had been standing back, watching as they hugged tightly. Potter threw him a teasing glance as they pulled away.  
  
"You better take good care of her, this had better not be one of your scams," this time the older man was being serious.  
  
"I swear on my life," Hawkeye said, "I love Margaret more than anything in this world."  
  
Margaret smiled lovingly as she heard his declaration, she melted every time he said it.  
  
"Good, or I'll personally get take care of you myself if you hurt her. She deserves the very best."  
  
Margaret crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Hawkeye, "It's taken me a long time and a lot of heartbreak, but I've finally found him." Hawkeye nuzzled her lovingly at her words.  
  
Potter watched for a moment as they stood there holding each other, they looked very happy together. They had finally both found what they had been looking for.  
  
"I have you're passes right here, you can leave whenever you like," he spoke up.  
  
"Well shall we go?" Hawkeye asked her.  
  
"I suppose we should, the longer we wait the longer until we find out for sure."  
  
Potter handed them their passes, "I'll get Klinger to drive you, I don't think he'll ask any questions."  
  
"That's fine, I suppose we should tell him anyway," Hawkeye said grinning.  
  
"What's that Pierce?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Hawkeye held out his hand and helped her down from the jeep. Graciously she took it and stepped down onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Thanks Klinger," Hawkeye said as he pulled their bags from the front seat.  
  
"No problem," the corporal responded, "I'll see you guys in a few days."  
  
"Drive safely," Margaret had walked up beside Hawkeye.  
  
Klinger smiled at her concern, "Thank you major, I will."  
  
Klinger turned the engine over and put it in gear, with a smile he drove off.  
  
Hawkeye turned to Margaret who was watching the jeep disappear. "What do you say we go check in and then I'll take you out for dinner?"  
  
Margaret thought for a moment, "Maybe we could eat in, I've just been really achy today. I'd love to take a nice bubble bath," she told him as they walked into the lobby.  
  
Hawkeye smiled mischievously, "Then how about I order room service while you run the bath water."  
  
Margaret tried to sound surprised, "Really? I thought I said that I would like to take a bath, not us."  
  
Hawkeye knew she was teasing, he could play that way too. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. You can stay upstairs and take your bath and I'll come down to the bar make conversation with that nice lady." He gestured over to an over dressed Korean woman who was sitting on a barstool. It was obvious what her choice in career had been.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Margaret growled as they walked over to the front desk. Hawkeye raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
The man at the desk turned as they approached. He was a rather nice looking middle aged Korean man. "Hello sir, how may I be of service this fine evening?"  
  
"We have reservations," Hawkeye said adverting Margaret's starring eyes.  
  
"Under what name sir?"  
  
"Pierce," he told him as he looked over at Margaret.  
  
The man pulled out the card and handed him a key, "And the lady?"  
  
Hawkeye was looking at her questionably, as if to know if she rather them sleep in separate rooms. Margaret stared at him, he could be such a pain sometimes.  
  
She grabbed the key from his hand, "Really," she mumbled as she walked towards the elevator.  
  
"I guess that means she's with me," Hawkeye told the confused clerk. He then picked up the bags and hurried after her.  
  
The elevator was just shutting when he got there. Instinctively he put his leg between the closing doors and pushed his way through.  
  
"Thanks for holding the door," he said sarcastically as he pushed the button.  
  
"I thought you wanted to stay down here with your new girlfriend," she said coolly.  
  
"Nah, she wasn't my type."  
  
"Really? Then what pray tell, is your type?"  
  
Hawkeye acted as if he had to think about that. Finally he said, "Well, she has to have long blonde hair, luscious full lips, incredibly smooth long legs, a beautiful personality," he paused, "I don't think I can say anymore. I'm not sure it's legal to say things like that in elevators. "  
  
Margaret was having fun, "Maybe you'll just have to show me when we get to the room." She winked and stepped out as the doors opened.  
  
Hawkeye opened the door to their room and let her walk in before him. He set their bags by the door and walked over to the window.  
  
"This is a lovely room," she said as she walked through their suite. After a few minutes something popped into her head, "Colonel Potter didn't reserve this room. How much did you pay?"  
  
"What makes you think I paid," he said from his perch by the window.  
  
"There's no way the Army would give us a room like this," she motioned to everything around them. "I know you had something to do with this."  
  
"And what if I did," he said simply.  
  
"Hawkeye, this is the second room you've gone and paid for. Not to mention a suite!"  
  
"It's nothing Margaret, really."  
  
Margaret put her hands on her hips, "You're spending all this money on me for nothing."  
  
Hawkeye turned his head and looked at her, "I'm not," he said.  
  
Margaret gave him a confusing glance.  
  
"First off, you're not a waste," he said walking over to her, "Second of all, this isn't spending money."  
  
"What?" What was he talking about?  
  
"Whenever I go on R&R by my self I always get a nice room, the pay isn't that bad." He said letting her go and walking over to the bed.  
  
"What are you talking about? These rooms are very expensive, you can't possibly pay for them and have money left over."  
  
"And how would you know that?" He asked as he sat on the bed and leaned back onto his elbows. Margaret looked at him questionably. How would she know that? "That's what I thought."  
  
"You never said anything about having money before," she exclaimed as she sat beside him on the bed.  
  
"That's because I didn't have to. I'm not like Charles, I don't have anything to prove." He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. Margaret was stunned, she didn't know what to think. He had never shown any signs before. How could he keep this from her?  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She was feeling a bit hurt.  
  
"Eventually I would have told you, there just wasn't any reason at the moment. I suppose I never said anything before because I knew that's what you were attracted to."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She pulled away from him wondering hand.  
  
"I didn't want you to love me because of what I had, I wanted you to love me for me. When we first met you were only interested in men with money and power. Men with high ranks and high pay grades, I didn't want to be one of them."  
  
"How could you think I wouldn't love you for who you are? I don't care about how much money you have." She stood up and stepped back.  
  
Hawkeye sat up and looked at her, "It wasn't just you, it was everything. I didn't want that part of my life to take over. I don't need it, any of it. I mean, look at Charles! Can't you see how greedy and self absorbed he is?"  
  
Margaret stared hard at him, she was debating hard with her self.  
  
"Margaret, you can't be mad! I mean if you think about it, we hardly know anything about each other's personal lives. There is so much we don't about each other."  
  
She let out a deep sigh, "You're right, I don't know anything about you other than what's happened here."  
  
Suddenly she felt as if she were with someone else, she felt like she didn't know him. Hawkeye could see her distress, swiftly he went over and took her in his arms.  
  
"That's why we're together," he whispered in her hair, "To find out everything about each other." Margaret held onto his waist, that sounded nice. Suddenly he pulled away. "Let's start right now."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Everything, I want to know every little thing about you." Hawkeye had a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Will you tell me something first?" She asked snuggling up to him again.  
  
"Anything," he said holding her tight.  
  
"How did you, you know?" She felt funny asking him, she didn't want to sound like a gold digger.  
  
"You're talking about the money?" Margaret nodded against his chest. "My grandfather owned one of the largest apple orchards in Maine. When he died it went to my father and two of his brothers and their families. Come fall the whole family goes up there and helps with the cider making. It's sort of a family business."  
  
Margaret had never heard anything so wholesome in her whole life. His family made apple cider, that sounded wonderful. Something about that made him even more attractive. She thought it was cute. She could just picture him standing on a ladder picking fresh apples from a big apple tree.  
  
Hawkeye could feel her smiling against his neck, "That sounds wonderful."  
  
"It is," he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
Hawkeye grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her with him, "Tell me more."  
  
"Anything you want," he said pulling her into the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Tell me about your family. How many cousins do you have? Tell me about your grandparents."  
  
Hawkeye kissed her soundly as his hands began to travel to the front of her shirt. "Later," he mumbled against her warm skin as he unbuttoned her blouse.  
  
"Okay," she got out between kisses, they were becoming more and more heated. Finally he got her shirt open, instantly he pushed it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Margaret worked hastily on his shirt as his hand slipped under the hem of skirt.  
  
It was a while later when they had finally gotten into the tub. Margaret was lying on top of him, her head resting in the middle of his chest. He let his arm hang over the side as the other held tightly onto her. Bubbles filled the bath almost to the brim, in the background they had a few candles burning.  
  
"I'm scared," Margaret said softly, she was opening up to him fully for the first time in days.  
  
"About what?" He was happy she was ready to talk to him.  
  
"Oh, a whole bunch of things."  
  
"Tell me about them."  
  
"I'm scared about having this baby, I'm scared if it'll be a healthy baby or not, I'm scared about losing my commission, I'm scared about getting sent back to the states with out you."  
  
Hawkeye knew how she felt, he felt the same way. "I'll never let that happen," he whispered as he brought his other hand around her. Margaret turned over in his arms and wrapped her arms around his torso. She loved lying like that in his arms. It always made her feel better.  
  
"You know," Margaret spoke up, "For being 6'2" you have small feet."  
  
"I know, I get that all the time."  
  
"Don't worry," she smiled, "You have other areas that more than make up for it."  
  
Margaret had just put on her bathrobe and walked out into the living room to find him sitting on the couch. He was supposed to be ordering dinner while she washed her hair and dried off.  
  
"This doesn't look like ordering room service," she said sitting on his lap.  
  
"I'm fast, I already ordered," he told her as he flipped through the channels on the television.  
  
"Good, I'm starved," she leaned back on him. "How long did they say the wait would be?"  
  
"It should be here any moment," he kissed her lightly. Margaret kissed him back, letting her fingers thread through his hair. Hawkeye was just pushing the edge of her robe off her shoulders when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"That's the food," he said as he continued to kiss her.  
  
"Hmmm," she moaned in agreement, her mouth was a little full.  
  
Again there was a piercing knock from the door, this time Margaret got up off his lap and allowed him up. Quickly he grabbed a shirt off the bed and went to answer the door. The food was brought in and set on the elegant table in the other room. After Hawkeye tipped the man the two sat down to eat.  
  
"Mmm, I love mushrooms," Margaret said picking up the platter, "I forgot what real food tasted like."  
  
"Here try some of this," Hawkeye held out a fork full of some sort of pasta and fed it to her as she opened her mouth.  
  
"What's on that? That's really good."  
  
"Tomato and basil," he said feeding her another bite, "Here, I also ordered some club soda."  
  
Margaret accepted the glass with a questionable expression, "What? No wine?"  
  
Hawkeye grinned, "Have you so soon forgotten the reason for our trip?"  
  
"I know, I know," she grumbled, "I just really wanted some wine."  
  
"In nine months you can."  
  
Margaret could tell he was loving this, he was being very smug. "You're loving this aren't you?"  
  
"Loving this? No, now I can't carry out my plans."  
  
"Plans?" She took a drink of her water.  
  
"I was going to get you drunk and have my way with you. I figured that the faster the better chance I'd have of getting you naked."  
  
"Who says you need to get me drunk?" She took another sip to hid her grin. Hawkeye raised his eyebrows and gave her a pleasing look.  
  
"Well in that case," he said pushing the robe off her shoulders and kissing a patch of bare skin just above her breast. Together the slid from their chairs and onto the floor.  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm so sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I'll try to be quicker about the next one. Please review!! It's a real inspiration to type quicker. Thanks. 


	9. Chapter nine

I know this took some time. I had a major block. But I was able to write another chapter finally. M*A*S*H is not mine. It belongs to FOX. Angela is my character. Please review!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
There are something's that people were made to detest. Alarm clocks, the sound of nails scraping across a blackboard, fire alarms, train whistles, sirens, and least of all, the ringing of a phone. Now the ringing of a phone is not necessarily a bad thing, it just depends when it decides to go off. Ringing when you walk through the door, or folding laundry, or just being lazy is fine. Ringing while you're watching your favorite television show, ringing while giving your child a bath, ringing while you're walking out the door, or ringing at six in the morning is bad, very bad.  
  
The phone blared again as it rounded on its third ring, disturbing the slumbering couple. Hawkeye had been sleeping on his stomach, arms and legs stretched in either direction. He had his arms resting beneath the pillow as the rest him lay bundled under the soft comforter. Margaret was lying mostly on him, with the exception of one leg, as her face lay against his strong back. She had her arms sprawled over him as her left leg hooked over his waist and rested beside his legs. Her blonde hair was covering his shoulders as she snuggled against his warm skin.  
  
Now he was up, that damned ringing continued even after the sixth ring. Hawkeye lifted his head and, with blurry eyes, searched for the phone. Sleepily he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He mumbled into the receiver. Mornings were never his strong suit.  
  
"Ah hello sir," a cheery voiced chimed into his ear, "Is this Mr. Benjamin Pierce?" Hawkeye opened his eyes wider when he heard his name. It was very unlike anyone outside of his family to call him that.  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
"Good morning sir, I'm awfully sorry to disturb you. I hope you weren't sleeping." Hawkeye rolled his eyes; he had to be kidding.  
  
"I was going to get up soon anyway," Hawkeye said as he let his head fall onto the pillow again.  
  
"Wonderful, some people can be mighty ornery in the morning, why just the other day I was........."  
  
"Was there something you needed?" Hawkeye asked cutting him off. He was sure the story was fascinating, but just really wasn't in the mood right now to listen to it.  
  
The other man paused for a moment before speaking, "Ah yes, terribly sorry about that, I get a little carried away sometimes."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Thank you sir. The reason I am calling is because your wife had an appointment scheduled at ten O'clock this morning in our gynecology department. We've had to make some appointment changes and Mrs. Pierce got switched to eleven instead of her original time." Hawkeye thought about what the man had said. He called her his 'wife', he'd never really thought about it before, but it had a nice ring to it. "Sir? Mr. Pierce are you still there?" The voice echoed when it didn't hear a response.  
  
Hawkeye snapped out it and held the phone back up to his ear. "Oh, that's fine. No problem at all."  
  
"Splendid, thank you for your time." There was a click on the other end and the line went dead. Hawkeye hung the phone back in its cradle and lay back down. After a few minutes he rolled over onto his back so Margaret was lying on top of him. He held her to him and rubbed her back.  
  
Quietly he slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He looked at him self in the mirror. There stood a twenty nine-year-old man with messy black hair and a thickening layer of stubble across his face. He looked tired and worn, a direct image of how he felt. What could Margaret possibly see in him? Why should she spend all her attention and energy on someone such as him? Personally, he didn't see why she had picked him, there were hundreds of better guys out there for her. He felt like a pebble sitting in the place of a diamond on a gold ring. Margaret's ring should have had a huge sparkling diamond sitting on top.  
  
The image of a baby popped into his head, a beautiful little pink baby. There was a great possibility that in a few months he was going to be a daddy, he smiled at the thought. Even though he never said anything, he'd always wanted to be a father. Something bothered him though, what if Margaret didn't want to have his child. He remembered the day she told him, she didn't seem happy at all. In fact, she seemed rather disappointed. Oh God, what if this was all a mistake? What if she resented him and was angry about the pregnancy? Maybe he wasn't the one she wanted, perhaps he was just another one of her short romances. Hawkeye wouldn't be able to stand it if he was, he'd just die if she didn't want him.  
  
Hawkeye let his hands grip the side of the sink as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. He let his body weight rest against the side as he took a couple deep breaths. For some time he stood like that, leaning against the sink, trying not to think about the inevitable. Sometime later, a pair of arms slipped under his and wrapped around his torso. He felt her soft lips press against his back and then once more on his shoulder blade.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern as she leaned against him. She was rubbing her hands over his chest.  
  
"I'm fine." His head was still down. He didn't want her to see the distress across his face.  
  
"Are you sure? You've been standing here for awhile."  
  
"I'll be alright."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Hawkeye lifted his head and turned in her arms, wrapping his tightly around her. "Just let me hold you," he said into her hair. Margaret didn't say anything, she just held tightly to him.  
  
After what felt like an eternity she spoke up. "Who was on the phone?"  
  
Hawkeye had his back against the edge of the sink, his head was resting on top of hers. He was beginning to feel better, holding her always made him feel better. "The hospital, your appointment got changed to eleven instead of ten."  
  
"That's fine, I wanted to take a long shower anyway. I can never get enough of hot water."  
  
"You can say that again." He tightened his arms around her.  
  
She pulled back to see his face, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I was feeling a little down, but I'm better now." He let his hand stroke her face.  
  
Margaret smiled, she hated to see him depressed. "Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"It's not worth talking about, I'm just a little tired that's all."  
  
Margaret pulled him against her again and buried her face against his neck. "All right, but just remember I'll always be here, I love you." She couldn't have possibly seen his face, but he was smiling wildly.  
  
"I know," he said softly as they held each other.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Hawkeye!" Margaret was calling to him from the bathroom. She was taking a shower and had forgotten to grab her body wash. "Hawkeye!" She yelled again.  
  
"What is it?" He asked as he walked into the steam filled bathroom.  
  
"I forgot to grab my body wash when I was getting my shampoo, could you look through my bag and find it for me?" She peaked her head around the side of the curtain.  
  
Hawkeye looked at her drenched hair, "Body wash?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd get it but I don't want to get everything wet."  
  
"Margaret I already told you I'd wash your body for you if you wanted me too." He gave her a suggestive leer.  
  
"No, I already told you. If I let you in we'll never make it to my appointment."  
  
"Sure we would, I can wash fast."  
  
"Soap please," she told him pointing towards the bedroom.  
  
"Fine, fine," he grumbled as he walked out. A few moments later, when she was rinsing her hair, she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist.  
  
"Hawkeye!" She screamed when she realized he had taken off his clothes and gotten in with her.  
  
"I thought you might need a scrubber, I couldn't find one so I volunteered."  
  
"Ah, I told you I wanted to take a shower by my self!" She was trying to fight him, but his roaming hands felt good. She was beginning to give into him. After a few moments between arguing with her self, she finally turned around and pulled him to her, giving him a sultry kiss.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Hurry up! It's already five till eleven!" She shouted as they made their way into the waiting room. Margaret was already very tense and completely emotional. When they got out of the shower it was ten thirty. Margaret had screamed at him because she didn't have time to curl her hair or properly do her make up and still make it to her appointment on time. Every single word out her mouth was sarcasm and anger, and it was all being directed at Hawkeye. He realized she was worried and anxious, but she was getting carried away. Every little comment and put down seemed to stab him right in the heart.  
  
Hawkeye took a seat in the lounge as Margaret was eagerly ushered into a back room. He wanted to go with her, but she thought it best that he stay outside. Apparently he'd already done enough.  
  
Woefully he sat back and looked around the small waiting room. There was a lieutenant sitting in the chair to his left reading a paper. He looked frazzled too; he was probably there for the same reason. Hawkeye closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he leaned over and put his face in his hands. He wasn't sure if he could take nine months worth of mood swings.  
  
"Benjamin?" A woman's voice erupted into his silent thoughts. At first he thought it was some girl he had met in Seoul sometime in the past, but when he lifted his face to look at her he gasped.  
  
"Angela!" He yelled in delight and stood up. He kissed her and pulled her into his arms. The woman wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly to her. "I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here?"  
  
She pulled away to look at him, "I'm here with Roger, he's attending a conference in Seoul this afternoon." Roger was Angela's husband. He was a colonel in the Navy and worked on one of the carriers in the Pacific. Every once in awhile he'd send for Angela and they'd spend a week together in Tokyo.  
  
"You're kidding, I can't believe you're here. It's been nearly four years since I've seen you!" He said hugging her once more.  
  
Angela laughed, "What are the chances?"  
  
"Like one in a couple thousand!"  
  
"It's the funniest thing. I was walking down the hallway and I thought I saw you through the window, at first I thought I had lost my mind, but then I looked again. An low and behold, it was you!"  
  
"Gee, the last time we saw each other was at that Fourth of July reunion in New York. God Angela, you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"You're a sweet boy. How are you holding up? You poor thing, caught in the middle of this terrible war. It's a waste of your surgical talents."  
  
Hawkeye sighed, "It's been a long time. I'm tired and I want to go home."  
  
Angela pulled him back into her arms. "I know sweetie, I pray to the Lord that this will all be over soon."  
  
"Me too." The two hugged again and held onto each other. "I feel so wonderful, seeing you has really made my day." Hawkeye smiled warmly at her.  
  
"So tell me about things........," she trailed off. Hawkeye and Angela kept on talking, very much aware they were still in each other's arms. Yet, some how they never did see the woman standing in the far corner watching them.  
  
Margaret had walked out just when they had seen each other. She saw the kiss, the hugging, and heard the laughter. This woman was all over him; she seemed to be smothering him. Although, he didn't look like he was resisting. In fact, he was showing her just as much attention.  
  
Silently she fumed; she didn't want any strange woman touching her man. This got her to thinking though, what if he wasn't serious? What if was just using her? What if he was only interested in the sex and nothing else? Margaret was going to settle this right now. Angrily she walked over to the two. 


	10. Chapter ten

Most women over react when they see their man being smothered by another woman. Many react by screaming at the culprit, followed by a threat and then some sort of smack. They create a big show by warning the other woman that he, (the man in question) is hers, and hers alone. In fact, many hit first and ask questions later. But not Margaret Houlihan, she learned a long time ago that silence was the best method. At first Angela didn't notice the fair, blonde haired woman approach them. It wasn't until she was standing right behind Hawkeye that Angela acknowledged her. Hawkeye noticed something had caught her attention when she stopped talking, she had fixed her eyes on something behind him. Curious he turned around to see what she was looking at.  
  
He had to take a double glance when he saw Margaret. Immediately he let go of Angela and pivoted to take Margaret in his arms. Quickly he stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. She was standing with her arms crossed and her eyes lowered. Hawkeye knew that look; she was angry and confused. "Margaret darling? Are you alright?" He asked. Maybe the doctor had bad news and she was upset. She didn't say a word; instead she continued to look fiercely at him.  
  
"Do you want to explain this to me?" She suddenly spoke up. Margaret gestured to Angela and then him. All at once he knew why she was angry. She thought they were involved and he hadn't told her.  
  
"Honey, let me explain." He tried to put his arm around her but she pulled away. Hawkeye looked over at Angela; she was alarmed by the other woman's aggressiveness and obviously frightened.  
  
"Yes Pierce, I want to know exactly what is going on here." Her tone was cold and obviously filled with anger. Hawkeye was beginning to become upset with her. She was over reacting to something she knew nothing about. He knew what she thought, she thought he was having an affair with another woman. It angered him to think that she didn't trust him and actually thought that he would betray her love. He knew she was going through a rough time and that she'd been hurt before, but she also knew that he loved her with all his heart.  
  
Hawkeye took a step closer to Margaret. His eyes were filled with furry and his eyebrows were knitted. He clenched his jaw and spoke softly. "You're making an ass out of your self." He told her coolly. Instantly her eyes widened with surprise as he stepped back and grabbed hold of Angela's hand. Angela was deathly afraid by now. Margaret was giving her the coldest look, a look that said, 'Prepare to die'. His voice softened as he introduced the mystery woman. "Margaret honey, I'd like you to meet my mother's cousin." He then turned and addressed Angela. "Angela, this is Margaret."  
  
Suddenly Margaret dropped her arms and covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I, I thought you were someone else! Oh my God!" She cried when she realized what an idiot she had made of her self. "I'm just really emotional right now. I'm sorry. I'm so embarrassed." She turned around and sat in a chair and started to cry. Normally she would have been alarmed and angered by the other woman's ignorance, but Angela understood. Why else would they be in an obstetrician clinic?  
  
"There, there dear." Angela sat beside her and comforted the distressed woman. Hawkeye watched in amazement as Margaret let his cousin hold her as she cried. A moment ago she was ready to kill her and Angela was ready sprint off, but now, this was incredible.  
  
"I didn't mean it," Margaret sobbed on her shoulder. "I'm just under this tremendous stress."  
  
"I know honey, but it's the burden we bear as women." Margaret sat up and looked at the older woman. "Don't feel bad. I understand." She looked over at Hawkeye, "He's driven me up the wall for twenty eight years now. There'd be something wrong if he didn't drive you crazy every now and then." Hawkeye smiled at the pair, they were beautiful together. "But he does kinda grow on you doesn't he?" Margaret nodded in agreement.  
  
Margaret stood up and walked over to him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you. For the terrible way I've treated you. I'm just so scared, I didn't mean to take it out on you." Hawkeye put his arms around her and held her to him. "I love you so much. I'm just terrified I'm going to lose you."  
  
"I love you too." Hawkeye said softly. "With all my heart." Margaret smiled and held him tighter. From a distance Angela smiled at the younger couple. They were really in love.  
  
Hawkeye took Margaret and Angela to lunch downtown afterwards. They had a lovely time talking and catching up. Margaret loved just to listen to the two, you could tell they were related, they were so much alike. After lunch everyone said goodbye and parted ways. Margaret and Hawkeye went back up to their room.  
  
"I feel horrible, I made such a fool out of myself," she admitted to him as they walked down the long hallway.  
  
"You were scared. I understand that."  
  
"I should have trusted that you wouldn't have had feeling for her."  
  
"Yes, you should have." He opened the door and walked inside. Margaret was a little taken back by his forwardness. "I'm not trying to sound mean. But you need to know that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I would never do anything to mess that up. There isn't a woman in the world that I want more than I want you." Margaret smiled, she knew he was telling the truth.  
  
"And I do. It's just that I'm still having trouble believing that I can be loved. You're the first man to ever make me feel like I am. I'm terrified I'm going to lose that."  
  
Hawkeye put his arms around her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."  
  
Margaret put her arms around his torso. "I know." She closed her eyes and breathed in his cologne. He used some sort of body spray after he took his showers and then dabbed little spots of Brut in various places. The first one she could smell at the base of his neck and a second that was somewhere under his left pectoral. She was sure he also put a drop just above his waist on his lower back, but she wasn't entirely sure.  
  
"So what did the doctor say?" Hawkeye pulled back suddenly. He was anxious to hear about her appointment.  
  
"We won't know for another day. He said he'd call me and give me the results over the phone." Margaret sighed, "I just wish I knew now. This is going to drive me crazy until I find out for sure."  
  
Hawkeye pulled her back to him. "Me too. Sometime tomorrow that phone is going to ring and we're going to know whether or not we committed parenthood." Hawkeye rubbed her back softly. He kissed her neck gently and started to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Wait." She said stopping him. "Isn't this how we got into this mess in the first place?"  
  
"What could it hurt now?" He asked right before he kissed her deeply. Margaret lost her train of thought as his lips moved against hers. Reluctantly she gave into him.  
  
A few hours later he rolled over and let his hand graze over the spot where Margaret was supposed to be sleeping. When he realized she was gone he opened his eyes and looked around the room. She was gone. He got out of bed and walked into the main room. Margaret had wrapped herself in a blanket and was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Hey." He said as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She muted the TV.  
  
Hawkeye smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of eyes. "No. I don't sleep well alone. Never have."  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, they're just too many things running through my head."  
  
"I know the feeling." He said as he scooted closer and put her arm around her. "I get like that all the time."  
  
Margaret put her head against his chest. "Could you just hold me?"  
  
Hawkeye knew she was scared. They weren't even married and waiting to find out if they were going to parents in nine months. That was something they had never really discussed, marriage. Hawkeye always assumed that she wanted to marry him, but lately he was getting negative feed back. Silently he put his arms around her and held her to him. They watched two episodes of 'I Love Lucy' and then fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The afternoon sun continued to beat steadily down as Hawkeye rounded his last length. He touched the wall for the last time and then brought his head out of the water. They had decided to get out of the room and relax this afternoon by the pool. Hawkeye swam his mile while Margaret tanned in a beach chair by the edge. She looked beautiful as she laid in the chair in her red bikini and sunglasses. He was pretty sure she had fallen asleep by now, he had been swimming for a while and she was still pretty tired from the night before.  
  
Hawkeye climbed out of the pool and walked over to her. He picked up his towel and began to dry his hair.  
  
"I find it incredibly sexy to watch a man swim." She surprised him as she spoke. He thought she was out cold.  
  
"You didn't think so the last time we went swimming." He pointed out. She had really gotten upset then.  
  
"That wasn't swimming. That was acting like an ass." She threw back in his face.  
  
There, she'd won. "Alright. You got me." He sat down beside her on the chair.  
  
"How long was I sleeping?" She asked still a little dazed.  
  
"Probably around thirty minutes. I did the butterfly for about half of the way and the crawl the last thirty laps."  
  
"I was tired. You hadn't even gotten into the pool when I closed my eyes."  
  
Hawkeye let his hand move up her arm. "But you've got a nice tan going." He commented as he noticed her new glow.  
  
"Ah, but I'm only half done." She sat up. "I still have to tan my back." Hawkeye stood up as she changed positions. She had already untied her straps to tan her front, but now she just tossed the whole top to the side as she settled her self on her stomach. "Why don't you go swim a little more and when you're done I'll be ready to go back up to the room."  
  
Hawkeye sat in the chair beside her. "I should probably stay here. All I need is to come back to see some perverted Colonel or something sitting here flirting with you. Ha, not while I'm still breathing."  
  
"You sound jealous." She commented.  
  
"Damn strait."  
  
"Good." She smiled at his protectiveness. He hated to see other men fawn over her.  
  
Hawkeye sat back and put his feet up. After a few minutes of silence he said, "I'm going to go over to the bar and get something to drink. Do you want anything?"  
  
"An Iced Tea would be nice."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay." Hawkeye stood up. "I'll be right back." He gave her a kiss and headed for the bar at the far end of the pool.  
  
Sometime later, when Margaret was almost asleep again, a new voice jolted her from her thoughts. "Well, well. Major Margaret Houlihan. It's certainly nice to see you." He was referring to her bare back more than anything else. Margaret grabbed her towel and covered herself as she turned over to look the new man in the face.  
  
"Tom?" She asked as she removed her sunglasses to get a better look. Tom Greenleigh, the reporter who had come to the 4077 to write an article on Charles. He was the first person she had gotten together with after her divorce from Donald.  
  
"In the flesh." He beamed down at her. Ever since their only night together he hadn't been able to take his mind off of her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She couldn't believe it was him. They agreed never to see each other again after their one nightstand.  
  
"I'm covering a story on the peace talks for Stars and Stripes. How about you?" He asked as he moved closer. Tom sat down in the chair beside her chair, Hawkeye's chair mind you, and leaned in closer.  
  
"I uh, I..." She couldn't think of a thing to say. How could she tell him that her and the chief surgeon had recently become a couple and was there because she might be pregnant with Pierce's child? Luckily she didn't have to. He kept on talking.  
  
"Gee Margaret, I've thought about you a lot since our night together." Margaret hated to think about it. It's true he had helped her, but it was something that she would have preferred to forget.  
  
"Listen Tom." She tried to tell him off and let him go gently, but he was too self absorbed.  
  
"Have dinner with me tonight. I know you said it could only be that one time, but I'd really love to see you again."  
  
"I'd love to, really, but I already have plans."  
  
"Break them." He pleaded with her.  
  
"No Tom. I already told you there's nothing left for us."  
  
"You sleep with me after two days, but now you won't let me buy you dinner?" He didn't understand at all.  
  
"I was ending my divorce. I needed someone to make me feel like a woman again. You helped me, and I thank you for that. But there's nothing more that can happen between us."  
  
"Give me a chance."  
  
"No."  
  
Tom shook his head. "You're lying half naked by a pool. Some guy tries to take you out for dinner and you waste him."  
  
"You're not being fair." She warned him.  
  
"Not being fair!" He yelled. "You're one to talk. I heard somewhere that you were easy. Give a man anything he wanted. A real woman. Humph! No heart what so ever! I wonder where they got that!"  
  
"How dare you!?" She screamed at him. "How dare you say those things to me!"  
  
"And what just are you going to do to me?" He said threateningly. "You gonna hit me with your towel and throw lame excuses at me? Huh!" Margaret didn't know what to do, she just stood there while he laughed. "Ha ha! In fact.." He reached for her towel and tried to pull it off, when suddenly, something stopped him. Surprised he turned around to find Hawkeye clutching the back of his shirt.  
  
"You weren't just going to do what I think you were just going to do were you?" He asked coldly. He was enraged at what he had just seen and heard.  
  
"Pierce?" Tom asked. He couldn't believe who it was. "Is that you?" Hawkeye didn't answer, he tightened his grip on the other man and narrowed his eyes. Those once sparkling blue spheres had now turned into dark pools of rage.  
  
"I believe she told you to leave her alone. Are you deaf?"  
  
"No. But what business is it of yours?" Hawk's grasp was very tight and he was trying to push his hands away.  
  
"Major Houlihan told you no. That's all you need to know. Now get lost." He said firmly and pushed him away. Tom nearly fell to the ground as he did so but caught himself.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Are you her husband?" He asked as he walked behind Hawkeye. Hawkeye tried to stay calm. He knew that if let loose he could hurt Tom very badly.  
  
"I'm going to tell you one more time." Hawkeye turned around to face him. They were almost touching. "You leave her alone. And if I ever hear you say anything like that again, I'll personally reach down your throat and rip your vocal cords with my bare hands."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Tom told him sternly. Suddenly Hawkeye gave him an evil smile. Before he knew what had happened Hawkeye's knee had found his groin. Tom doubled over in pain, but not before Hawkeye pushed him off the ledge and into the pool.  
  
Margaret put her top back on and rushed over to Hawkeye. She put her arm around his waist and watched Tom sputter as he acceded to the surface. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him back to the room.  
  
Hawkeye threw his towel onto the floor. "Bastard." He hissed in anger. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone. He was about to pull your towel off."  
  
Margaret still couldn't understand what happened. "He was so nice before. I don't get it."  
  
Hawkeye rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. "Oh come on Margaret, he wanted to get you in the sack and you know it."  
  
"I think he really had feelings for me though. I think I hurt him."  
  
"Would you prefer to go stay with him in his room?" Hawkeye said angrily as his head poked out of the bathroom. "Are you telling me you'd rather share his bed than mine?"  
  
"No, don't be ridiculous." She didn't understand why he was being so snippy all of a sudden.  
  
"Because if that's what you want, you'd only have to say the word!" Hawkeye yelled back at her. He was becoming a little more than snippy at this point. "I'd even help you pack!"  
  
"Oh, that's it!" Margaret screamed. "What the hell is eating you?" She marched into the bathroom to see him hanging up his wet things.  
  
"You want to know what's bugging me?" Margaret nodded. "What's bugging me is that he stood there and insulted you and discriminated you. He had no right to say those things, and yet you don't seem at all mad."  
  
"Well of course I'm mad!" She protested. "It's just that I know he had good intentions, he was only hurt by my turning him down. You didn't need to hurt him physically."  
  
"Fine, whatever." He swiftly turned around and looked her in the eye. "You might be okay with letting scum like that walk all over you. But not me. If getting kneed in the balls is the worst he's ever been hurt, then he has another thing coming."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I've been hurt so much worse than that, and by guys who were twice as big as me! And look, I'm still here."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"What I meant was..Oh, I don't know." She gave in. They were both being stubborn. Neither one of them said anything as they stood in silence for a while. "I suppose I was just scared. I've never seen you angry like that before."  
  
"What?" His tone softened.  
  
"I really thought you were going to hurt him. That's not you at all."  
  
Hawkeye turned from her. "He made me so mad. I heard all those things he said to you. Even if he was just angry. He had no right to say them." He sat down on the toilet seat.  
  
"But I'm not just talking about this, I'm talking about these past few days. You seem to be angry all the time. Are you mad at me?"  
  
Her look almost made his heart break. "No of course not. It's just that.."  
  
"Yes? Please tell me." She knelt down beside him.  
  
"Do you resent me?"  
  
"What?" She asked in complete surprise.  
  
"Do you resent me for getting you pregnant, that is if, you are?"  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
"Do you resent that we weren't married first or that it could be my baby?" He looked like he was on the verge of tears. His eyes were glassy and beginning to water. "Was I just another fling that lasted too long?"  
  
Suddenly Margaret wanted to cry too. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "Oh no...no baby not at all. I know I've been a little edgy lately, but that wasn't supposed to be directed at you. I love you so much, if anything, I'm glad this is happening with you. You're the only one I want to be in this with." Hawkeye smiled and pulled her against him. He breathed into her hair.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered. Together they slid onto the floor and as they continued to hold one another. A few hours later they were still lying there, reveling in the feeling of being in each other's arms. Suddenly the phone rang, Margaret lifted her head and looked at him in total terror.  
  
"That's probably the doctor then." She said solemnly.  
  
"Everything will be fine. I'm right here." He urged her on. Margaret got up and walked into the bedroom. She picked up the phone on the fifth ring.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the receiver. "Oh it's you doctor. You have my results..."  
  
Meanwhile Hawkeye sat ridged on the bathroom floor. He didn't know what to hope for. Of course he would be happy about becoming a daddy, but he didn't like the idea of having a child during a war. Margaret would be discharged and he'd be stuck in that hellhole alone forever. He couldn't bare the thought. Suddenly his thoughts vanished as Margaret walked back into the bathroom.  
  
"Well?" He asked her as he rose to his feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED SHORTLY...PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	11. Chapter eleven

Every person experiences at least one moment during their life when the constant pounding of their heart seems to magnify at least ten times. Blood fills the vessels in their ears and all movement stops. Their breathing becomes shallow, and the only true thing the person can do is look on. This was one of those times.  
  
Margaret stood motionless in the doorway; her face was solemn and unexpressive. Hawkeye stopped breathing as he continued to look at her. After a few moments she blinked and cleared her throat. She looked at floor, trying to avoid his eyes. Slowly she shook her head, she wasn't pregnant.  
  
Suddenly she broke down and burst into tears. Hawkeye caught her before she hit the floor. Together they sank onto the carpet. Margaret buried her face in his chest, crying as if she were small child. Hawkeye didn't know what to say. He had a knot caught in the back of his throat. It wasn't until he felt the tears glide down his own cheeks that he realized he too was crying.  
  
Margaret held firmly onto him as she continued to sob. Deep down she had hoped that this would be it, this time she was going to be pregnant; she was going to have a baby with the only man she had ever truly loved and they were going to be the family she had always dreamt of. But now, now that was all smashed. There was no baby, there never had been. The doctor told her it was probably the high overload of stress that triggered her hormones to shift levels.  
  
"Shhh.." Hawkeye tried to comfort her. He was running his hand through her hair as if she were a small child, but it seemed like nothing he did could he get her to settle down. He rocked her back in forth in his arms until her loud cries turned into gently sobs. "Listen to me." He picked up her chin with his finger and looked her in the eye. "We need to think about the positive aspects about not having a baby now." Margaret nodded as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "The last thing we need is to bring a child into the world during a war. When we get back home then I promise you we can concentrate on starting a family. But not now, not here."  
  
"You're right." Margaret wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What was I thinking?"  
  
"No, don't say that. There is nothing wrong with wanting a baby, nothing at all. And even if you were pregnant, we would make it work." He squeezed her gently.  
  
"I know that. I just don't think I could be separated from you." She hugged him tightly. "Especially on my own with a newborn."  
  
"You wouldn't be alone." He comforted her. "You'd have your parents and my father. If anything you could have stayed with him."  
  
"Do you think?"  
  
"Margaret." He laughed. "He knows that we're in love. I told him already."  
  
"And did you tell him that I thought I might have been pregnant?" She didn't want him to think she was loose or something.  
  
"No. I didn't."  
  
"Good. I don't want him to know that we've been sleeping together."  
  
"What? Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know. I suppose because you talk so highly of him. I'd hate to have him think of me as cheep or something for sleeping with you before marriage."  
  
"Oh honey he wouldn't think that. He probably already knows."  
  
"What makes you say that?" There were just some things their parents didn't need to know.  
  
"Well, look at where we are." He gestured to their surroundings. "The war I mean." She was giving him a confused look. "Sex is the only thing to do half of the time. He knows what that's like."  
  
"I'm sure." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"But he does. He was drafted as a medic into World War One. My parents didn't meet until he was discharged."  
  
Margaret's eyes grew. This was new to her. "You never told me your father was in the war!"  
  
"There never seemed to be a right time?" He didn't know how to answer her. He'd just never thought it was anybody else's business.  
  
"Hawkeye! And I thought there was nothing military about you!" She couldn't believe her ears. Here he was all this time when he was from a military family!  
  
"Well, now we have something in common."  
  
"I'll say." She laughed.  
  
Suddenly Hawkeye grew serious. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I'm still disappointed. But you bring up a good point. A war is no place for a child. And no child should be with out both its parents. I can wait until we get back to the states." She kissed him gently. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I love you." He kissed her again.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Margaret!" Hawkeye called back into the room. He was standing in the hallway waiting for her. "Hurry up already!"  
  
"I'm almost ready!" She called back from somewhere with in its depths. Hawkeye started to whistle to himself as he waited. He was taking her out for the day. Since they learned Margaret wasn't pregnant she had been rather down, he thought getting her out of the room would do wonders for her moral. That was, if they ever left.  
  
"Margaret!" He called after a few more moments.  
  
Suddenly he could hear her footsteps as she sprinted through the living room. "Hold your horses! I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called as she picked up her purse and checked her hair.  
  
"By the time you get here we're gonna be too old to have kids." He teased her.  
  
"Oh stuff it!" She yelled back. Margaret was still a little emotional about that subject.  
  
"Come on!" He whined.  
  
"Oh alright." She shushed him as she finally walked into the corridor and shut the door. "I'm ready." Margaret gave him a pleasant smile and took his hand.  
  
"Wow." He let his jaw drop. "You look beautiful." Hawkeye gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thank you." She beamed. Hawkeye always gave her the sweetest compliments.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Let's." Together the couple walked down the hall and onto the elevator.  
  
They walked down the Ginza and Margaret led him through numerous shops. She loved taking him shopping with her, it was easier to buy him clothes when he was there. Hawkeye tolerated the feminine shops and even waited while she tried some things on.  
  
"How about this?" Hawkeye held up a black laced teddie. Margaret rolled her eyes and pointed to him to put it down. She had dragged him into a lingerie store so she could look at nylons, what a big mistake that was. "Psssssst." She heard from the other side of the store a few minutes later. Margaret turned around to see him holding up a pair of panties. Silently he mouthed the words 'Crotchless' to her.  
  
Margaret's eyes went wide and she had to cover her face to hide her embarrassment as two older Korean women gasped in horror. She turned from him and buried her face in her hands. Across the room Hawkeye had also grown a shade red. The women were laughing him and giggling giddily in their own delight. Quickly he tossed the panties aside and waved back timidly as he too laughed at the situation. "I think we're ready to go." She said quickly and guided him out of the store. Margaret never did buy her nylons to say the least.  
  
"You can be such a pain sometimes." She kidded as she slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Hey!" He laughed and rubbed where she had slapped him. "That hurt!"  
  
"Well it serves you right! I'm never going to be able to go into that shop again because of you!" Hawkeye continued to laugh viciously beside her.  
  
"I was only making a suggestion."  
  
"Yeah. I think the whole store knew what you were suggesting."  
  
"I can't help it. A gorgeous woman takes me shopping in a lingerie store and I'm not supposed to be turned on or at least excited? I don't get to go into too many of those you know."  
  
"Well you are only ten." She smiled as he took her hand.  
  
"I know you've done some cradle robbing before...but Margaret, I must say I'm shocked!" He teased her.  
  
"Oh shut up!" She laughed as he gave her a serious face.  
  
"I thought you said you were interested only in men. I'm not enough of a man for you?"  
  
"Honey." She stopped and held his face in her hands. "You are so much man, they could start another one from the overflow."  
  
"Oh, you're cute." He said sarcastically as she smiled and walked away.  
  
Margaret laughed. "I think so."  
  
"Uh huh." He agreed. "I think so too." Hawkeye caught up with her and grabbed her hand. He gave her a warm smile and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Hawkeye took Margaret to lunch at a sidewalk restaurant where he bought everything on the menu. He told her since they were going to back to mess food they should expose themselves to as much good food as possible. Of course they couldn't eat it all, but they did have fun feeding the different samples to each other. Afterwards they walked along the street in the glow of the over hanging lamps with arms wrapped around the other's waists.  
  
By the time the sun had completely disappeared, they had ended up sitting in a patch of grass beside a small pond. The pond was located inside a tiny park situated just outside the busy city streets. Hawkeye was lying on his side as Margaret lay back in the grass watching the passing water.  
  
"You know something." Hawkeye spoke softly. "I think I could fall asleep right here."  
  
"I know what you mean." Margaret agreed. The soft grass was much better than the hard bathroom floor.  
  
Hawkeye let his head rest against the ground beside hers. "I had a wonderful time to day."  
  
Margaret turned so she could see his eyes. "Me too." She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Hawkeye let his finger graze over her face. Margaret closed her eyes at his touch. "Anything for you. You mean the world to me. I love you."  
  
Margaret smiled. She loved it when he said that. Every time he told her, her heart seemed to melt. "I love you too." Gently Hawkeye moved his head closer and kissed her softly. He pulled away and smiled lovingly at her and then kissed her again.  
  
"You know." He said between butterfly kisses. "This is becoming addicting." Margaret didn't reply, she just continued to kiss him. Finally, after things started to become heated, they both pulled away. "What do you say we take this back to our room?" He asked against her lips.  
  
"Good idea. I'd hate to start something we couldn't finish." She kissed him one last time and then he helped her to her feet. Together they hurried back to the hotel.  
  
Hawkeye pushed Margaret back onto the bed, never letting his mouth part from hers. She unbuttoned his shirt as he struggled with her skirt. It took some time, but after minutes of concentration, he finally, successfully removed her pantyhose. They finished undressing each other and climbed under the covers. A few minutes later Margaret shuddered under him as he kissed her neck and let his hand run down her back as he moved above her. She loved the feeling as his body glided against hers. He was strong and lean muscled and could last for what seemed like forever. After many hours of heated love making, the exhausted couple finally collapsed onto the bed. Hawkeye laid beside Margaret and put his arm around her waist. He nuzzled her then, letting his forehead rest against hers. Margaret smiled and let her arm drape across his chest.  
  
"I love beds." He whispered. "I think they make a great deal of difference."  
  
"Me too. And aren't they roomy? I was getting sick of those tiny cots."  
  
"I'm sorry. But we're going back tomorrow."  
  
Margaret let out a depressed sigh. "I know. I don't want to go back. Can't we stay here?" She asked as she cuddled closer and let her head rest under his chin.  
  
"I wish." He let his hand stroke her soft hair. Hawkeye was about to say something else to that effect when suddenly the phone rang. He looked at her then. "I didn't give anyone this number, did you?"  
  
"No." She shook her head. Who could that possibly be?  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't pick it up. Perhaps it's a wrong number." The phone rang three more times until finally Hawkeye decided he'd had enough and picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. Suddenly his eyes widened and his face went pale.  
  
"Who is it?" Margaret whispered against his chest. He looked frightened. Hawkeye held up a finger as he seemed to be listening to the person on the other end.  
  
"Ah no, no I haven't. I think someone gave you a wrong number." He told the mystery person. "No..it's not problem at all. Yes, good bye." Quickly he put the phone back in its cradle and turned back to look at her.  
  
"Well?" She asked. He looked completely bedazzled.  
  
"You'll never believe who that was." He had a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Who?" She was really curious now, and yet at the same time frightened.  
  
"Donald Penobbscott."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review. Thanks. Any ideas would be a BIG help. 


	12. Chapter twelve

Margaret sat on the bed beside him, looking at his worried expression. Hawkeye didn't want to compete with Donald, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Donald would only cause problems and make things worse for their newly developing relationship. If Donald wanted her back he'd have to kill him first. Hawkeye was watching the woman beside him; she was just starring back at him. "Margaret?" He asked when she didn't say anything. "Sweetie, are you okay? Please say something."  
  
Margaret let out a deep breath and fell back onto the bed. Hawkeye looked at her with confusion; he'd been expecting a little more elaborate reaction. Maybe along the lines of a scream of some kind at least, or a look of dread at the sound of her ex-husband's name. Margaret pulled up the blanket and covered her face and head. Hawkeye rolled over and looked at her strangely. "I can't believe he called." She said still under the covers. Hawkeye smiled, for a moment he was worried she was glad he called. "I wasn't expecting to hear from him until we got back. He could have at least waited." She said suddenly. The very thing he had been dreading she had just said. Hawkeye's eyes widened and he became very nervous.  
  
"Margaret?" He asked timidly. Why would she be expecting a call from him? He suddenly felt deflated, as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. Hawkeye laid back against the mattress. "Why would he call you?" He could feel her moving underneath the blankets. She crawled across the space between them and climbed onto him. Margaret appeared out from under the pile of blankets and laid down on his chest. She looked at him; their noses were almost touching.  
  
"Do you remember when I first filed for divorce?" She asked him as she continued to stare into his deep eyes. Hawkeye nodded, he didn't say anything, he just listened. "Do you remember that he also closed our joint checking account and refused me access to my money?" Hawkeye nodded again. He wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he was hoping it wasn't back to Donald. Margaret had gotten over going for guys with thick check books a long time ago, at least he thought she did. "A couple weeks ago I filed a suit against him, I'm hoping this way I'll be able to recover my money that he stole." She said as she searched his eyes. He looked confused and worried. "Hawkeye." She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here with you."  
  
Hawkeye grinned at this. "I know." He said softly. Gently he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to do this you know. I can take care you."  
  
Margaret smiled. "I know. But Donald took something that I worked very hard to earn. It was me who achieved my rank, not him or any other man. I don't want to think that I let him take part of that away."  
  
Hawkeye understood how she felt. She earned every single penny. "I've never liked Donald. I haven't liked him from the day you told us you were getting married."  
  
"Really?" She asked. Margaret knew he didn't like Donald, but she didn't know he hated him even when they were only dating.  
  
Hawkeye shook his head. "Oh yeah. From the moment you stepped off that jeep and told me and BJ that you were engaged."  
  
"But you didn't know Donald then. You hadn't even ever met him before."  
  
"Do you really need a reason to hate a man who's marrying the woman you love?" He asked softly. Hawkeye ran a hand across her check.  
  
"Oh Hawkeye." She let her hand rest on top of his. "I never knew."  
  
His eyes were suddenly very dark. "And when I found out that he had hurt you, I'd never hated anyone so badly in my life." Hawkeye was still speaking in a low voice. "I've made a vow never to take another human life. But if I would have seen him right then, I wouldn't have had a problem killing him."  
  
Margaret wasn't sure what to think. She had never heard him say anything like that before. At time she was very afraid because it was a side she had really never seen of him, yet at the other she was very touched that he cared that deeply about her. Hawkeye knew what she was thinking; she didn't know how to digest that.  
  
"Don't be frightened." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "It's just that when I saw you hurting so bad, I felt like he had stolen part of my heart as well. The only thing that I have ever cared about was your happiness. Even if it meant with another guy."  
  
Margaret smiled sadly. She knew he meant it. He'd always been more concerned about her rather than himself. "You're the only man that can make me happy." She whispered as she tilted her head towards his. "I want you and only you." Softly she touched her lips to his. Hawkeye laid still and closed his eyes as she did this. Even the slightest touches sent shivers up his spine. He moved his lips slightly as she touched hers against his again. "I love you." She mumbled against his soft lips.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled against her mouth. She kissed him a little firmer now, letting her lips press against his bottom one. Hawkeye opened his mouth slightly; kissing her top lip slowly as her tongue darted inside his mouth and back out. Margaret pushed herself up more with her legs so she was directly on top of him. Her mouth was positioned right over his. They were kissing gingerly, not heated, but filled with passion and lust. Hawkeye raised his chest as she tried to push his head back further to deepen the kiss. She brought her hands up to his chest and let them drift behind his head so she could control his movements better. His hands crept across her sides and down her back and pulled her tighter against him. After a few more minutes of kissing lovingly, Hawkeye rolled them over. This time he was on top and pinned her against the bed as he ravished her mouth. Margaret's hands went to his face and she outlined every curve with her fingers. She then moved them up and relished in the feel of his hair as they ran through his scalp and down the back of his neck. Hawkeye's hands drifted to her hips; quickly he pulled her down so she was lying flat under him. He pulled up the mound of blankets and threw them over their heads, burying them beneath so even the morning sun couldn't touch them.  
  
A few hours later they finally got out of bed after making love two more times. Margaret showered while Hawkeye laid under the covers waiting for his turn. He had begged her to let him in, but she declined him by saying that they would never make their flight, he had roaming hands that never seemed to know when to stop. Finally after numerous accounts of begging and kissing, she pulled away from him and ran to the shower.  
  
Suddenly Hawkeye heard the shower shut off and the door open. He closed his eyes and lay completely still as she entered the room. Margaret walked across the carpet with her towel wrapped around her. She looked at him strangely, he was lying in the center of the bed with his arms opened out and his legs spread eagle, too bad for Margaret, he was wearing a sheet around his waist. Casually she walked over to her suitcase and began to get dressed. Hawkeye lifted his head and opened one eye as she dropped her towel to reveal her naked form. He grinned as he watched her and then quickly laid back down when she turned to look at him. Margaret knew he was watching her, he was Hawkeye. The first time they made love he insisted on sitting back and looking her up and down when it was over, he claimed he'd never had a chance to look at her properly, yeah right.  
  
Margaret grinned as she put on her slip and walked over to where he was lying on the bed. She could tell he was trying hard not to laugh, the corners of his mouth were slightly turning up. Softly she ran her fingers through his hair as if her were a little boy. Suddenly hit him in the stomach, causing him to let out a gasp and laugh as he rolled over.  
  
"It's your turn to shower." She laughed as he held his stomach and laughed even harder.  
  
"How did you know I was awake? For all you know I could really have been sleeping." He said as he came to rest on his belly.  
  
"I know what you look like when you're sleeping. I should know, I sleep with you at least four times a week. You either take up the whole cot so I'm lying on you, or you're half lying on me breathing in my ear." She smiled at him coyly. "You make the cutest little whine when you're asleep."  
  
Hawkeye grinned and covered his face with his hand. "Do I really?"  
  
"You certainly do. But don't worry." She put her hand out. "I think it's cute. Not to mention sexy."  
  
"Well cute is my middle name."  
  
"Actually, it's more like stinky at the moment." She exaggerated as she sniffed him.  
  
"What do you think I've been doing all morning? Play chess?" He asked her in surprise. Margaret started to laugh. "You better watch it."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Like what?" She stifled another laugh.  
  
"How would you like to finally get all that extra cot space you've been complaining about?" He asked as he sat up and made towards the edge of the bed.  
  
"You wouldn't?" She asked in surprise, half mocking him.  
  
"Just watch me, you keep teasing and hitting me...." He smiled brightly as he stood up, holding the sheet around his waist. Margaret's eyes widened when she saw him back up with the bed covers.  
  
"You uh..you planning on taking those back with you?" She sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs.  
  
"What makes you think I'd walk around here naked?"  
  
"Oh come on. Since when have you been shy about showing me your body?"  
  
"Since two minutes ago." He headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?" She smiled coyly again. Suddenly she grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled it from him, leaving him with nothing but the smile on his face.  
  
"I really wish we didn't have to go back so soon." Hawkeye fumed as he sat down in the seat next to her. "We were just starting to have fun." Margaret chuckled lightly, he'd always considered sex fun. "Have you noticed how many people are on here?" He expressed suddenly as he gripped the armrest. He'd just realized where they were and it hit him hard. The bus was beginning to rumble beneath them. Bus rides, especially filled with a lot of people usually triggered his claustrophobia, the cabin space was so small, it reminded him of the cave especially with the windows closed.  
  
Margaret could tell it was already beginning to take affect and they weren't even on the road yet. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the armrest firmer. "It's okay." She told him in a soothing voice as she caressed his hand, trying to get him to loosen his grip. "There's plenty of air in here. You're going to be just fine." She looped her arm through his and rubbed his bicep.  
  
"I know we're not going to run out of air and we're not going to crash and be crushed alive, but that's what's going to happen. So lets just forget about it." He barely whispered. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched tightly.  
  
"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly." Hawkeye did as he was told and Margaret felt his grip begin to relax. Now was her time to act. "Why don't we just put this up okay?" She asked as she tried to pull his hand off the armrest. He was clutching to it with a steal grip and refused to let go. "Hawkeye...let....go...now!" She breathed as she pushed his hand off. Finally she was able to push the rest up and fold it out of the way. Margaret scooted closer, putting her arm around him. "I'm here. Everything's fine." She said softly.  
  
"Everything will be fine when I get off this bus." He was scared to death, his voice was shaking. Hawkeye's face was pale and his palms were sweaty, Margaret could feel how clammy his skin was against hers. She pulled him closer and let him rest his head on her shoulder as she rubbed his back and neck.  
  
As soon as the bus slowed and came to a stop along the dusty road Hawkeye jumped up and was off before Margaret could stop him. When she finally stepped off he was lying in the tall grass, breathing heavily. The bus pulled away, leaving them by the side of the road. "Now why was it that Klinger couldn't pick us up again?" She asked as she set her suitcase down and sat down on it.  
  
"Klinger went to Inchon to get an emergency case of penicillin. Colonel Potter said another five cases were stolen last night. There's a unit down there that was willing to spare some and he had no choice but to send him." Hawkeye commented from the grass beside her.  
  
"Couldn't they have sent someone else to pick us up?" They were sitting in the middle of who knows where.  
  
"They were expecting heavy casualties. Without you and I they're understaffed. Who could have they spared?"  
  
"You have a good point." Margaret stood up and looked around. "So now what?"  
  
"We walk."  
  
"How come I'm not surprised?" Margaret put her hands on her hips and looked down the road.  
  
"Oh it's not that long of a walk. Only like, ten miles from the camp." Hawkeye too stood up. Now that he was off the crowded bus he felt wonderful.  
  
Margaret looked at him and dropped her hands. "Ten miles!" She gasped.  
  
"Yeah ten miles. Margaret, it's not that long of a walk." He was laughing at her now.  
  
"But my new heals! I just bought them. If we walk all that way on this road it's going to ruin them!" She gestured to her shoes.  
  
"Then take them off." He said as he picked up their bags.  
  
"What?! Take them off and walk in my bare feet?" Margaret yelled as he started to walk away.  
  
"Or you can stand there all day." He shouted back.  
  
"Wait...where are you going?" He was walking farther and farther away. Suddenly he stopped and turned around and looked at her.  
  
"You can stand here all day if you like. I'd like to get to the camp before the snipers get back from lunch, but that's just me."  
  
Margaret shot glances all around her. She'd forgotten about snipers. "Wait for me!" She pulled off her heels and ran after him. Hawkeye smiled as she ran towards him.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" She demanded when she reached him.  
  
"Nothing absolutely nothing." He chuckled.  
  
"Well look at that!" Potter stopped the ball and pointed to the sight making it's way up the road. BJ and Potter has been playing a game of basketball and stopped when they saw Hawkeye and Margaret coming towards them.  
  
Margaret was sitting atop a cow as a rather small Korean gentleman led it. Hawkeye was walking beside them carrying their suitcases. He smiled wildly as he spotted his friends and noticed the confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Hey!" BJ called when they were within distance. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"That." Hawkeye pointed to the animal walking behind him. "Is the cow I had to rent after two miles of walking. She got tired and was complaining that her feet were hurting."  
  
BJ shook his head. "She didn't want to ruin her shoes did she?"  
  
"It's like they were made out of gold or something!" Hawkeye exclaimed.  
  
"Son." Colonel Potter chipped in. "Don't argue with a woman about her shoes. It's a losing battle."  
  
"He's right you know. It's the pain we have to bare as husbands."  
  
"But we're not even married!" He exclaimed. "It shouldn't count against me." Colonel Potter chuckled and patted the younger doctor's shoulder before helping Margaret off the cow.  
  
"It sounds like you had some trip." He laughed as Margaret fell back against him.  
  
"Trip isn't the word for it!" She cried. Potter laughed again.  
  
"Call it a natural experience." BJ quipped.  
  
"It was more like an Exodus! Like it would never end!" Margaret shot back.  
  
"But at least you saved your shoes right?" Potter asked from behind her. Hawkeye and Margaret stood silent. BJ and Potter looked from one to the other. "Am I right?"  
  
Hawkeye put his hand over his mouth and then scratched his chin before mumbling, "She dropped them."  
  
Both men looked at them with disbelief. "She dropped them?" The Colonel asked.  
  
Hawkeye started laughing hard. "There's more!" He cried between gasps as he laughed. Margaret crossed her arms in anger. "She dropped them on the road and a passing transport ran over them." Hawkeye was doubling over now, he could hardly breathe.  
  
"She didn't?" BJ said to Hawkeye. Then turning to Margaret, "You didn't?" Angrily she nodded in reply.  
  
"Well hot damn! You mean to tell me you went through all that hassle only to ruin them anyway?" Potter asked in shock.  
  
"Oh buzz off!" She yelled as the two of them burst into laughter along side Hawkeye.  
  
"Aww honey." Hawkeye walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. Honest."  
  
BJ's eyes widened when he heard what Hawkeye said and looked at his C.O. in shock. Potter had also heard it, but decided to dismiss it. Quietly he told BJ to forget it. He'd find out all about it later.  
  
Hawkeye burst into a fit of giggles once more. The whole thing was just too ridiculous when you thought about it. In a fit of anger she pushed him away. Margaret picked up her bag and steamed off to her tent as the three men laughed even louder.  
  
When they quieted down Potter said. "So you rented her a cow?"  
  
"Her feet were killing her. I would have carried her but I had all that luggage!"  
  
"I don't get you two sometimes, you know that?" He was still chuckling.  
  
"You know what?" Hawkeye asked between breaths as his friends giggled. "Me neither!" 


	13. Chapter thirteen

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Okay....there are some things in this chapter you should know. Hawkeye is not an avid smoker, it was just an impulse. People do crazy things under stress. I know that might offend some people. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if I should continue, or maybe I'll end with this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So how many latrine diggings is this for us now?" BJ asked as he took another sip of lemonade. Hawkeye was leaning back in his chair with his hat shading his eyes. It was another boring day and the boys had nothing better to do.  
  
"I don't know." Hawkeye lifted his head to watch the progress of the corpsmen. "Maybe around twelve or so, I really have no clue. I lost count around the fifth time." He put his head back down and closed his eyes.  
  
BJ took another sip as he studied the shovels as they repeatedly moved up and down. "Well let's see. They do this every month or so....yeah, I think you're right. We don't make it for every one."  
  
"I can think of things I'd rather be doing." Hawkeye remarked blandly with his eyes still closed. BJ chuckled, although what Hawkeye was thinking probably wasn't what BJ had in mind. "How can you be tanning?" Hawkeye looked as his friend, "It's like a hundred degrees out here. You're going to burn to a crisp."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
"Like hell. Standing around all day in an operating room is bad enough, but with a sun burn, I'd rather die."  
  
"Watch what you say." BJ warned. "That could happen seeing as where we are."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You don't have to give me the third degree. I'm the veteran and you're still the rookie remember?"  
  
"I've been here for almost two years, what do you mean 'I'm still a rookie'?" BJ looked at his friend. Hawkeye was laid back with his hands behind his head.  
  
Hawkeye held up three fingers, "Three years pal. You can't compete with that. Father Mulcahy got here a day before I did. Besides him I've been here the longest, that includes the medical staff."  
  
BJ took off his sunglasses. "What's a year have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything." Hawkeye replied simply.  
  
BJ rolled his eyes. "Whether you've been here longer or not, it doesn't change anything between us. I'm just as good a surgeon as you."  
  
"I never said you weren't." Hawkeye put his hat back on.  
  
BJ pointed a finger at the other man and raised his voice. "But that's what you were insinuating. You don't have to say it to mean it."  
  
"BJ!" Hawkeye held his hands out in wonder, "What's gotten into you? I didn't mean anything by that. At least not about your skills as a doctor."  
  
"Yeah sure. I know you." BJ mumbled as he turned his attention to the workers.  
  
"Now you listen here! I don't know what you've got shoved up your...." Suddenly an explosion sounded, causing Hawkeye to refrain his words. Another burst erupted, this time closer. Hawkeye and BJ both leapt from their chairs and onto the ground as debris fell all around them. "What the hell was that?" Hawkeye asked as he lifted his head. "I thought the Chinese pulled back."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Again another shell hit, sending fragments to their left. "Let's get out of here!" Hawkeye cried as he pulled himself up and he and BJ began sprinting towards the Swamp.  
  
POTTER'S OFFICE  
  
"I don't care if Eisenhower is in town, I want to speak to HQ right away!" Potter yelled into the phone. He was crouched beside his desk, trying to keep the shaken dust out of his eyes. "Is that so! Than sit on this!" He slammed the phone back into its cradle as he let a frustrated breath escape his clenched teeth. "Damn Army!" He yelled as he sat back into his chair. Another explosion sounded, but he didn't flinch.  
  
"Colonel!" Margaret and Mulcahy were yelling in unison. That one had been a lot closer. "Get down!"  
  
"Damn...I'd like to...stupid generals...stupid war." He mumbled to himself in anger.  
  
"Please Colonel, get down." The Father was begging him. Margaret was crouched on the other side of the desk, covering her ears at the bombs burst outside. She hated those things with a passion, if only Hawkeye was there to hold her.  
  
"Klinger!" Potter stood up and used his hand to project his voice.  
  
The door opened slowly as Klinger entered the room on his hands and knees. "You called sir?" He was wearing his combat helmet and a pair of football shoulder pads.  
  
"Son, you will you go rally up the other officers. We need to have a meeting."  
  
The roof shook again and Klinger covered his head with his hands as he hit the floor. The others also tried to shelter themselves. "Yes sir." His face was still pressed against the floor. "Right away."  
  
"Have them meet in my office, they've got five minutes." Potter yelled above the falling shells. Klinger quickly shut the door, only to dive under his desk until he deemed safe enough to venture out the door.  
  
Within a few minutes Charles, BJ, Klinger, and Hawkeye were all safely seated in the colonel's office. When Hawkeye had walked in behind the other doctors moments earlier, Margaret wanted to run into his strong arms, she needed him to hold her. They sat frozen, looking at each other but knowing they couldn't show any signs of affection. Hawkeye smiled reassuringly at her, he knew she was terrified.  
  
"Now," Potter started. "I'll make this quick. I'm afraid I'm in a little bit of a jam. I tried my damndest, I really did, but there was nothing I could do." He looked a little defeated. "We got a call requesting a temporary surgeon at an aid station. One of you three will have to go I'm afraid."  
  
"Colonel!" Charles was yelling. "How can you expect anyone of us to go out there? We could be killed!"  
  
Potter lowered his gaze. "I realize that. Like I said, I tried everything, but they need someone and no other unit is prepared to send someone." Glances were exchanged around the room. Hawkeye, BJ, and Charles looked from one to the other as Mulcahy and Potter shared a depressed look. Margaret was in her own world. She knew it was wrong, but if someone had to go out there and risk losing their life, then she didn't care who it was just as long as it wasn't Hawkeye. "I can't make a decision like this, you three need to decide between yourselves."  
  
BJ and Charles began arguing between themselves, on the side Hawkeye was running his hands through his hair.  
  
"I went last time!" BJ yelled at Charles.  
  
"But Hunnicut, I went two times before you." Charles argued back.  
  
"So? I went last time so I shouldn't have to go this time!"  
  
Hawkeye sat on the other side of them, listening carefully to their bickering. He was rubbing his temples now as the yelling grew louder. The two men fought for some time, arguing who they thought should be sent to the front. They were getting on the last of his very frayed nerves. He'd already had three arguments with both of them this week. If anything he needed to get away from the yelling and bickering.  
  
"What about Pierce?" Charles suddenly broke off what BJ was saying.  
  
"What about him?" BJ asked. He hated it when Charles changed the subject.  
  
"Isn't it his turn?"  
  
"You're just trying to turn the conversation away from you! Leave him alone!"  
  
"Fair is fair Hunnicutt. You went last time and I went the time before you." Charles sat smugly in his chair. "He should go." He pointed to Hawkeye.  
  
"No! You should go!"  
  
Suddenly Hawkeye stood up. "Enough! I'll go, please, just shut up!" He yelled over both their voices, causing the entire room to become silent. "I'll go." He said quietly now. Again he sat down.  
  
Margaret lowered her face to her hands, the very thing she had been praying against had just been confirmed, but him volunteering was something new.  
  
Potter looked at his Chief Surgeon with pity and sadness. "Alright, Pierce will go." He said just as quietly.  
  
"When do I leave?" Hawkeye's head was in his hands again.  
  
"They'll be okay until tomorrow. You leave at 0500 hours."  
  
"Okay." He knew Margaret would be upset, she had grown very protective over him.  
  
Another shell exploded out side, throwing dirt against the window. "Dismissed!" Potter yelled as he and Klinger ducked under the desk. BJ and Charles made their way out first and ran towards the Swamp. Father Mulcahy ducked under another table in the colonel's office.  
  
Margaret was looking at him with worried eyes, she was deathly afraid for him. Silently she turned and left the office, Hawkeye followed. She ran to her tent with Hawkeye right behind. When they made it inside another explosion fired off sending Margaret flying backwards. Expertly he caught her and held her to him as the noise continued on outside. She clung desperately to him, digging her nails into his back in terror.  
  
"Shhhh." He comforted her. "It's okay." His voice was soft and smooth.  
  
"Hawkeye..." She looked up at him but he silenced her before she could say anything.  
  
"Don't say anything." He put a finger over her lips. Again the noise boomed and Margaret gripped him tighter. Hawkeye led her over the cot and laid her down. He removed her boots and then his own and crawled in beside her.  
  
When he was lying comfortably she buried her face in his chest and he held her tight. Hawkeye stroked her back as he mumbled soft words to block out the noise.  
  
Margaret snuggled against his warm body, using him as a shield against the loud blasts. His breath was filling her ear and running down her neck and back, soon she had goose bumps along her skin. Hawkeye could feel her reaction to him; she seemed to have loosened up and relaxed. He let his hand fall to her waist and slip under her shirt and around to her back. His fingers were grazing over the small bumps as he continued to whisper gentle words into her ear.  
  
She let her face rest against the inside of his neck, smelling his deep cologne. His hands were wandering a little more freely now, up and down her back and across her stomach. Soon he was lifting her shirt up slightly so it rested against her bosoms. Margaret hardly noticed as he moved his body lower, enabling him to kiss her neck with the same gentility.  
  
She felt his left leg move in between hers as he pushed some of his body weight more onto her torso. His hands fell flat onto the bed as he lips maneuvered down to kiss the underside of her chin and then farther down to the hallow of her neck. She was enjoying the sensations as she laid under him, reveling in his touch and technique. No man had ever been so gentle and precise when stroking her. She loved the feel his body weight against her, trapping her so she was under his mercy. Every touch and every graze seemed to set her skin on fire.  
  
Hawkeye pushed the rest of her shirt up to the base of her neck, just so he could kiss her chest. With one swift move he pulled the T-shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor beside the cot. As her clothes started to fall to the ground beside her shirt she knew that they shouldn't be doing this. If wounded came, if the colonel needed to see them again, or if an offensive broke the lines, they'd need to be on their guard; but at that moment none of that seemed to matter.  
  
As Hawkeye was unclasping her bra and pulling the straps down her shoulders, she was thinking how she didn't give a damn about the war. All she cared about was making love to this man; it was hard to think about, but it may have been the last chance she'd get.  
  
He kissed her hard, jolting her from her worried thoughts. His lips were soft and warm against hers. Margaret drew him in him in deeper, cradling his head as they kissed. She'd always loved his lips; they'd never compared to any other man's.  
  
She pulled his shirt loose and felt along the line of hair that led up to his belly button from his waist. Her hand traveled across his chest, feeling his pectorals and erect nipples. She let her fingers graze his neck as she lifted the collar of his shirt over his head.  
  
"Hawkeye." Margaret said softly as his lips came down to meet hers once more.  
  
"Yes?" His lips were barely touching hers.  
  
She pulled back a little to look into his eyes. "Promise you'll come back to me." She told him. Her eyes were watering slightly and her voice quivered as she spoke. "Promise me I won't be alone, you can't leave me alone." She started to cry. A tear fell down her cheek and then another. Hawkeye's heart began to break as he saw her beginning to break down.  
  
"I promise I'll come back." He touched his forehead to hers. "I promise I won't leave you here, I'm never going to leave you. No matter where you are, that's where I'll be, North Koreans or not, I'll be right back here with you."  
  
Margaret looked at him, he was teary a little himself. "I love you so much. I don't think I could live without you." Another tear grazed her check.  
  
"I know I couldn't live without you." He kissed her. "Margaret, you won't loose me. I promise you I'll come back."  
  
"You better." She smiled through her tears. His arms slid around her to her back and then up to gently hold her head as they continued to kiss lovingly.  
  
Slowly over the night they made love two times, both times completely underneath heaps of blankets. They wanted to keep the loud noises of the war outside out of their love, yet at the same time keep their moans and heavy breathing inside.  
  
Finally, after collapsing onto the cot with Hawkeye lying on the bottom, they fell into a deep sleep. When Margaret awoke the next morning, her lover and best friend was gone. She lay there for a moment, reveling in the sheets that still smelled of their love. After deciding she'd spent enough time in bed, dreaming he was there with her, Margaret decided to get ready for the day.  
  
"Good morning major." Colonel Potter greeted her as she set her tray down and sat beside him. "Catch a few extra winks last night? Boy I was tired, spent all night trying to get through to HQ."  
  
"Any luck?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Not at all." He sighed. "Eisenhower is over here inspecting, I can't get through. Not to mention the line is packed with news about the shelling. I doubt if I'll be able to get through today."  
  
Margaret picked at her food, she was really beginning to miss him and she'd only been awake for half an hour. "It seems as if the shelling lessened."  
  
"It did here." He told her. "I'm afraid the front line is getting pounded." She stopped shoveling her eggs at his words. "But don't worry," He gave her a sincere smile, "I'm sure he's going to be just fine."  
  
Margaret smiled back, she knew he was right. "I know." She breathed. Hastily she pushed her tray back, "I'm not really hungry." She stood up, "I'm on duty in five minutes, I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay." He said softly. Potter knew she was scared to death for Hawkeye's safety, she loved him so much. "Margaret, Pierce will okay." He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Have faith." Margaret smiled graciously and squeezed his hand back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You our new surgeon?" A young man asked as Hawkeye walked into the familiar aid station. The walls were as bad as ever and not a single thing was sterile.  
  
"The name's Pierce." Hawkeye held out his hand and the other man shook it.  
  
"Thompson." He greeted. "I'm sure glad to see someone. Our last surgeon was killed by mortar fire and my other medic was clipped by a piece of flying shrapnel." Thompson gestured to another man across the room, "That's Akers, it's been just him and me with a few other medics for the last few hours."  
  
"That must have been some picnic."  
  
"I'd say." He turned around and gestured for Hawk to follow. "I was beginning to loose my wits end. Luckily the wounded didn't pile in until about an hour ago." He turned to look at him, "I need you to get cutting right away, a lot of these boys aren't going to make it if they wait around."  
  
"Of course." Hawkeye started to unbutton his jacket. "Just tell me what to do." When he was stripped down to his undershirt he walked over to the sink and began to wash the length of his arms.  
  
"We just shipped off a bus load to the 8063rd, right now we have about ten or so. You and I will take every other one."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Alcohol is over there in those basins and gloves are in the box by the far wall. Take each one as quick as you can, we're not doing surgery, just controlling the bleeding."  
  
"I'm all too familiar with this." Hawkeye sighed.  
  
"Good, then you and I both know what to do."  
  
"Doctor!" Akers was shouting, "Come quick, he's coughing up blood!" Thompson turned towards the table, but Hawkeye stopped him.  
  
"I got this one, don't worry."  
  
Thompson smiled, "You have no idea how much I love to hear those words."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Have you made it through yet son?" Colonel Potter was asking as he ran through the doors of his office. They were trying to call the aid station to get a hold of Hawkeye.  
  
"No sir, not yet. The air is filled with all kinds of static, I'm not getting anything."  
  
"Damn!" Potter slammed his fist on the desk.  
  
"I'm trying sir."  
  
"I know son. Keep up the hard work."  
  
"Yes sir." Klinger tried the phone again. Potter sat on the edge and listened as the Lebanese tried to work his way through. After a few minutes he hung the phone up. "I'm sorry, the phones have been cut. There's no way to get through."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"What's the matter?" A frantic Margaret asked as she walked into the office.  
  
"The phones have been cut, we have no way to reach him." Potter told her defeated.  
  
"Oh my.." Margaret sat down on Klinger's cot.  
  
"Now Margaret, I'm sure he's fine. It's just a little phone trouble."  
  
"I know." She gulped, she was trying to hard not to cry.  
  
"You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing." He told her.  
  
"I know." The tears were becoming harder to control. Sherman could see she was trying to hard not to let the water works fall.  
  
"Honey, why don't we talk in my office. What do you say?" He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
Margaret nodded silently, one word and she would have broken down right there. He guided her with his arm around her shoulder into his office. Once the doors shut behind them she threw herself into his arms and cried heavily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How's it coming? You need a hand?" Thompson was looking on as Hawkeye attempted to stop a gush of blood. The soldier had caught a bullet in the femoral artery in his groin, one of the largest arteries in the body and one of the most difficult to control.  
  
"No, keep going with the others. I got this." Hawkeye told him. There were other kids that need attention.  
  
"You sure?" He asked as the rich, dark blood flowed down over Hawkeye's arms and onto his chest and pants, soaking him for the second time.  
  
"Get me another few units of AB positive." Hawkeye yelled as he turned his face from the jets of blood. "He's loosing it quick."  
  
"Right away!" The other doctor ran and got more. He replaced the empty bottle with the new and then checked on Hawk. "Have you almost got it?"  
  
"I think so, I just need to get a few more clamps in there with some well knitted sutures." The blood was running down his pants and into his boots. "Just a little farther." After a few more hectic minutes he managed to clamp off the major flow and look at the wound properly. "He's going to be first priority. Have you already got an ambulance out there?"  
  
"It's waiting now."  
  
"Good. Let me put in some mattress sutures to hold the artery and then we can send him off. Once he gets to a M*A*S*H, that wound can be properly stitched."  
  
"I'll tell them you're almost ready. We loaded the others already." Hawkeye put in a few more sutures and then with the help of Akers, loaded him into the ambulance. Once back inside the three men collapsed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Attention, attention all personnel! We've got wounded in the compound!"  
  
"Get him on plasma STAT!" BJ yelled as a chest wound was carried into the OR.  
  
"Prep him and get him ready, he'll be second." Charles told a nurse. "Colonel, where did these men come from?"  
  
"The 7th aid station. Maybe one of them has seem Pierce."  
  
"That's right!" Margaret gasped. "Colonel!"  
  
"Already on it major. I'm asking, don't worry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't think I've ever seen so much blood come out of one body." Hawkeye pulled off his blood-encrusted shirt and looked at it with disgust. "That's terrible."  
  
"I know. The things people can do to one another, it's barbaric." Thompson said as he lit a cigarette. He noticed Hawkeye looking at him. "You want one?" He held up his package. Hawkeye thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I'm not a heavy smoker, but what the hell. I could really use one right now." Hawkeye took the offered cigarette and waited as the other doctor lit it. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I see so much shit up here, I'd die if I didn't have these."  
  
Hawkeye sat down beside him. "I built a still in my tent." He grinned.  
  
"You're kidding?" Thompson looked astonished.  
  
"Not at all. When I need to get away from the war, I drink. You smoke, I suppose they're the same."  
  
"I suppose, but I like good belt every now and then."  
  
"Well, I like a good smoke every now and then." Hawkeye let the smoke expel from his mouth.  
  
"I hear ya." After a moment he said, "You know, we could probably boil up some water while we have this little break. I'm sure you'd like to try to do something with that mess." He gestured to Hawk's clothes.  
  
"I would like to scrub up." He looked at his bare chest, it was covered with just as much blood. "My whole body feels like a big surgical sponge."  
  
"Well you look the part."  
  
"It's all dry." Hawkeye picked at the caked on blood. "It would take some time."  
  
"Well, we have time."  
  
"Margaret would be a little upset if I came back looking like this." Hawkeye looked himself over. She would have been very upset.  
  
"Margaret?" Now Thompson was interested.  
  
"My girlfriend." Hawkeye told him with a smile.  
  
"She's a nurse?"  
  
"The very best."  
  
"Lucky dog. My wife is at home in Pennsylvania. God, I miss her so much." Thompson sighed.  
  
"How long have you been over here?"  
  
"A little more than a year. You?"  
  
"It's almost three now."  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's terrible." Hawkeye sighed. "But as long as I'm with Margaret, I'll be okay."  
  
Thompson patted his shoulder and chuckled. "We should really you get cleaned up. You look like death. She's gonna take one look and run in the opposite direction." The two men stood up.  
  
"It is pretty bad. It ran into my underwear and down my legs."  
  
"That must be lovely." Thompson sympathized. Hawkeye looked at him. "I was kidding!"  
  
They boiled some water and all of Hawkeye's clothes went into the big pot. Then it was Hawk's turn; he took a bucket of warm water around to the back of the aid station and tired his best to scrub the dried blood from his body. He started with his chest and arms and then scrubbed his legs and feet. Hawkeye wasn't exactly clean and completely rid of the dry blood, his skin had a tint of pink to it when he was done, but it was better than he had looked previously.  
  
"You know, we really should have just thrown these away, it's blood after all." Thompson commented as he added soap.  
  
"I know, but I can't stand around a war in my birthday suit with only a towel can I?" Hawkeye was indeed only wearing a towel.  
  
"That would be up to your cute little girlfriend now wouldn't it?" He gave Hawk a sly grin. Hawkeye smiled back.  
  
"Nah, she'd be angry if any other woman saw me, she's very protective."  
  
"My wife is the same way, 'John, if you dare screw around on me over there, so help me God!'" Thompson screeched in a high pitched voice as he mocked his wife. "I'd never do that to her. No other woman could compare."  
  
Hawkeye smiled slightly. "I know the feeling. I love Margaret more than anything in this whole world, I'd die for her."  
  
"That's the great thing about love." Thompson smiled, he was thinking about his wife.  
  
"Yeah," Hawkeye agreed. Margaret was the best thing that ever happened to him.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, thinking about the women they loved. It was Thompson who finally broke the quiet. "Well, I think we should soak these in some alcohol for a bit." He was gesturing to Hawkeye's clothes. "Then re-soap and scrub and then let them dry."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Colonel!" Margaret yelled as she ran across the compound. Colonel Potter turned from where he had just ushered the last casualty inside after talking to him to see the major sprinting towards him. "Any news?" She asked when she caught up to him.  
  
"Now listen Major, there are plenty of other boys I haven't asked. These few haven't seen him, but I'm not finished yet." Margaret looked down, she had really hoped someone would have seen him. "Margaret, I'm sure he's fine." The older man laid his hand on her shoulder. "He loves you. He will come back."  
  
Margaret squeezed his hand and gave him a gracious smile. "Thank you Colonel."  
  
"Now come on." He began to lead her by the shoulders into the building. "The faster we finish with this load the faster we can get back to asking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, is that better?"  
  
"Much, but my underwear is pink."  
  
"There are always casualties in a war."  
  
"They were my favorite pair!"  
  
"Lucky undies huh?"  
  
"Margaret bought them for me. Actually I think she bought them for herself." Hawkeye put his shirt back on. "I think this is a new shade of green."  
  
"An interesting color it is." Thompson looked the other man up and down. Everything had a red tint to it. "But will it make the new wave in Army fashion I wonder?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Thompson chuckled. "It does touch up the army drab look though!"  
  
"Yeah." He said lowly. "But it's blood. There's nothing funny about that."  
  
"Hey." He could see Hawkeye was a little upset. "I was only joking, don't take it to heart. I feel the very same way. It's just if you don't allow yourself to laugh every one in a while you crack."  
  
"I know, I'm just a little stressed right now."  
  
"I know pal, but your replacement will be here soon. Not too much longer."  
  
"When do you get out of here?"  
  
"Not for a few more days, I get a break and then they send me back."  
  
"I'd imagine you'd tire out pretty quickly here."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"But look at this, we're at a lull. There's only a few guys here."  
  
"The fighting shifted. We aren't getting the heavy stuff at the moment."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Major?" Kellye was standing behind her trying to get her attention. They were the mess tent, Margaret was going to try and eat something.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant?" Margaret turned around to look at her.  
  
"Colonel Potter said he would like to talk to you. He thinks some has seen Captain Pierce."  
  
"He does?" That got Margaret's attention. "Where is he?" She set down her tray.  
  
"In Post OP ma'am."  
  
Margaret rushed by Kellye and ran out of the mess tent. She rushed through the compound and into Post OP. When she got there she looked around for him.  
  
"Major." Potter spotted her and beckoned her over. Margaret walked quickly over to the bed he was sitting beside. He then turned to the soldier. "You say you saw him?"  
  
"I think so sir." The young man looked from Potter to Margaret.  
  
"It's okay son, tell us what you know." Potter urged him on.  
  
"I don't remember a whole lot, everything was hazy and there was a lot of shouting." The soldier stopped for a moment, then restarted again. "I remember a man looking over me, I..I think he had black hair, and he was pretty tall."  
  
"Did he tell you his name?" Margaret asked quickly. Hawkeye usually introduced himself and liked to talk with the patient to keep him occupied.  
  
"I think so. I don't remember what. It started with a B or an E?" He asked himself. "No, that's not right, something along those lines."  
  
"Was it a P?" Margaret asked suddenly.  
  
"That could be it, yes, I believe it was."  
  
"And how long ago was this?" Potter was questioning.  
  
"Two hours maybe. I don't recall, I passed out soon after." The boy said.  
  
"You know what that means?" Potter turned to Margaret.  
  
"He's okay! Oh God thank you!" She threw herself into his arms and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well John..." Hawkeye held out his hand, they had started on a first name basis. "Thanks for the lovely time." He kidded.  
  
"Anytime. Don't forget to come back and visit Hawk." John took his hand and shook it.  
  
"I come here all the time. Can't tell you what trip number this is for me."  
  
"I'm sure. Three years worth."  
  
"Hopefully that's all." Hawkeye turned towards the door.  
  
"Take care of yourself." John told him. They had grown close over the past few days.  
  
"You too." Hawkeye smiled and then walked out to his jeep.  
  
He heard the driver talking with Hawk and then rev up the engine. After a few moments he heard the jeep pull out and start out down the road. John smiled to himself. His smiled was ceased when he heard a single shot ring out. He wasn't sure if that's what it was, it was too far away, maybe a few miles at the least.  
  
"Hey Akers, did you hear something?" He asked the other man. Akers was sterilizing the instruments.  
  
"No, you?"  
  
John looked out the door. "I suppose not. Maybe I just need some sleep," he said as he walked back inside.  
  
Margaret, Potter, BJ, Charles, and Father Mulcahy were talking in the mess tent. It was almost eight O'clock and they were sitting around drinking coffee.  
  
"So Pierce is on his way back?" Charles asked his commanding officer.  
  
"Yep, we received a call this evening. The sergeant said reinforcements had come and he was on his way back. Speaking of which, he should be here any moment."  
  
Margaret who was sitting on the side, was trying hard not to let her huge smile show. She was so happy he was coming back. The last few days with out him had been torture and terribly slow. She couldn't wait to get him in her arms again. Once they were alone she was going to drag him into her tent and do unspeakable things to him until the next afternoon.  
  
"Major?" Someone was speaking to her. "Major? Are you okay?" Father Mulcahy was talking to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Father."  
  
"You had a very determined look on your face." He pointed out. Margaret blushed, she had been thinking about touching his body and how she wanted to run her hands all across it.  
  
"I was just thinking about something." She told him.  
  
"What was that?" Charles asked.  
  
Margaret didn't say anything at first, how was she supposed to tell them she had been thinking about the many different ways she wanted to make love to their chief surgeon once he got back? "I got a letter from my cousin today, she was telling me about her sister's wedding." Okay, so it was a lie. Her cousin Sue was 45 with three kids.  
  
"Ah, I love weddings. Mildred loves to cry." Potter spewed happily.  
  
"A wedding is such a lovely thing." Father Mulcahy added.  
  
"I remember when Peg and I got married, we.." BJ continued on. Margaret tuned them out, she was suddenly thinking about what it would be like when her and Hawkeye got married. They had never really talked about it, but she was sure they would some day. It was bad enough to be away from each other for two days, how could they spend a lifetime apart?  
  
In the distance an engine roared. The noise grew louder as it entered the compound. It then shut off. "That must be Hawkeye!" Margaret jumped to her feet.  
  
"It's about time." Potter commented. The rest of the group stood up to go out and greet him.  
  
"Help!" A voice ran out into the night air. "Some body help!" The person screamed. With that the five of them ran out of the tent and into the compound. There was a jeep parked in the center with a man standing franticly beside it. "Help!" His voice was panicked.  
  
BJ got there before the rest of them. "Oh my God." He breathed. "Hawkeye!"  
  
Hawkeye was sitting in the backseat, he had a hand clutching the side of his chest. Blood was pouring between his fingers and down his chest making a fairly good sized pool on the seat.  
  
"Hey Beej." He breathed raggedly, his face was very pale.  
  
Potter ran around to his other side. "Oh my..." he whispered when he saw the young man sprawled against the back seat, blood covering his chest. Margaret ran up behind him, suddenly Potter turned and caught her, he didn't want her to see him, but it was too late.  
  
"Oh my God.." She started to cry. "Hawkeye!!" She screamed, she tried to reach him but Potter held her tight.  
  
"No honey."  
  
"Hawkeye!" She was reaching and pulling with all her might. Margaret need to hold him and be by his side. He was starting to loose consciousness as the blood continued to pour. "No!" She pushed against Potter, "Hawkeye!" She was crying heavily now.  
  
"What happened?" BJ asked the driver as he looked over his friend's condition.  
  
"I...I don't know. We were driving along and suddenly he'd been hit by a sniper. I never even heard it coming. The next thing I knew I heard him let out a small cry and then he collapsed back against the seat. He told me to keep driving and not to stop until I made it here." The driver stopped. "Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
BJ never answered the question, he didn't want to think about the grim possibilities. "Help me get him inside." BJ said to a very distraught and worried Charles. "We need to stop the bleeding." Charles nodded.  
  
BJ's hand joined Hawkeye's as he tried to hold off the pouring blood. Charles grabbed hold of his right side and wrapped an arm around his neck. With BJ on the other side and the Father behind, they were able to move him.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Hawkeye screamed when they began to move him. The pain was incredible.  
  
Margaret was still crying very hard as she clutched onto her very worried CO. With each scream her heart seemed to shatter.  
  
"Easy...easy..." BJ was conducting as they lifted him out of the jeep. Again Hawkeye cried out in terrible pain.  
  
"Hawkeye!" She screamed. She pulled out of the colonel's grasp but was stopped by Father Mulcahy as the other men carried Hawk into the OR and shut the door.  
  
"Shhhhh." He held her. Margaret broke down and began to cry uncontrollably on his chest.  
  
"I need to be with him!" She yelled. "He needs me, I have to be in there!" She was trying to pull away again. Potter reached them and helped the Father lead her over to a bench. "No! Please, you don't understand!" Her voice was giving out. "I need him. I love him so much." She cried as the two men held her. "You can't let him die." She said just above a whisper as her voice broke completely.  
  
IN THE OR.....  
  
"Easy Hawk, it's okay." BJ and Charles set him down on the operation table. By now more people had awoken and hurried over to see what the commotion was, one of them being Klinger. BJ turned to Klinger, "Go get Kellye and Able. We're going to need them as soon as possible." At first Klinger didn't move, he seemed to not even have heard him. He was staring at the sight before him, one of the bravest men he'd ever known had been shot in the chest. "Klinger?" BJ laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go do that right away." Slowly with out taking his eyes off Hawkeye, he backed out of the OR.  
  
BJ then turned his attention to his friend. "It's okay pal." Hawkeye was starting to fade. He was sweating terribly and blood was still everywhere. They were holding compresses against the wound but that wasn't doing much to help. "We're loosing him! Someone get me a bottle of A+ blood! Charles, help me undress him."  
  
The two doctors cut away his clothing and prepped him for surgery. First they started with his jacket and carefully cut the seams so they didn't have to move him much. Hawkeye groaned in pain as they removed his T-shirt. "We need to get a better look at this." Charles said once he was bare from the waist up. BJ nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll pull away the compress while you inspect the wound. I'm going to have Able give him a sedative after she starts the IV." BJ moved the bandage, allowing Charles to inspect the point of entry. Hawkeye had been caught on the side right beneath his left pectoral, from what he could tell, the bullet was still in there.  
  
Suddenly Hawkeye lost consciousness, dropping his head against his chest. Blood was still dripping onto the floor. The two men looked down to see a puddle on the cement. "Jesus Christ..." BJ breathed.  
  
Potter and Mulcahy were finally able to calm Margaret down. The three of them, along with the rest of the camp sat in the hallway outside the operating room. Margaret's eyes were red and puffy from crying. "He's gonna be okay." Sherman patted her arm.  
  
"That's right." Mulcahy chimed in. "Those men are the best doctors in Korea. If anyone can save him, it's them." Margaret knew what he was saying was true, but she was still very frightened. She couldn't speak without bursting into tears.  
  
Finally after two long and agonizing hours, the door to the OR opened. Charles and BJ stepped out into the hallway. Margaret and the rest of the crowd jumped to their feet. The two doctors looked at each other and then looked at the group of people.  
  
"How is he boys?" Potter asked softly. His arms were around Margaret.  
  
BJ looked at Charles before saying anything. Margaret held her breath as she waited for someone to say anything. If she didn't an answer soon she was going to explode. Charles nodded slowly and then looked at the group. BJ started slowly, "There's something we need to tell you..." 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Sorry for LONG Delay...here's chapter fourteen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Margaret seemed to stop breathing, the walls were beginning to close in around her. If she lost him now, she'd die right there. He was her strength, her rock, her lover, and best friend. Margaret couldn't, and refused to picture living a day without him. Potter could feel her sharp nails digging tensely into his shoulder as they waited in total anxiety. The entire room sat in silence, anxiously waiting for BJ to inform them on their chief surgeon's condition. "Well son," Potter urged him on, "Go ahead, get on with it." BJ lowered his head and looked grimly around the room before addressing the crowd.  
  
"Like I said," BJ started, "There's something you should know." Colonel Potter felt Margaret's grip tighten ever more so on his shoulder.  
  
"Will you spit it out already for heaven's sake!" He yelled, he couldn't stand it anymore. BJ realized then that he had to get to the point.  
  
Finally he said, "He lost a lot of blood, but I think he's going to be fine." At the same time everyone in the room seemed to expel an elongated breath. Margaret nearly collapsed when she heard the news and began to sob immediately.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Father Mulcahy cheered, the rest of the group followed suit.  
  
"Now wait a minute, he's still not out of the woods yet," BJ told them sternly, he wanted to make himself clear. "Like I said, he's lost a lot of blood. Instantly the room quieted, things suddenly weren't that cheery after all. "I just gave him the last of his type," he told them quietly, "We need to find a match for a transfusion."  
  
Margaret clutched Colonel Potter again, her heart took another nose dive. "What type is he?" The older man asked.  
  
"A Positive."  
  
Suddenly there was an eruption behind him, "I'm A Positive!" Margaret screamed, "Oh BJ, you've got to let me do the transfusion!"  
  
BJ was a little taken back by her eagerness, but then again he would have been just as willing. "Of course you can, but we have to hurry." Margaret released Colonel Potter and jumped up to follow BJ and a silent Charles into Post OP.  
  
Woefully she was led by BJ to a bed in the far right corner of the ward. Margaret's heart was beating in her throat rapidly with every step she took. She wasn't prepared to see him in the condition he was facing, but it was something she had to do. Without seeing him with her own eyes, knowing he would pull through, she wouldn't believe he was fine.  
  
And suddenly there he was, lying on the cot in front of her. His torso was completely covered and wrapped in bandages at least a few layers thick, but she could make out faint hints of blood and puss already seeping through the dressing. He looked in awful condition, his face and body were pale and sweaty. Scratches and bruises showed on his arms and upper chest, but his face didn't look too bad. He still looked as adorable as ever, if not more.  
  
Margaret sat on the cot beside his while BJ and Kellye collected the necessary things for the transfusion. She picked up his cold hand and held it between her own. Silently she kissed it and then moved to push his hair out of his face. He looked so sweet like that, slumbering quietly. Many times she'd like awake and watch him, but she preferred her bed to one in Post OP.  
  
"Okay Margaret, lay back," BJ was suddenly beside her, she hadn't even heard him walk over. She followed his directions, her eyes still on her love. Kellye located a large vein on the inside of her elbow and disinfected the area as BJ tied a rubber tube around her forearm. "You're going to feel the stick, but the pain will be quick. I'm just going to..."  
  
"BJ," she looked over at him, "I know how this goes."  
  
He smiled up at her absent mindedly, "Right."  
  
Margaret closed her eyes when she felt the tip of the large needle penetrate the skin and work it's way into her arm. After a few seconds BJ taped it in place and then hooked up the bottle beside the bed. "He's going to be fine, thanks to you," he smiled down at her.  
  
"It's nothing," she told him. It really wasn't, giving blood was the least thing she could do for him.  
  
"Well just think," he said to her as he tested the drip, "Now you're apart of him." Margaret smiled back, that was a nice thought. He sat down beside her and picked up Hawkeye's chart.  
  
"Is there anything I should know?" She asked him, her voice full of concern.  
  
"I managed to get the bullet out," he told her as he flipped through the pages, "It was really lodged in far."  
  
"Thank God you did."  
  
"Don't I know it. But it was fairly big, you'd have to be blind not to find it." Margaret gulped, she hated to think about it. "I've got it soaking in alcohol at the moment."  
  
"You mean you kept it?!" She protested.  
  
"Yeah," BJ grinned, "I thought he'd be interested when he awoke."  
  
"I'd prefer otherwise," she told him. "It's bad enough that he almost died, but to keep the thing that almost did it?" She was slightly angry.  
  
"Relax Margaret, you're working yourself up. I need you to stay calm, you are giving blood after all," he pointed out. Margaret looked down at her arm where the tube was carrying blood away and to the bottle. She watched as it traveled into Hawkeye's arm, relief washed over her.  
  
"He's going to be alright," she whispered barely audible enough for him to hear.  
  
"Yes he is," BJ smiled as the two watched their friend. "He's very stable. Especially now with this blood, thanks to you."  
  
Margaret smiled, "I just wish I could do more."  
  
"But you can, he's going to need one fantastic nurse."  
  
"I think I can handle that," she laughed lightly.  
  
"Then I think I'm inclined to tell you," he said, "That you're getting a very easy patient. I'm very impressed at how well he's taking this. I think you'll notice as well."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well for starters, I didn't have to intibate him. He's breathing rather well considering," BJ pointed out. "I only had to catheterize him for the moment." Margaret noticed, she could see the tube running along the sheet and then down to a bottle hanging from the bed, it was partially filled with urine already. "Although I'm not sure how much he's going to appreciate it when he wakes up." Margaret chuckled, she knew he wouldn't like it at all.  
  
"When do you think that will be?" She asked BJ as she watched Hawkeye sleep.  
  
"Probably tomorrow or the day after. He didn't get much sleep I'm assuming at the front, plus I used a lot of medication and gas on him to get him under. That was a nasty wound."  
  
Margaret winced at the thought, "Please, don't remind me. It's hard enough accepting he's lying in Post OP as it is."  
  
BJ understood where she was coming from; they never imagined something like that would happen to Hawkeye, "I know how you feel."  
  
"But he's going to be okay..." Margaret said half opptemisticly and half in question.  
  
"I'm afraid so," played around, "Looks like you're still going to have to put up with his crude jokes and obnoxious behavior for a while longer."  
  
Margaret smiled dreamily, "I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
BJ, being the blind man that he was, didn't notice that her affections as well as her gaze grew much deeper than he thought. To him, she was just a worried friend, when in reality she was lovesick over the man in the next bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, "Lightheaded at all?"  
  
Margaret was feeling the exact opposite, her heart was heavy with worry. "No, none," she replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"Good, I reckon he just needs another pint or two." BJ made sure the needles were both still properly inserted in each of their arms. "The color is beginning to come into his face," BJ pointed out. Margaret looked over to see his cheeks were slightly pink. She smiled to herself. After a moment he said, "Who's the nurse on duty tonight? I want to make sure it's someone who's going to watch him. I'd do it myself, but I'm dead on my feet as it is."  
  
"I am," Margaret replied with a small smile which BJ did not see. She would be able to be with him all night, just what they both needed.  
  
"Wonderful," BJ smiled. "No offence to you and your nurses, but I wanted someone good. Not just good, but damn good."  
  
Margaret smiled, she wasn't offended at all. "Then it looks like you've got the right person then."  
  
"Don't I know it," he grinned. BJ glanced at the tubing once more, "I think we're good here."  
  
"Is that all?" She asked, it didn't seem like she gave a lot.  
  
"Just the perfect amount, thank you Margaret." BJ began to pull the needle from her arm.  
  
Margaret wanted to tell him how it was nothing at all, just the love that she felt towards that man in the bed beside them. She wanted to confide in BJ and tell him how worried she was for his life and their future together. Margaret needed someone to tell her feelings and secrets too, a person who listened to her heart. But there was only one person who'd ever been able to do that for her, and at that moment he was unconscious.  
  
****  
  
"Margaret, could you come over here for a moment?" BJ beckoned her to his side. He was sitting beside Hawkeye's bed, examining his wound. "No signs of infection so far, though I'm still finding small amounts of puss on the dressing. Let's start him on penicillin right away."  
  
"Yes doctor, Kellye..." Kellye brought over a bottle of penicillin and hooked him up to the IV. He hadn't awoken yet, but last night while Margaret was holding his hand, she felt him slightly squeeze it once or twice. BJ stood up and moved over to the next bed, "Will you two make sure he gets cleaned up?"  
  
The two women looked at each other, they'd never been shy about giving soldier's sponge baths before, but this was different. Margaret wasn't embarrassed about seeing him naked, as she had so many times, it was about Kellye seeing him. All he was wearing at the moment was a sheet and blanket, his clothes had been removed before surgery. "Well, uh.." Margaret stammered, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Second though, Kellye would you come over here and help me clean this wound?" BJ asked before she had time to say something.  
  
"Yes doctor," Kellye told him as she walked over to him. Margaret let out a sigh and smiled, at least she wouldn't have to worry about any of the nurses seeing him.  
  
Margaret washed him the best she could, scrubbing his arms and face. His chest was stitched and covered with bandages so she had to leave that alone. She managed to scrub his feet and legs of the dried blood and even to shave him. All in all, it was a very difficult job, there were so many tubes protruding from his body that it made it harder than usual.  
  
He mumbled and muttered for most the morning in a haze, while tossing and turning in his sleep. His temperature had gone up, much to Margaret's disappointment and he looked rather peaked. After taking his temperature, they discovered he'd reached an astounding one hundred and three degrees. "Post Operative Infection?" BJ confirmed with a worried nod to Colonel Potter later on that day.  
  
"That's what I'm thinking as well." Colonel Potter had his chin resting in the palm of his hand in confusion. "Well whatever it is, we need to cool him down. His body temperature is rather high, I'd hate for it to get worse."  
  
It's hard to be professional and proficient when the person you love it sick. Margaret's head was spinning; she was having trouble thinking. A hand touched her shoulder, bringing her back to life. "Huh?" She asked blindly as she turned to see who had touched her.  
  
Colonel Potter was sadly gazing at her, he knew she was worried. "He's going to be fine Margaret," he whispered in a soft voice, BJ didn't know about them yet. Margaret nodded solemnly. "It's just a normal infection, nothing to worry about. I need you, no, he needs you to be sharp."  
  
"I know," she told him as she lowered her gaze from his. Margaret felt embarrassed; he had read her like an open book.  
  
"Right now we need to focus on getting his temperature lowered," Potter was trying to capture her eyes again.  
  
"Yes, you're right Colonel," Margaret stammered loudly as she straitened up into her major pose. Her voice was strong and confident.  
  
"We're going to need lots of ice, we're going to use the same method we used on Klinger." They weren't whispering anymore.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll get on that right away," she pulled out of his grasp and went to find some ice. A little while later they had multiple bags of ice covering Hawkeye's sweltering body. Margaret placed a damp cloth on his forehead, but not before she moved to kiss him. He was still feeling a little feverish, but better than he had been before.  
  
Margaret sat in Post OP for the rest of the day. Occasionally she checked on other patients, but she was never far from Hawk. It was around mid day while she was taking his temperature that BJ, Charles, and Potter burst into the room. "How high is it?" BJ asked, referring to the thermometer she held in her hand.  
  
"One hundred," she smiled happily. The ice had really helped.  
  
"Praise the Lord," Colonel Potter breathed.  
  
"That's wonderful, I was hoping it would be down before we moved him," BJ said.  
  
"What? Move him?" Margaret looked from one to the other. "I don't understand."  
  
Colonel Potter explained, "We just got a call, we're getting lots of wounded. So many in fact, we're having to give up tents for the extras."  
  
"Oh no," Margaret sighed.  
  
"So we're going to need to get him out of here. We're using the Swamp for casualties as well as the VIP tent," Charles burst in.  
  
"Then where are we going to put him?" She asked cluelessly.  
  
"Well Margaret..." BJ was skeptical, he didn't think she'd agree. After all, he didn't know they had been seeing each other and assumed she had hated him as much as ever. "We were thinking your tent," he held his breath, waiting for her screech.  
  
Margaret's eyes lit up, "Of course he can stay in my tent!" Her excitement seemed to scare Charles and BJ. "It's perfect!"  
  
"That's what we were thinking. It's quiet and he would be able to rest," BJ explained. "Not to mention, he'd have someone to watch him during the night." He never thought how that sounded, Margaret and him in her tent alone together. No one worried about it though, he was sick and needed care.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for boys?" Colonel Potter asked. "We'd better get him in there before the wounded arrive."  
  
"Yeah," BJ agreed. "Can we get a litter over here?" He called to a nurse. After a few moments one was brought into the room and Hawkeye was hoisted on. "Careful, careful...Winchester, watch it!"  
  
"Hunnicutt, if you don't shut up right this moment..." Charles threatened.  
  
"Boys..." the Colonel warned.  
  
They prepared a cot in Margaret's tent and then lifted him on. Potter and Charles went to fetch the rest of his supplies while Margaret and BJ situated him. Hawkeye started to mumble in his sleep again and unconsciously made a grab for her, squeezing her rear, "Oh baby..." he muttered. Margaret's face turned bright red and she gasped, pushing his hand away. Embarrassed she looked at BJ, who was ready to burst into laughter.  
  
"Now Margaret," he kidded, "He's injured. Don't go killing over something he had no control over," he said between giggles. In fact it was the opposite way around, Margaret wasn't angry that Hawkeye had grabbed her, she was just worried as to what BJ was thinking.  
  
She pretended to be angry, "He's just lucky he's unconscious!" She barked. BJ laughed again. Margaret pretended to fume as she fixed his blanket, but she was really trying hard not to laugh as well.  
  
"ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ALL PERSONEL, INCOMING WOUNDED."  
  
"Come on, let's go," BJ said as he moved towards the door. "We'll get someone to come in and watch him." Margaret made sure Hawkeye was comfortable and then turned to follow BJ. She looked at his sleeping form one last time and then walked out into the compound.  
  
Latter that night Margaret moved her bed next to Hawkeye's. He'd woken up once while she was gone, briefly opening his eyes and questioning the nurse sitting with him. By the time she'd returned, he was asleep again. If Hawkeye woke up in the middle of the night, she wanted to be right there beside him.  
  
Margaret cupped her hand over his and held it tightly. She curled up beside him, careful not to touch his chest. Lazily she ran her fingers through his hair and talked to him softly as she nuzzled his ear. Hopefully if he knew she was there, everything would be all right.  
  
Her plan seemed to work somewhat; Hawkeye didn't mutter and toss in his sleep. He laid completely still so the only movement between them was their breathing. Margaret fell asleep with her face buried into the side of his neck.  
  
Hawkeye stirred beside her, but Margaret took no notice. Their makeshift bed was warm and quiet; the day had not yet started. She slumbered on as the man beside her opened his eyes and began to move.  
  
At first he didn't understand where he was, but soon he felt her beside him and knew everything was fine. She was lying on her side with her face pressed under his outstretched arm and the blankets shielding her.  
  
Hawkeye wanted to move, but he found it was rather difficult. Between the blankets and the bandages and Margaret, he felt like he was suffocating. He proceeded to sit up regardless of the now stabbing pain in his side.  
  
His wound seared furiously, causing Hawkeye to clutch his side. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths. The IV tube pulled with every movement he made with his hand as he searched blindly for something to support him. Eventually, over come with frustration and pain, he pulled the needle from his hand. Finally, he was free to stand up.  
  
A warm hand touch his naked shoulder, causing him to halt. She moved closer to him as she sat up. "Where are you going?" She asked him softly in the dark.  
  
"I couldn't breathe," he told her, his voice full of pain.  
  
"Here," her hand moved around and pulled him gently down. He obeyed and allowed her to return him to his back. "I don't need you to pull those stitches just yet. Please, just rest."  
  
Hawkeye let out a breath, "I know." He looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Do you need me to get you something? I can tell you're in pain," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"No, I just need to feel you next to me." His hand moved out to touch her. Margaret snuggled closer.  
  
"I'm not hurting you am I?" She asked him cautiously.  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me when I do," she told him. She settled down next to him again. "You really had me worried you know," she said as her fingers traced the skin at the top of his chest, just above the dressing. "I was so worried I was going to lose you." Her voice was shaky.  
  
Hawkeye seemed to chuckle, "I told you, you're going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me."  
  
"Pierce, I'm serious. You almost died back there," she was becoming even more upset.  
  
"Well so am I," he sounded confident. Margaret let out an exasperated breath, she knew he wasn't going to let up.  
  
"Just remember, I'll kill you if anything ever happens to you again," she mumbled into his skin.  
  
"I know honey," he rubbed her arm.  
  
****  
  
The next day BJ and Colonel Potter returned to Margaret's tent to check on their Chief Surgeon. They were delighted to find he was awake. Hawkeye was very anxious to get out of the tent, he wanted some fresh air. After the catheter was removed (Which Hawkeye found very unpleasant) they dressed him in a pair of pajama pants that were given to all patients. With the help of all three people, Hawkeye managed to climb into the wheel chair.  
  
"I'm not sure I like this," Margaret confided to BJ. "It's too early for him to be up."  
  
BJ agreed, "Under normal circumstances I would object, but seeing as who he is..."  
  
"But still, he's not well BJ. Don't you think it will hurt him?"  
  
"No, in fact it might do him some good."  
  
"Fine, but not too long," she told all three of them sternly. Margaret didn't want anything bad to happen to him, he was still very weak.  
  
There was a knock on the door then. Kellye emerged into the room. "Doctors, it's Private Wilson, he's going into cardiac arrest."  
  
"Sorry Margaret," BJ said to her, "Can you handle him on your own?"  
  
"Get out of here!" Hawkeye yelled. With that BJ and the Colonel left Margaret's tent.  
  
Margaret looked at Hawkeye, "Is there anywhere special you wanted to go?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like to stop by the latrine."  
  
"Very well," she pushed him out into the compound. With some difficulty Hawkeye managed himself into the stall. "Are you okay in there?!" Margaret shouted as she waited outside.  
  
"Yes Margaret, I'm fine!" He yelled back.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you need help?"  
  
"I think I can take a piss by myself!" He shouted again, he was a little agitated. Margaret sighed and sat down in his wheel chair while she waited. Sometimes it took a while in these sorts of situations, the medication made it difficult to urinate. Finally after some time he emerged, looking more relaxed.  
  
"I take it that it went well?" She asked as she stood up and helped him into the chair.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Good. Was there anywhere else you wanted to go?"  
  
"Maybe for a little ride, but not far. I'd like to lie down." He sounded tired.  
  
"Of course honey." She pushed him around the compound once and then brought him back to her tent where she helped him into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. Margaret kissed the top of his head and then left him to sleep in peace.  
  
****  
  
Hawkeye lay perfectly still with his head tilted back, enabling him to look at the ceiling. BJ was cutting open his dressing for the first time since the infection had disappeared and he didn't want to watch. "Hey, that doesn't look half bad!" BJ exclaimed happily as he pulled back the bandages. It had been about a two weeks since the incident.  
  
"It's healing very nicely," Margaret rejoiced as she sat beside BJ.  
  
"Having any pain Hawk?" BJ asked him.  
  
"Some, but not like I was having before," he replied with his eyes still glued on the green canvas.  
  
"Good," BJ said. "Margaret, why don't you clean him up and I'll be back a bit later. I'm due in Post OP." BJ stood up and looked at his friend. "You're out of the woods now buddy."  
  
Hawkeye looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Beej." He held out his hand. The other man shook it.  
  
"I'll see you two later," BJ then left the tent.  
  
Margaret pulled on a pair of surgical gloves as she prepared to cleanse his torso. Hawkeye noticed this and asked, "What are you putting those on for?"  
  
"So there is no contamination," she told him flatly.  
  
"But I don't have anything, I'm clean," he told her as he watched her prepare some soap and hot water. "We've been having sex for the past six months, sometimes unprotected."  
  
Margaret eyed him, "I know. I was there remember?"  
  
"Then why are you worried?"  
  
"I don't want to get you sick, germs on my hands infecting your wound," she pointed out.  
  
"Ah, that's right. I forgot."  
  
"Just lay back, this might feel a little uncomfortable." She started to clean his torso with a wet, soapy cloth. Hawkeye gasped as the warm water on his skin. "Is that okay?" She said as she avoided the sutures.  
  
"Yeah..." he breathed. After a moment he said, "Speaking of our previous conversation, I can't wait."  
  
"Can't wait for what?" She was concentrating on the task at hand. There was dried blood on his stomach that wasn't coming off.  
  
"You know," he said happily.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What I want to do," he smiled at her. Margaret finally got his drift and looked at him was large eyes.  
  
"Oh no. Not for a while," she told him while shaking a soapy finger.  
  
"It's been three weeks honey," he told her, his voice falling.  
  
Margaret continued to scrub, "I know it's been three weeks. You're just going to have to hold off for a couple more."  
  
"You know something?" He asked lazily.  
  
"What?" She was still working hard.  
  
"You're beautiful in rubber gloves." Margaret turned and gave him a 'You better shut up' look while giving him the eye. "It's the truth," he smiled. Margaret rolled her eyes.  
  
She wrung the cloth she had been using in a pale of hot water and proceeded to wipe him down. Margaret lifted his arms and gave him a full upper body sponge bath, working on his chest and shoulders. After she had cleaned him, she pulled out an antibiotic ointment and began to apply it to his wound. When that was finished she covered it with a smaller bandage.  
  
Margaret stood up and snapped her gloves off, she threw him the cloth. "You can do your lowers."  
  
Hawkeye caught it before it hit his face, "You're taking all the fun out of having a sponge bath you know," he complained.  
  
Margaret grinned evilly, "I know." She picked up the pale and other items. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Yeah, another nurse." He told her off, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Shut up," she threw another cloth at him. Hawkeye stuck out his tongue and laughed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down beside him. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Kissing you," he said simply before pulling her over and giving her a vital kiss. Margaret leaned in, deepening it. It had been so long since they had done something remotely like that. She could feel her fears and passions expelling as they kissed. Finally she pulled away, he was too ill to carry this on any further.  
  
"I'm due in Post OP," she said softly before touching his soft lips once more with her own. He kissed her back lightly. "I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay." They kissed again. Reluctantly Margaret pulled away from his embrace and left for Post OP.  
  
Hawkeye was held up in bed for another week. Three weeks after the incident, he seemed to be almost as good as new. He insisted he was ready to return to operating, much to Margaret's dismay. Hawk tired easily and would get flashes of pain every once in a while, but he dismissed it and pushed Potter to let him get back in to surgery.  
  
The first few days were rough on him, but as time went on things got easier. Every night he'd be the first one to fall asleep and the last one to awaken the next morning. Then one evening, while Margaret was brushing her hair, he walked up behind her.  
  
He caught her off guard, kneeling beside her and kissing her passionately before she could get out any means of objection. The next thing she knew, they were lying sprawled out across her bed.  
  
Hawkeye was lying on his back as her head rested on his stomach. She ran a finger across the scar on his side as his hand stroked her soft hair. "I missed this," she told him softly.  
  
"I did too," his hand continued on.  
  
"I was so afraid we'd never get the chance to do it again," her voice trembled softly.  
  
"So did I," he was staying calm.  
  
"Baby, I saw you carried into the operating room, soaked with blood. I was so scared."  
  
"I know sweetie, so was I, but I'm alright."  
  
Margaret clutched him tighter, as if he was going to disappear. She breathed in his sent and smiled against him. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I love you too." His hand moved down to her naked back.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
"I promise." Margaret smiled in satisfaction and finally fell sleep with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Hawkeye grinned into the darkness.  
  
****  
  
It was a couple days later when he walked into the mess tent with a wide grin spread across his face. Margaret, BJ, Charles, Father Mulcahy, and Colonel Potter were having their evening meal at a near by table. "You seem happy Hawk," BJ observed. "What's the occasion?" He asked as Hawkeye made his way over to him.  
  
Hawkeye smiled again. Not answering the other man's question he said, "You'll see." He walked over to Margaret and held out his hand.  
  
"What?" She asked, he was acting strangely. Hawkeye emphasized his intention by shaking his hand.  
  
"Come on," he gestured again, he smile spreading.  
  
Margaret took his offered hand, "Pierce, what are we doing?" Hawkeye pulled her to her feet and led her into the center of the mess tent. Most of the camp was eating supper. They all turned to look at them.  
  
Hawkeye held her hand tightly as he turned to face her, "Give me a minute," he told her.  
  
"Pierce what the...do you want everyone to start asking questions?" Hawkeye raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Hawkeye said loudly so the attention of the whole tent was on them. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why were standing here in front of you all. I assure you there's a good reason," he told them. "First, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your sympathy and help during this difficult time. My gratitude is overwhelming and I am deeply touched by your understanding and caring, I don't believe there are enough words to express my thanks. But the person I would like to thank the most," Hawkeye's eyes shifted then, "Is this lovely woman standing beside me." All eyes turned to Margaret, including Hawkeye's. "She's helped me through it all, she's been my rock, and not just during these past couple weeks, but for three solid years." Charles and BJ looked at one another. "I wouldn't be here without her," Hawkeye was talking more to Margaret than the crowd, "She's been everything to me, everything that's come to matter in my life. I don't think I could live a day without her by my side." The whole mess tent was throwing each other bewildered glances, no one had the slightest idea what was going on. "That's why," Hawkeye said, that smile spreading across his face again. He got down onto one knee, "I was wondering if she'd do me the honor of becoming my wife." At that moment he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Margaret gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. BJ and Charles looked as though they might collapse as Colonel Potter began to cry. The whole tent was stunned, no one said a word as they waited to hear her reply.  
  
Hawkeye looked at her eagerly, his eyes full of love. Margaret couldn't believe what he had just said, and in front of the whole mess tent too. Finally she found her voice, "I...I..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please review and let me know what you think Margaret's reply should be. I still haven't decided if she should decline or say 'Yes'. Hated or loved it? Let me know. 


	15. Chapter fifteen

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've been juggling two stories while getting ready for school. Because you all have been such wonderful readers, I've made this chapter a little longer than the others. Please let me know what you think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was dead silent, no one made a sound. The air had suddenly turned muggy and sickeningly warm. Margaret's head was spinning in circles and her chest was growing tighter. Everyone was looking at her, waiting anxiously for an answer. Colonel Potter, Charles, BJ, Father Mulcahy, all her nurses, and everyone else, including a waiting Hawkeye, were all watching her.  
  
Margaret knew how she felt about him; she'd known it in her heart for a long time. She knew she couldn't live without him, and after his accident, it was evident that they were meant to be together. Of course they had their disagreements, every couple did, but then again, look at who they were. Fighting was apart of their nature; they wouldn't be Hawkeye and Margaret without it.  
  
She looked down at Hawkeye; he was still down on one knee. His eyes were pleading with her, begging her to say yes. Margaret smiled at him and she was rewarded with one just as bright. His eyes were caring and full of love, how could she possibly say 'no'.  
  
"I've known you for nearly three years, half of which, we never got along." Margaret said, breaking the silence. Hawkeye's smiled faded and he stood to his feet. "You picked on me and teased me, making my life a living hell. In return, I tried to get rid of you any way I could. Never in a million years, would I have thought this would happen, that we could end up together. I never thought you be standing there, professing that you love me and asking me to be your wife." Margaret was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hawkeye was holding both her hands in his, listening intently to every word she said. "I never thought someone could love me, that I was incapable of compassion, and yet here you are, loving me like I never thought possible." Hawkeye took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "I love you so much, more than you could ever possible know." She started crying harder. Margaret bit her lip, trying to calm herself down to get the words out to speak. "I'd be honored to be your wife," she broke down while throwing herself into his arms. Hawkeye held her to him as if she was going to slip away. He rubbed her back and buried his face in her neck; her speech had made him cry as well.  
  
Finally after a few minutes, when they had both calmed down, Hawkeye pulled back so he could look at her fully. Her mascara was smeared all over her face and her eyes were swollen and puffy. Hawkeye took his thumb and brushed some of the make-up out of her eyes. He just stood there, memorizing that very moment. After a minute he said, "I love you too," and then kissed her. When they pulled away Hawkeye slid a diamond ring onto her delicate finger. Margaret gasped when she saw it and covered her mouth with her hand. Once it was on, she threw herself into his arms again.  
  
The whole tent erupted into cheers and cries of congratulations. Many people were sobbing and crying heavily as others shouted and leaped in the air. In the middle of the celebration, the new couple continued to kiss and hug.  
  
Hawkeye had been scared for a moment that she was going to turn him away. Her face had looked extremely pale and utterly terrified. He had prepared for rejection but was surprised and rewarded with her loving speech and acceptance.  
  
They kept their arms wrapped securely around each other. After so many obstacles and hurdles, they were finally going to be together for the rest of their lives. Now all they had to do was get out of Korea.  
  
A hand gripped Hawkeye's shoulder, causing him to pull away from Margaret and look at the person who was touching him. "I don't believe it! You're getting married?! Congratulations Hawk," BJ grinned widely, patting him strongly on the back.  
  
"Thanks Beej," Hawkeye held out his hand and was rewarded with a vigorous handshake.  
  
"Well done son, I'm very happy for the both of you." Colonel Potter walked over to them. He straitened up and puffed his chest out before saying, "Now I'm the closest thing this girl has to a father at the moment, so it's my duty to give you the speech." Margaret chuckled beside them as Hawkeye grinned. Potter put his hand on Hawkeye's shoulder, "Now this is a very special woman," he pointed to Margaret. "She needs to be treated with the respect and love she deserves. If I hear you've done anything to mistreat her, anything at all," he warned. "I'm going to find you and give you a beating like you've never had before."  
  
Everyone around them laughed at this. "Don't worry sir, you don't have anything to worry about." Margaret wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.  
  
"I know son," Potter patted him on the back and then let him go. Hawkeye smiled and then slipped his arms around Margaret as well.  
  
Charles stepped up behind BJ and looked at them, "Are you sure Margaret that you wouldn't like to reconsider the groom? I can't believe this is actually happening. Would you like to take more time to think about this? After all, you'd be stuck with him for a very long time."  
  
Margaret laughed and hugged him tighter. "No Charles, I'm extremely happy with the groom. We're sorry we never told anyone until now, but we wanted to make sure it was going to work. I've already had one bad relationship. I didn't want to let anyone know until I was sure. Have a whole bunch of people interfering only makes things more difficult." She slipped her arms around her fiancée's neck and then looked up at him. They kissed lightly and then smiled at one another before kissing again.  
  
"Oh brother, I'm getting nauseous already," Charles rolled his eyes and looked away.  
  
"Yeah you guys," BJ groaned. "Get a room or something."  
  
The couple parted lips and then smirked. "I wish," Hawkeye said. A nice room with a bathroom and hot water would have been so nice. "Besides, do you honestly think I want to stand around here with the likes of you when I could be with her?" He asked grinning.  
  
The Colonel cut in before they could carry it any further, "Who wants to head over to the O-club? Drinks are on me...In honor of the happy couple."  
  
"Thank you Colonel," Margaret said. They followed him out of the mess tent and walked over to the Officers' Club.  
  
Five glasses of scotch and two hours later, everyone was very relaxed. Charles had fallen asleep and was now drooling on the table. The others were starting to get sleepy as well, and were beginning to drift back to their tents.  
  
Margaret looked down to see her fiancée was fast asleep with his head resting on his arms. She looked over at BJ and they both started grinning. "Well, what should we do about him?" BJ asked as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"I suppose we should get him to bed," Margaret said. He was breathing heavily, making little sounds when he exhaled.  
  
"Yes," BJ rose to his feet. "But which bed, yours or his?"  
  
Margaret stood as well and looked from Hawk to BJ before she said, "His, he loves to smother me while we're sleeping. The only way I ever get any rest is if I can maneuver so I'm lying mostly on top of him, other wise he pushes me into the wall." Margaret really did want Hawkeye to sleep with her, but she was afraid it would have made BJ even more uncomfortable putting Hawkeye in her bed.  
  
BJ chuckled, "That sounds like him."  
  
"I love him to death," Margaret said. "But I need to get my rest as well. Things will be different after the war. At least then I'll be able to push him onto his own side of the bed."  
  
BJ turned his attention to his friend and shook his shoulder, "Hawk...wake up."  
  
"Hmgrmph..." he mumbled while trying to shake BJ's hand off.  
  
"Come on," BJ grabbed one arm while Margaret grabbed the other. Together they pulled him to his feet. Hawkeye wasn't really awake, but he was cooperating. He leaned onto both of them and let them lead him out of the Officer's club. They were half way to the Swamp when Hawkeye started to become more aware of what was going on.  
  
"Where are we going?" He yawned and attempted to stretch, causing them to stop.  
  
"To bed." BJ answered.  
  
"Hmm..." his eyes were still closed.  
  
Again they started walking and Hawkeye followed. When they reached the Swamp Margaret opened the door while BJ laid him on his cot. Margaret removed his boots and jacket and then covered him with a blanket. She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the head before turning and leaving for her own tent.  
  
In the morning when Hawkeye awoke, he was very disappointed to discover he was in his own bed. After the day before and his new engagement, he had been hoping to wake up with a voluptuous blonde in his arms, not his pillow.  
  
Hawkeye sat up and then decided against it. His head was pounding profusely as his stomach churned. Quickly he lay back down and covered his head in attempt to block out the sun. It only took a few minutes for him to fall back asleep.  
  
A couple hours later Margaret walked into the Swamp looking for her fiancée. She hadn't seen him all morning and guessed he'd still be in bed sleeping. Margaret sat on the side of his bed and sifted through the monstrosity of blankets. After piling her way through many layers, she finally came upon his raven head.  
  
Hawkeye was lying on his stomach with his face buried into a pillow. His T- shirt was riding up on him so she could she could see his lower black. Margaret pushed the blankets down even more so he was exposed the cool breeze billowing through the tent. Unconsciously he tried to pull the blankets back up, but Margaret wouldn't allow him.  
  
Sleepily he groaned and picked up his head in attempt to pull the covers up again. That's when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, sitting up against him. Hawkeye gave in and moved so he was lying on his back. "You did that on purpose," he said groggily as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Margaret grinned down at him as she put an arm over his legs and leaned against it. "You've been sleeping most of the day. I missed you."  
  
"I woke up earlier, but I had a killer headache," he told her as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"I'm not surprised. You had a lot to drink last night," she told him.  
  
"So did everyone else." He didn't want sound like he was the only one who had had a little too much to drink. Hawkeye had never liked being singled out.  
  
"I know." Margaret smiled down at him. "Are you getting up anytime soon, or are you going to stay in bed?" She wanted to walk around with him and show him off as her fiancée. They still had plans to discuss and things to talk about.  
  
"Hmm..." he gave her a vexatious grin. Expeditiously and roguishly he enveloped her in his arms and hoisted her over him so she wound up on her back with him hovering over her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him as she looked up and into his eyes, he had a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
Hawkeye let his hands rest on either side her head and moved a little closer to her, "Kissing my fiancée good morning." He moved down and gave her a pleasant kiss.  
  
"It's the middle of the afternoon," she laughed when he moved away.  
  
"Well then," he smirked, "That calls for another kiss doesn't it?" They kissed once more.  
  
When they parted she said, "You can get off me now." She placed her hands on the front of his shoulders. If they stayed in that position too long, he would get ideas. Hawkeye stayed right were he was, he wasn't moving. "You better get off me buster!" She warned.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" He challenged as he pressed more of his body against her. Hawkeye weighed much more than she did, he was sure she couldn't push him off.  
  
Margaret glared at him and gave him a knowing glance. "I'm warning you." Her eyes shot him a playful yet warning look.  
  
Hawkeye grinned cheekily and ventured to let more his weight press down on her, pinning her in place. "You can't win this one," he smirked. "Just give into it, you know you want to." He leaned his head down to kiss her again.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, she had wrapped her leg around his back and the other around his calf and propelled him off her and onto the hard floor. He landed with a thud as he hit his head against the wood paneling. "I warned you," she said triumphantly as she looked over the side of the cot. Hawkeye was lying ridged on his back with his hand covering his face.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked through his hand. It was obvious the fall had hurt.  
  
"Strong thighs," she patted her upper leg.  
  
"Uh huh," he groaned.  
  
Margaret looked down at him, he wasn't moving. She knew he was obviously hurt, but in all fairness she had warned him. "Are you all right?" She asked him somewhat seriously, it was still funny. Hawkeye didn't say anything; he just lay there, unmoving. Margaret waited and watched him, she knew he was playing some sort of game. After another few minutes though, she grew a little worried. "Honey," she put her hand on his and attempted to push it off his face. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" She asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Suddenly an arm shot up and grabbed hold of her shoulder and pulled her down swiftly. Margaret fell off the bed and landed on top of him. Immediately she heard him start to laugh heartily. She rolled onto her stomach so they were lying with their noses almost touching. "I can play that way too," he laughed.  
  
"You...you..." she growled.  
  
"Who are you calling a you you?" He asked playfully.  
  
"That was a dirty trick."  
  
"Oh yeah? What about this?" He lifted his head and kissed her gently before lying down again.  
  
Margaret hit her fist against his shoulder, "What do you think about that?" She laughed in her own cruel way.  
  
"Oww!" He tried to rub his shoulder, but she pinned him down instead.  
  
"Oww!" She mocked his whining and rubbed her nose against his. Margaret loved torturing him. Hawkeye struggled against her and ended up flipping her onto her back. They rolled around on the floor as they laughed and played.  
  
This continued for a while until the sound of someone clearing their throat was made noticed. Both Hawkeye and Margaret lifted their heads and looked up to find Charles standing across the tent watching them. "Please, I already feel nauseous." He sat down on his cot.  
  
"What?" Hawkeye asked, he had ended up on the bottom again. "We weren't doing anything." Margaret nodded.  
  
Charles scrunched his face in disgust, "There's nothing like watching two grown adults reduce themselves to the giddiness on the floor. Especially in a pile of dirty clothes."  
  
"Ah," Hawkeye sat up a little more with Margaret still sitting on him. "You're just jealous because you don't have your own woman to roll around on the floor with." Margaret looked down at him and glared. She pushed him flat on his back again. "See what you're missing?" Hawkeye groaned.  
  
"Yes, I'm missing a beating," Charles said happily. He stood up again and picked up his jacket. "I think I'm going to leave you two alone before I become even more disgusted." He headed to the door and pushed it open.  
  
Hawkeye locked ankles with Margaret and pushed her onto her back with him on top. The last thing Charles heard was a loud cry from Margaret as Hawkeye once more overpowered her and then a series of giggles. He rolled his eyes and quickly put as much distance between him and the Swamp.  
  
It was a good thing Charles had left indeed, because just as he had walked out the young couple had started to kiss. Margaret had given into him and not resisted when he wrapped his arms around her and held her against the floor. She really did like it when they were like that; he made her feel secure and protected. His kisses had the power to drown out any blast of loud noise and chase away any rainy day.  
  
Margaret moved her hands up his chest and then under his arms to reach his neck, but when she touched his side he quickly pulled away. Quickly she realized her mistake; she had touched his wound. "Oh Ben, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right," he breathed. "You just caught me by surprise." Margaret moved her hand down to his waist; she didn't want to make that mistake again. She felt so bad about that; Margaret hated the thought of hurting him. Hawkeye sensed what she was thinking and forced her to look at him. "It's okay. You didn't hurt me." He told her.  
  
Margaret gave him a small smile, "I know. It's just that, after your whole ordeal, I guess I'm a little scared I'm going to make it worse."  
  
"Worse?" Hawkeye asked in surprise. "Baby, you're the reason I'm here! I love you." He told her softly.  
  
Margaret smiled and held him closer, she nuzzled his face and then buried her face in his neck. "I love you too. I don't know what I'd have done if I had lost you."  
  
"You're going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me," he joked. Margaret hit him again. "Oww!"  
  
"That's not funny! I was being serious!" She was not amused.  
  
"So was I," he laughed. "Oh honey," he hugged her tighter, her eyes were swimming. "You know I'd never leave you. I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Margaret didn't respond, she just hugged him tighter.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time, lying on the floor beside his bed. Eventually Hawkeye moved to a position where he was resting on his side so he wouldn't crush her under his weight. Each kept their arms wrapped tightly around the other as they lay with their legs entwined. They spent the time talking about their life together after the war and what their wedding would be like. Margaret loved the idea of having a home and someday, with the love of her life, a family.  
  
"I don't want to get married here," she told him as she lay with her head against his chest.  
  
"Me neither," he agreed. What person in their right mind would want to get married during a war?  
  
"I want to get married in your home town," she announced.  
  
"Crabapple Cove?" He asked as if he didn't know.  
  
"That's where you're from isn't it?" She asked him. It was a silly question, she knew that.  
  
"Yes, but are you sure you want to get married there?"  
  
"What? Of course I do. I would have thought you would too."  
  
"I do, it's just that if we get married there, we have to invite the whole town." He said as he rubbed her back.  
  
"That won't bother me."  
  
"Plus there's my family, and I have a big family. I also like to think you'd want yours there as well."  
  
Margaret looked up at him; "Of course I want my family there!"  
  
"Then you're going to be planning for a couple hundred people."  
  
"Me?" She asked.  
  
"Plus where would we have it? Our backyard is big, but not that big." He rambled on.  
  
"What do you mean me?" She asked again.  
  
"And the food, that's a lot of food!" He was purposely avoiding the question.  
  
"Pierce," she held his face still. "I am not planning this wedding on my own."  
  
"I'm not inviting seven hundred people!" He told her.  
  
"Oh yeah?" She challenged.  
  
"Yeah!" He laughed. She was so funny when she tried to act taller than him. Hawkeye kissed her before she could fire back, he knew she was going to come back with something bigger. Surprisingly Margaret didn't fight him, instead she gave into him and kissed him back. "Hey! You're pushing me under the bed," he said against her bottom lip. Margaret just laughed and kissed him again. "I know what you're trying to do," he told her.  
  
Margaret pulled back, "Who me? I'm not doing anything." She said innocently.  
  
"Sure, you're trying to get rid of me by pushing me under my own cot."  
  
"I am not." She grinned.  
  
"You always have to be so controlling," he said rather dramatically.  
  
"I do not," she contradicted.  
  
Hawkeye rolled her over again, "Why don't you let me be the man major."  
  
"Are you implying something?" She tried to sound offended.  
  
"Who me?" He pointed to himself.  
  
"You're going to regret that Captain, implying that I'm controlling and masculine." She growled back.  
  
"I never said such a thing," he rolled off her. "Why would I be marrying a woman who's more man than me?"  
  
"Sure," she tackled him again, forcing him onto his back. They continued with their little series of kisses and giggles in which they each simultaneously burst into laughter in between.  
  
The door opened and Hawkeye quickly rolled off Margaret and sat up. They had been in a very conspicuous position when they were interrupted and sprang apart suddenly. BJ came into view above Hawkeye's bed as he made his way over to his own.  
  
"I'm sorry," he turned his head away. "I didn't mean to... interrupt anything," he used his hand to shield his eyes. The last thing he want to see was his two best friends in a...um...ah...in a rather intimate embrace.  
  
"Relax Beej," Hawkeye sat back against the table behind him. "We weren't doing anything." He gestured to himself and Margaret whom were both fully dressed.  
  
BJ deemed it safe and looked at the two, they both has silly grins spread across their faces. "And yet you're lying on our filthy floor?" He kicked a pair of dirty pants out of his path. "Not to mention in a pile of dirty underwear and socks?"  
  
"They are not dirty!" Hawkeye pretended to be offended. He picked up a sock and sniffed it. "Well, on second thought..."  
  
BJ eyed him and gave him a disbelieving smile. "What you do is your own business," he said as he walked over to his bunk.  
  
"Now listen here Hunnicutt," Margaret told him. She pointed a finger at Hawkeye, "It's his fault. He pulled me on the floor and then refused to let me up!" She did want him getting the wrong impression. Besides, Hawkeye was so fun to pick on.  
  
"Oh no!" Hawkeye cut BJ off before he could respond. He rose to his knees and said, "She threw me on the floor! I hit my head!"  
  
BJ laughed, "Sounds like you two need a referee."  
  
"He wouldn't let me off the bed!" She fought back with a smile. Hawkeye grabbed her and tried to cover her mouth with his hand. Margaret struggled against him and tried her hardest to keep his hand away. "No! No!" She elbowed him in the stomach and they both ended up in a heap on the floor.  
  
BJ laughed as he watched them try to over power the other, they were really something. He'd never thought Margaret would be so exuberant and silly, yet here she was wrestling and flirting with Hawkeye and not caring that he was watching. "Oh yeah, I can really see why this could be torture."  
  
"Shut up!" She screamed as Hawkeye started to tickle her. "Pierce!"  
  
"Shh..." he pinned her in place with his knees and sat up. "People are going to start getting ideas," he whispered with much repartee. Margaret socked him in the knee, causing him to yelp and giving her the opportunity to push him off. "So you'd rather ravish me instead?" He snickered as she flattened his shoulders against the wood. "But darling, not while BJ is here. Can't you contain your womanly urges for just moment?"  
  
Margaret sat on his stomach and grabbed his pillow off his cot. With one good swing she smacked him in the face. "I like this better," she laughed.  
  
"Beej, don't just sit there! Help me!" He put his arms up to protect his face. She was attacking him with a new furry now.  
  
"Sorry Hawk," you're on your own this time. There was no way he was getting near Margaret when she was armed.  
  
The couple fought for a little longer until they were disrupted buy the door opening for the third time. "Now what?" Hawkeye sounded very annoyed. "Why does everyone have the urge to walk in here?" He lifted his head to look up at the person who had just entered. "It's not Grand Central Station ya know."  
  
Klinger was looking at them with his head cocked to the side, this was a sight not too many people got to see. Quickly Margaret stood up and straitened her uniform. She might have been willing to let Hawkeye see her silly side, but that didn't include Klinger, and certainly not an enlisted man.  
  
"Sergeant?" Her voice was suddenly firm and demanding, unlike it had been a moment ago when Hawkeye was tickling her. "Is there something you want?"  
  
"Colonel Potter wants to see everyone in his office," he looked from Hawkeye to Margaret and then to BJ.  
  
Margaret noticed his staring and questioning glances, "Was there something else you needed?" She commanded roughly. More than anything, she hated when other people butted into her business.  
  
"No ma'am, that's all," Klinger quickly turned on his heels and fled the tent. He knew that if he stood there a moment longer she's do more than yell.  
  
Hawkeye sat up and leaned back on his hands. He looked up at Margaret and smiled. "There's that caring, soft hearted, woman I fell in love with." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her knee. Margaret was standing over him with her legs on either side of his body.  
  
"I didn't like the look he was throwing," she told him still in a rather firm tone. Margaret planted her hands on her hips and snapped her hair back before looking down at him.  
  
"Settle down," he rubbed her leg. "Don't go getting all riled up over nothing. I'm on your side remember?" He kissed her leg again.  
  
Margaret pulled her leg out of his grasp and stepped over him, she didn't want to get into that, especially with BJ there. "Let's go. I don't want to keep the Colonel waiting." She walked to the door and exited the Swamp. BJ walked out after her quickly with Hawkeye right behind him.  
  
They each filed into Potter's office and took a seat. Margaret and Father Mulcahy sat in the two chairs while the other men stood around. "You wanted to see us Colonel?" BJ asked.  
  
"Yes," Sherman replied from his chair. "I'm sorry I had to call you all away from your free time, but I prefer to say this while you're all here."  
  
"What is it Colonel?" Margaret's eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Relax Major," he assured her. "I have to go to Seoul for a little conference with the other heads in our sector. Nothing too exciting I'm afraid," he said with a rather deflated expression. Everyone groaned, they all knew what that meant. "So...as you all know, I have to leave someone in charge..." Hawkeye immediately looked down at the floor and scratched the back of his head while BJ pretended to fall subject to a coughing fit and Charles found something interesting to look at out the window. "Well it has to be one of you."  
  
"I'll do it sir," Margaret raised her hand. She knew she could do a better job then all three of them combined.  
  
Across the room the three men started to chuckle. Potter put up his hand to silence them, "Now gents, her idea's not half bad."  
  
"What?!" Charles asked as he stood up strait, "Surely you don't jest to put a nurse in charge of doctors."  
  
"No, but I can put her in charge of administration. One of you can take care of things in the OR." He smiled, causing his glasses to rise. "And as we already have a man deemed to take care of that," Potter looked at Hawkeye. "Then that problem is already taken care of isn't it?"  
  
"Aww...come on Colonel. That's not fair!" Hawkeye objected. "Besides, remember the last time I was left in charge?" He threw back at the older man. "You don't want that happening again."  
  
Potter just smiled as his eyes continued to dance. "I'm not worried about that this time. First off all, you won't be doing all the paperwork, her and Klinger will be." He pointed over at Margaret and the Lebanese clerk. "Second, I know she'll keep you in line. Who's better to leave you with than the one person you'll obey?"  
  
Hawkeye slumped down against the table, he knew he'd lost the battle already. He looked over at Margaret who was smiling gleefully. She was already planning how to spend her reign, he could tell by the look in her eye. Not, that she was addicted to power, she just loved being able to flaunt it and tease him.  
  
"Well I suppose if you're marrying the boss then it can't be that bad," Hawkeye said with an even bigger smiled. His mind started racing with all sorts of things he'd have access to.  
  
"Don't worry Colonel, we'll be just fine. I'll keep an eye on him. You don't have anything to worry about while you're gone. " Margaret said rather seriously.  
  
"He brings up a good point Major," Colonel Potter suddenly added as he looked at her. Margaret's eyes widened at the thought of Hawkeye saying something good. "I realize you two are engaged, and I don't mind all that lovey-dovey stuff. In fact, I think it's great, but I do not want it interfering with your work."  
  
"But sir!" How could he think such a thing. Margaret would never let a man, even if he was Hawkeye, get in the way of her duty. Hawkeye could wait until she was done with the paperwork.  
  
"I don't mind you two necking or anything, but all I'm saying is not during office hours and not on my desk..." He kept on talking.  
  
"Colonel!" Both Hawkeye and Margaret shouted in surprise. Margaret turned beat red while Hawkeye's mouth hung open. Beside him BJ and Charles were snickering softly.  
  
Potter chuckled, "Sorry Margaret," he whispered to her. Then in a louder voice he said, "So is everyone alright with that?"  
  
"Fine with me," Charles grinned. "Just as long as our commanders don't get carried away, and I do mean that with both intentions."  
  
Margaret rose to her feet, "Why you!" She cocked her hand to slap him. Hawkeye stepped in between them and held her back.  
  
"Ha ha ha," Charles laughed as he straitened from an obviously fear induced cringe.  
  
"Charles, get out or I'll let her go," Hawkeye gestured to the struggling woman in his arms. She was trying with all her might to reach the other Major. Margaret managed to get an arm out and tried to grab him, but Hawkeye gripped her under her armpits and held her close. Charles scrambled out of the room as fast he could, leaving the others quickly. Hawkeye let Margaret go, but still kept an arm around her waist.  
  
"Well Major, think you can do it?" Potter asked as he walked around his desk.  
  
"Of course I can," she lifted her chin.  
  
"Good," he put on his hat. "My jeep will be here in an hour, I have to go pack." He walked out of the office.  
  
"In an hour?!" Margaret screeched. She had been thinking the next morning. "But...but..." It was too late, he had already left the building. Margaret turned back to her fiancée who still had his arm around her. "I have to be on duty in five minutes, I have reports I need to fill out, and the nurses rotation chart needs to be filled out," Margaret rambled on. She had been hoping to get it all out of the way before she resumed any new responsibilities.  
  
"Honey..." He touched her shoulder, trying to bring her back to life. She hadn't even been looking at him.  
  
"Why couldn't he have given me further notice?!" She yelled.  
  
"Darling..."  
  
"Now I'm going to be behind!" She pulled at her hair.  
  
"Margaret!" Hawkeye yelled even louder.  
  
"Huh?" Without a single word Hawkeye leaned down and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. Without so much as another thought, she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. They kissed passionately for several minutes until Hawkeye finally pulled away at the sound of someone outside.  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers and said with a small chuckle, "Shut up."  
  
Margaret looked at him and kissed him again. "You're lucky I love you," she whispered against his lips and closed her eyes.  
  
"I thank God every day." He told her lowly and huskily as his lips moved to her ear. Margaret tilted her head as he nibbled for a moment and then placed a trail of kisses down her neck.  
  
"ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ALL PERSONEL; WOUNDED IN THE COMPOUND! COME GRAB A TABLE BEFORE THEY'RE ALL TAKEN!"  
  
They both groaned at the sound of the announcement and unwillingly pulled apart. "What are you doing after OR?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Paperwork," Margaret sighed. "Lots and lots of paper work." Her voice trailed. She slumped her shoulders and turned to walk out the door. "And as chief surgeon and co-commander you need to help me."  
  
"Oh, that's lovely." He put his hand on her shoulder and followed her outside. "You know, I was just saying that the other day to BJ, about how I'd love to follow fourteen hours of surgery with another four of paperwork."  
  
"Would you prefer I invited Charles over to my tent in the middle of the night instead?"  
  
"I'll be there right after OR," Hawkeye said quickly as his hand moved to her back. With a cunning grin from his fiancée he left her and ran to help in triage.  
  
*****  
  
OR lasted for a good twelve hours, and with only three surgeons operating the session dragged by. By the time they were finished it was two O'clock in the morning. Hawkeye sat alone in the changing room, tiredly taking his scrubs off and putting on his fatigues. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, he didn't care where, just as long as he could sleep.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Margaret said as she walked in. Hawkeye was sitting with his head resting up against the wall with his eyes closed. "Honey?" She shook his shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" His eyelids opened slowly.  
  
"Why don't you finish changing so we can go."  
  
He looked down to see he had one arm in his T-shirt and the other hanging outside. "Oh," he yawned. "That gusher soaked me right through. I knew I shouldn't have worn underwear."  
  
Margaret smiled, "Well then it's a good thing you didn't wear your white ones."  
  
"I know," he commented as he finished putting on his shirt. Hawkeye stood up and put on his jacket.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
Hawkeye yawned, "Yeah, let's go." They walked out side.  
  
They were almost to her tent when Margaret said, "But before we go to bed, you're going to have to change."  
  
Hawkeye gave her a mischievous look, "What if I just slept in the buff?"  
  
Margaret raised her eyebrows and grinned, she flicked the pile of papers she held in her arms. "We have a lot of paperwork to do. It depends how much cooperation I get." Hawkeye groaned and stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
  
*****  
  
Margaret removed her glasses and set them down on the desk. Her eyes were getting tired and her vision was starting to blur. The small lamp sitting on her desk was giving off a soft glow that caused her eyes to droop even more. Slowly she smiled as she stared across the room at the sleeping form of her love. Hawkeye told her that he'd help, but the poor thing was just too exhausted. He hadn't lasted fifteen minutes.  
  
She turned off the light and quietly made her way over to the bed. Hawkeye was lying with his face facing the wall under a single sheet. Margaret slid in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his back and cuddled up behind him.  
  
Margaret could feel his cotton boxers against her legs; he had changed them just like he'd said he'd do. These were white, unlike the others, which were olive green soaked with blood. She smiled to her self, he'd been too tired to try and proposition her for a second time.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" A soft voice broke her thoughts. She could feel his hands on hers.  
  
"You." Margaret answered in a voice just as lull.  
  
"Me?" He ran his hand up and down her arm.  
  
"Did you know that you have the softest skin I've ever felt," she whispered right before she planted a kiss between his shoulder blades. Hawkeye shivered involuntarily as a tingling sensation traveled down his spine. Her hands moved from his grasp and came to rest on his lower back. She stroked his skin with her thumbs as she placed another gentle kiss right below his neck.  
  
"Hmmm..." he breathed deeply as he shut his eyes again.  
  
"That's one thing I love about you, you have wonderful skin." Margaret ran her cheek across his back.  
  
"I have other wonderful features too, as if you hadn't noticed."  
  
"I've noticed," she inhaled his sent. Hawkeye turned in her arms so they were lying face to face.  
  
"You're pretty terrific yourself," he said as he kissed her. His lips moved down to her neck as he pulled her closer. "I missed you last night." Margaret rubbed his back. "I was a little surprised when I woke up in the Swamp this morning. You didn't want me to sleep with you?" He kissed her shoulder.  
  
Margaret grinned, "BJ, I knew it was feeling uncomfortable. I didn't want to make it even more awkward."  
  
"Yeah, I got that from him too."  
  
"Besides, I knew this would happen."  
  
"What?" He was completely clueless.  
  
"We were supposed to be sleeping," she reminded him. "You were exhausted."  
  
"I know, but I had a nice little nap." His hands were moving over her back.  
  
"And you left me to the work."  
  
"I'm sorry honey, let me make it up to you," he kissed her passionately, showing her his intentions.  
  
When they broke apart Margaret said, "Naw...I'm too sleepy." She turned around and lay with her back to him. Hawkeye groaned, he really thought he'd gotten to her.  
  
"You were the one who woke me up and started kissing me!" He said in mild frustration.  
  
"I'm sorry baby," she yawned. "I'm just so sleepy all of a sudden." Margaret fluffed her pillow and snuggled down. He put his arm around her and scooted so they were spooning. After a few moments however, he started placing single kisses on the back of her neck. "Ben..." Margaret's hand came around and threaded through his hair as he nuzzled her neck. "Ahh...please darling," she begged, his kisses were torturous.  
  
"It's only three in the morning," he spoke in a whisper. Hawkeye moved her hair out of the way and moved his lips further up her neck.  
  
"Potter is gone, I'm in charge, and you're supposed to be helping," she reminded him.  
  
"You're not getting up in three hours," he told her. He knew she was thinking of getting up at six. "No one is expecting that. They just went to bed themselves. The paperwork can wait."  
  
"You're right, sleep is more important."  
  
"You're an evil woman," he gave up on trying to seduce her. Hawkeye laid back and looked at the canvas wall. Maybe she was right; he was feeling a little sleepy, but not entirely.  
  
"You're getting tired, I can tell," she smiled into her pillow.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Margaret felt him relax against her. His arm slid around her waist and he cuddled closer to her. "You win," he breathed.  
  
In a matter of minutes the engaged couple had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Neither had slept well the night before, they never could when they were apart. Margaret felt bad about putting him in his own bed when he had fallen asleep, but she didn't want BJ helping her get him into her cot. She's always thought of her and Hawkeye as being a very intimate couple, something about BJ putting him in her bed made her feel a little violated. After all, that was the place where they made love.  
  
When Margaret awoke the next morning she found it rather difficult to move. She opened her eyes to find her fiancée sleeping with his head on her chest. He had a leg wrapped around hers and his arms were encircling her waist. His soft hair was in her face as the top of his rested beneath her chin. "Ben," she tried to push him off her. "Ben darling, wake up." She pushed with more force. Margaret found his shoulders and heaved, but he wouldn't budge. He weighed one hundred eighty five pounds; there wasn't any way she was going to get him off on her own. Suddenly an idea came to her; Margaret started to stroke his lower back just above his boxer line. She knew it was one of his sensitive spots, it always drove him crazy. After a few moments he let out a low groan into her chest and moved his body closer to hers. Instantly he started kissing her neck and pulled her into a tighter embrace.  
  
"Hmghph..." he groaned as he pulled himself up to gain better access to her neck.  
  
Margaret sighed, that wasn't the reaction she had been hoping for. "Ben," she put her fingers in his hair. "We have to get up."  
  
"Urghh..." he groaned again. Hawkeye loosened his grip on her a little and moved so he was lying on top of her. He lifted her chin and kissed the soft skin underneath before moving to the other side of her neck.  
  
Margaret wasn't sure if he was fully awake, he seemed to be moving blindly. He wasn't answering her and not really making any comprehendible noises. She wasn't sure if he'd heard a single word she'd said. "Ohhh..." Margaret moaned as he kissed her pulse. He was really making it difficult to concentrate on what she was trying to say.  
  
His lips moved lower as he kissed her upper chest and then moved to pull her nightshirt down. "Everyone's still sleeping," he said quietly as he lifted his body and captured her lips with his own.  
  
Margaret cradled his head in her hands, "We can't...there's...too much...to do." She said between kisses.  
  
"We have time," he said before drawling her into a very passionate kiss. Margaret leaned upward and deepened the kiss. She pulled him back down so she could rest her head on the pillow and still kiss him comfortably. There was just something about him, something that wouldn't let her turn him down. It was hard enough last night, but now that she was refreshed, there was no turning him down. When he touched her like that, she was putty in his hands.  
  
So the newly engaged couple took some time for themselves and spent the better part of the early morning together. Even after all he'd convinced her into doing, Hawkeye still didn't want to let her go afterwards. He held her in his arms and kept her under the covers with him for the longest time. Hawkeye loved it when they were together, holding one another and touching one another. Skin on skin, that's what he liked best.  
  
"We really should get going," Margaret told him. They were lying side by side with their arms around each other.  
  
"Do you really want to leave this?" He was in a lull; his mind and body were completely relaxed.  
  
"No," she stroked his hair. "I wish we could stay like this all day."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"But we can't," she said woefully.  
  
"The day Potter comes back we will," his hand wondered over her hip.  
  
"What makes you think he'll let us?"  
  
"It can be his way of compensating."  
  
"What?" Margaret laughed, "You mean just tell him we're going to spend the day lying in bed?"  
  
"Yes," he answered simply.  
  
"You mind as well just say we're going to make love all day."  
  
Hawkeye grinned and nuzzled her, "You make that sound like it's a bad thing."  
  
Margaret closed her eyes and smiled, "Believe me baby, that's defiantly not a bad thing."  
  
"That's good to hear, you seemed like you were having a good time," he grinned and nipped her neck. Margaret laughed and kissed him.  
  
"I always have a good time when I'm with you."  
  
"Mmm...me too," he buried his face in her neck.  
  
A little while later they finally pulled apart and got out of bed. Hawkeye dressed quickly and then laid back on the cot and watched as she finished. "Don't you have something to do?" She asked him. His eyes were following her everywhere she went.  
  
"I'm doing it." He answered smugly.  
  
"Don't you have rounds to make?" Margaret sat down to do her make up.  
  
"I have time."  
  
"I think you should go, I'll meet you later."  
  
"You want to get a jump on the paper work?" He knew that's what she was thinking. She always liked to stay on top of things.  
  
"Yes, and it would really help me if I didn't have any distractions."  
  
"You mean me." It didn't take a genius to figure it out.  
  
"I'm sorry honey," she turned in her chair to look at him. She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings.  
  
"I understand," he said as he rose to his feet. "I'm just too irresistible." He winked at her.  
  
"It must be a curse or something," Margaret played along with him. He loved a good ego boost.  
  
"I didn't ask for these good looks you know," he held out his hands and looked down at himself.  
  
"Get out of here sexy," she shot him her own tantalizing wink.  
  
"Ah...so you'd prefer I stayed," he hung in the open door.  
  
"Go!" She yelled.  
  
Hawkeye went and made his rounds as Margaret went over to the office and filled out the daily reports. When he was done, Hawkeye grabbed a bite to eat in the mess tent and then walked across the compound to join his fiancée. She was crouched over the desk, writing as fast as she could. "You certainly are much better at this than I am," he said as he walked into the room.  
  
"That's because you procrastinate," Margaret said without looking up.  
  
"I brought you some breakfast, I knew you'd go right to work," he set the tray on the desk.  
  
"Thank you. I'm almost finished."  
  
Hawkeye took a seat in the chair sitting across from her and put his feet up. He took a sip of his coffee before saying, "I had a wonderful time this morning."  
  
Margaret lifted her head at that and caught his grin. "I did too." She smiled.  
  
"If you hurry we can have an even better time, again."  
  
Margaret smiled at his earnestness, he was impossible. "I'm on duty soon." She told him.  
  
"Meet me in lab?" He pressed. "I can be quiet."  
  
She knew she'd never do that with him, but he was fun to tease. "I've scheduled Bigilow to be in there at that time."  
  
"Switch places, you're the boss."  
  
Margaret stood up and put the papers she was working on in a stack. "You're going to have to wait."  
  
"Do something spontaneous for once."  
  
"I'm marrying you aren't I?" She shot back.  
  
"Ouch, I have scorch marks on my face." He covered his face with his hands. "I might be blinded for life."  
  
"Here," she walked over to him. "Let me kiss it and make it better." Margaret leaned down and kissed him squarely on the lips. "There, how's that?"  
  
"Ah," he shook his hand. "It's a little better." Margaret sat in his lap and pulled his mouth towards hers. She kissed him passionately for several moments before releasing him. "It's a miracle," he exclaimed a little breathless. "I'm cured."  
  
"I thought so," she gave him a triumphant grin.  
  
"Oh ouch," he gripped his chest.  
  
"What is it?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Relapse," he answered quickly before pulling her into his own lustful kiss. Margaret smiled against his mouth and kissed him back.  
  
Somewhere in the background the phone started to ring. Neither person moved, instead they kept on kissing. After a couple rings however, Margaret tired to pull away. "I really should answer the phone."  
  
"That's what Klinger's there for," was his reply before resuming there kiss. He was right, within two more tones the phone stopped ringing. A couple moments later the door to the office opened.  
  
"Ma'am, phone call for you," Klinger said through the crack. Margaret hadn't heard him; she was lost in a pool of passion. He cleared his throat, "Major, the Colonel is on the phone for you."  
  
Suddenly Margaret disrupted their kiss and ran across the room. Hawkeye sighed as he relaxed in his chair. She talked with the Colonel for a few minutes and then hung up the phone. "Everything alright?" Hawkeye asked her as she sat on the edge of the desk.  
  
"The meeting ended early, he'll be home tomorrow."  
  
"Then we can finally spend that day together in bed," he solicited again.  
  
"You're so incorrigible."  
  
"That's right, you encourage me to new hights," he leered at her. Margaret rolled her eyes.  
  
"Listen," she looked at her watch. "I'm on duty, I'll see you later?"  
  
"That depends, can the lights be off?" He sat up strait.  
  
Margaret eyed him, "Meet me for dinner at six?"  
  
"Only if I don't have anything better to do," he quipped.  
  
"Well," Margaret leaned over and fingered his lapels. "Have dinner with me and I promise we can find something much better to occupy our time with."  
  
"You sure to know how to hit a guy below the belt," he leaned forward.  
  
"I'm ruthless and don't you forget it," she kissed him then.  
  
"Can you bring the ruthless side along with you tonight? I think I like her." He kissed her.  
  
"We'll see," Margaret winked at him as she stood up. "See you later," she said as she let her hand trail off his shoulder as she walked out of the room.  
  
It didn't take long for Hawkeye to leave the office; it was just too creepy to be in there alone. He decided to find BJ; perhaps he'd like to get a drink with him. Hawkeye found BJ in the Swamp and convinced him to walk over to the O-club with him.  
  
When they walked in, there were over a dozen guys already occupying the place. "Is it just me or did happy hour move up a couple hours?" BJ whispered to his friend as they took a seat at the bar.  
  
"It looks like we got the right idea too late."  
  
"You were the one playing kissy face in Potter's office." BJ grinned. How did he know?  
  
Hawkeye's expression softened, he suddenly felt really bad. "I'm sorry I never told you."  
  
"It's okay," BJ patted his shoulder. "I thought there might be something going on between you."  
  
"You're not mad are you?"  
  
"Invite me to the wedding and we'll call it even."  
  
"Deal," they shook hands.  
  
Igor walked over to them as he was finishing clearing a table. "What can I get you sirs?" He asked, interrupting their little spute.  
  
"We'll have our usual," Hawkeye answered for both him and BJ.  
  
"Two very dry martinis coming right up." Igor turned around and started to mix their drinks.  
  
The two men chatted together for a while; it was nice to be in each other's company again. Hawkeye filled BJ in on everything he'd been hiding from his friend. He told him about his and Margaret's relationship and why they decided to keep it a secret. They were talking in a soft tone, barely loud enough for the other to hear.  
  
After thirty minutes or so a group of soldiers across the room started to become very noisy and boisterous. Suddenly yelling and shouting erupted, tearing through the silence of the quiet room. A bottle whizzed by Hawkeye's head causing him and BJ to turn around abruptly. As soon as they did so a chair was flung across the room where it crashed into a dozen pieces.  
  
Hawkeye, who was crouched behind his chair, stood up. "Hey!" Another bottle zipped through the air and crashed against the bar. Quickly he ducked down again. "Cut it out!" He shouted.  
  
"You damn doctors!" A scruffy voice called out as another bottle crashed on the floor. Hawkeye and BJ looked at each other in confusion. "You deserve to rot in hell!"  
  
"Listen pal, we're only here to patch guys up, nothing else. What did we ever do to you?" BJ shouted. When Hawkeye stood up again, everyone in the bar was looking at him.  
  
"My buddy died because of you PIERCE!" A very large, muscular man strode across the room towards him. Hawkeye looked upwards as he neared him, the man was huge. He must have been at least 6'6".  
  
"I'm sorry that you lost your friend, I really am. You've got to understand though, everyone's lost a friend, you're not the only one." Hawkeye tried to stand as tall as possible. He'd lost Tommy his first year in Korea, he knew what it felt like.  
  
"That's your excuse COMRADE?" The other man's voice grew low and scratchy.  
  
"Comrade?" Hawkeye asked in a confused tone.  
  
"That's right," the bigger man said as he grabbed Hawkeye's collar and pulled him forward. "You took a gook before Harry Thomason." Hawkeye's jaw clenched when he heard that word, it made his blood boil. "You bastard, you took one of them before one of us!"  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about your buddy. But we operate in the order of who's hurt the worst, not their views on politics." Hawkeye tried to sound as calm as possible, the other man had him standing on his tippy toes.  
  
"You...you...you trader!" He screamed. It was obvious this man was drunk and extremely upset. For a brief moment Hawkeye saw a very large first nearing him before it collided with his face. Hawkeye fell to the floor in an instant, not really aware of what had just happened. After a moment though he felt himself being picked up by his collar again. "I'm going to make sure you never touch one of our boys again," a voice boomed over him. A hand grasped his throat, lifting him higher in the air. Hawkeye's hands flew to the fist, trying to hold himself up in attempt to keep from strangling. He looked up to see a large, grinning face, staring down at him. "You're going to wish you'd never heard of Sergeant, Jerry Waltimire."  
  
Hawkeye knew he had to do something or this guy was going to do more than give him a wispy punch. Once he caught Waltimire cocking his arm again to strike again, Hawkeye dealt him a fierce blow to the groin. Immediately the grasp around his neck was loosened as he was let go and a shrill cry rang out. Waltimire fell to the ground in pain, groaning and gasping for breath.  
  
Hawkeye felt two arms grip him under his armpits and catch him as he was released. Unknowingly he fell into BJ, pushing them both into the bar. "Are you okay?" He could hear from behind him. Hawkeye nodded, he was still having trouble breathing. Beside them the entire Officer's Club broke out into a full brawl. Everyone was punching and throwing everything they could get their hands on. Bottles were shattering and furniture was being broken.  
  
In all the confusion someone else grabbed Hawkeye by the collar and pulled him forward again. The soldier was about to deck him when Hawkeye ducked and jabbed him in the stomach. When Hawkeye turned around BJ was involved in his own jest. "Beej!" Hawkeye called to his friend, BJ turned and looked at him. "You all right?"  
  
"Just fine!" He shouted back sarcastically. "Never better."  
  
"Where's Igor?!" Hawkeye looked around.  
  
"I think he went to get the MPs." BJ fought his way through a crowd and made his way over to the bar again. "Look at this place." The place was practically trashed. Tables were turned over and chairs lay in pieces on the floor. "What's Potter going to say?" BJ commented as they looked around.  
  
"It's not the Colonel I'm worried about," Hawkeye gulped. Suddenly he ducked again as a piece of wood came flying towards his head. When he stood up someone rammed into his stomach, pinning him against the bar. "I hope you missed me, because I've got the feeling I'm sleeping in the Swamp tonight." He got out as he pushed the guy away and punched him in the face. Outside a chorus or whistles began to wail. The door blasted open and a fleet of MPs filled the room.  
  
"She's coming," an MP told his comrades as he walked back into the Officer's Club. The men who started the fight as well as Hawkeye and BJ were all sitting on the floor while the MPs watched over them. The one who had just come back had gone to get Margaret.  
  
The door opened and Margaret walked into the room. She acknowledged the MPs and took a moment to speak with them before having a look around the room. The other soldiers were sitting along the wall to her left were bound at the wrist sitting very quietly. "Are these the men?" Margaret asked, she still hadn't spotted Hawk and BJ.  
  
"Yes ma'am, they were the initial starters." The Captain answered her.  
  
"Whom do these men belong to?" She asked him sternly. Margaret was very upset that this had happened.  
  
"An infantry until assigned to this area."  
  
"I trust you'll take care of them and return them to their unit."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Very good," she nodded. "Now what was this little incident over?"  
  
The MP turned around and pointed a finger dead at Hawkeye, "Him I believe."  
  
Margaret turned around casually to look at the filth that had destroyed the O-Club. When she saw who it was, she froze. "Him?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's from what I've heard."  
  
Margaret walked over to them, her eyes were glued on her husband-to-be. When she saw the bruises on his face her expression softened. "What happened?" She asked them with her jaw clenched.  
  
Hawkeye looked over at the man who had attacked him both verbally and physically. Margaret touched his arm when he didn't say anything. "The Private over there got upset that his buddy died." He nodded in the other man's direction. "He blamed me because I took a North Korean before his friend."  
  
Margaret sighed, she wanted to hug him, but it would have been inappropriate considering the circumstances. Hawkeye looked at her then and made eye contact, his left eye was swollen. "Oh Ben," she whispered as she looked at it.  
  
"I promise Margaret that we didn't do anything to provoke them. They started it by throwing bottles as us. I only hit him in self defense after he hit me."  
  
"It's okay. I know." She told him. Margaret turned around and looked at the MP. "I'll handle this. Will you get these men out of here and make sure they are given fitting punishments?" Normally she would have really let those punks have it, but since Hawkeye was obviously hurt, she decided he was more important.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Margaret looked at Hawkeye and BJ, telling them to follow her. They walked out of the Officer's Club and over to the office. No one said a word until the door was shut behind them. "Klinger!" She called.  
  
"You called ma'am?" His head appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Yes Klinger I did. Do you think you could get me an ice pack?"  
  
"Right away ma'am." He disappeared just as quickly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Margaret made Hawkeye take a seat on the edge of the desk. She started to examine his eye.  
  
"I'm fine," he told her. Margaret pressed lightly on the tender tissue and Hawkeye let out a delayed gasp.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart."  
  
BJ looked up when she said that, sweetheart?  
  
"Ahhh..." he hissed.  
  
"You would have been proud of him Margaret," BJ commented from a chair. "He got him good." He grinned.  
  
"Barbarians," she blasted. Margaret was very upset over the whole incident.  
  
"Did I really get him that good? I couldn't see." Hawkeye asked as she looked his face over.  
  
"He fell to the ground like a brick," BJ laughed.  
  
"Well he deserved it," Margaret said briskly. How dare someone attack her fiancée and destroy the O-Club.  
  
"Let's just hope he already has children," the other man winked.  
  
"Did you get hit anywhere else?" Margaret asked, interrupting their conversation. "Did anyone hit you in your wound?" Her hand fled to his side.  
  
"No," Hawkeye shook his head the best he could. "Not that I think."  
  
"Well, I'll have a look at it later. Just to make sure." Margaret was very concerned.  
  
"Fine." He decided it would be best just to let her. Even though he knew he was okay, at least she would feel better.  
  
Margaret hugged him to her and laid her head down on his shoulder, "You're going to be the death of me." Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
BJ turned his head and looked away. Their relationship was still very new to him and he was feeling very uncomfortable. One day they're fighting like cats and dogs and the next they're kissing and holding one another.  
  
"I uh...uh...have something that I need to do in Post OP." BJ stuttered as he stood up and quickly left the room.  
  
Hawkeye grinned, "I think he's feeling a little odd about us."  
  
"And why wouldn't he? His best friends have been seeing one another behind his back and are now getting married."  
  
Hawkeye lifted her chin, "I really love you, you know?"  
  
Margaret smiled and leaned forward, "I do. I love you too."  
  
They kissed for a couple moments and then Margaret pulled away. Suddenly she smacked the back of his head. "Oww...is that what you really think of my kissing?"  
  
"You fought and you knew you weren't well!"  
  
Hawkeye laughed, "What was I supposed to do? Let them beat me senseless?"  
  
Margaret narrowed her eyes. "Just promise me you'll be careful for now on."  
  
"I promise," he said right before he kissed her again.  
  
Colonel Potter did return the next morning as said. He wasn't angry about the Officer's Club, just slightly disappointed. Margaret tried to dissuade Hawkeye from asking for the day off, but he did so anyway. Much to her surprise, the Colonel did give them the day to themselves, but only on the grounds that they help with any wounded. With that said, Hawkeye whisked her away to her tent. She agreed to his plan of spending the next twenty- four hours together, but she used it to her advantage and got him to talk about the wedding. In the end, they both got what they wanted. With the war ending soon, it wouldn't be long until they were home.  
  
I would really appreciate any criticism. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks~ 


End file.
